Kootyitis ZAGR
by melmia
Summary: Invader Zim can't control himself after Gaz gets him sick. Rated for sexual content and a tiny bit-o-violence.
1. His Master Plan

**This is my first ZAGR. Infact, this is my first FanFic... Ever... so bare with me. I'll be good. I hope. Let me know what yo think.**

Chapter 1 – His master plan

Zim just came home from school and saw Gir watching 'The Scary Monkey Show', again. "I can't believe anyone could watch this despicable human television programming." Zim says as he stares at the panting primate on TV then to Gir who didn't say a word.

"Did you hear me, Gir?" waving his hands in front his robot minion. "Hellloo?"

All Gir did was put his finger to his mouth and let out a 'sshhh', then continued watching his show with his tongue hanging out his metal mouth.

"And that concludes this episode of The Scary Monkey Show! Don't change that channel because now it's time for commercials. If you change it, the world will end! Now watch!" The tv hissed and commercials started playing. "We demand you eat at Bloaties! Stuff your gut till you feel bad about yourself…." The commercial continued.

Zim looked outside and could see through most of his neighbors' windows. He noted that all of them were glued to the TV.

"Hmmm," he pondered. "Zim thinks Zim have an idea!" Then as the plan start to settle in his evil green head, he started to laugh maniacally. "Yes… YES…. YEEAASSSS! Mua-ha, Mua-ha, Mua-ha-ha-ha-haaaa." He laughed this way all the way to his underground layer using the kitchen toilet.

It took him the majority of the day to finish his plan, as this was by-far the best plan ever (as he believed). "GIR!" he shouted loud enough for Gir to hear him. The next thing Zim knew was Gir already there next to him, red eyed, saluting, and alert. "Yes, master!"

"I have just finished laying out the foundation for my next eevvill plan, so I need you to listen up, Gir."

Gir's eyes and attitude changed back to his dunce-version. "Can we get tacos, Master?"

"Not now, Gir, now pay attention!" He demanded. The first thing I'm going to do is hack into this pathetic planets inferior satellites that project idiotic television so people ALL OVER THE THIS DISGUSTING PLANET CAN SEE ZIM, AND ONLY ZIM. Then I will use the power of Irkin hypnosis to control all who watch Zim, TO OBEY ZIM!" raising his gloved fist and laughing maniacally again. Gir laughed with him for a while and responded, "and then can we get tacos, master?"

Zim stopped laughing and looked at Gir with an eyebrow raised. "Yes, Gir, and then we get tacos."

"YAY!" Gir screeched, " IMMA SING THE TACO SONG!" He sings with a melody about eating tacos and runs upstairs to watch TV.

XxXxXxXx

Dib and his sister were on the living room couch. Dib was watching TV and Gaz playing a game. After a Bloaty commercial, another commercial came on that dragged Gaz's attention away from her game. "NEW GAME, AWSOME GRAPHICS, HARD LEVELS, YOU KNOW YOU WANT IT! BUY NOW! SOLD ONLY AT ONE LOCATION IN THE ENTIRE WORLD! LIMITED AMOUNT LEFT! GET IT BEFORE IT'S GONE! WE'RE LOCATED AT…"

Gaz's interest suddenly turned to anger when the signal cut off and Zim was on TV. Dibs jaw dropped as he pointed aggressively to the TV. Before Zim could speak, Gaz muttered "He. Will. Pay!" Fist clenched, she headed outside straight to Zims layer.

Dib couldn't stare away from the TV as he heard Zim speak words of hypnosis.

XxXxXxXx

"Greeting, filthy humans, I am ZIM, and I will be your supreme leader for the rest of your miserable disgusting lives! Now look into the center of this spiral thingy and OBEY YOUR MASTER, WHO IS ZIM!"

Zim put out a recording of him to loop "obey Zim your leader" to broadcast all who watched. Just then he heard "PARIMETER ALERT, PARIMETER ALERT" from his computer. "Who dares bothers the great and powerful Zim? Computer!" he yelled. The computer then showed Zim the master screen a video feed from the entrance. It was Gaz.

"Why is she here and why haven't my attack gnomes attacked her!"

"It seems that the human destroyed them" the computer responded.

Zim headed up using the fridge and headed for the door. Opening it up, he could see Gaz standing at his front steps, panting with her game in one hand and a gnomes head in the other. "You. Will. PAY!"

"I have no idea what your talking about sister of Dib, now go home and watch some TV, you disgusting earth monkey." Zim was about to close the door in her face, but she blocked in with the gnomes head and kicked it open, knocking Zim to the floor.

"The location of the best game ever is gone because of you!" She said with an evil tone in her voice as she stomped closer to Zim, who was scooting back towards a wall. When he got to the wall, he stood up.

Once Gaz was in Zims face, she yelled "YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE WILL BE LIKE A PRESCHOOL PLAYGROUND ONCE I'M DONE WITH YOU!" One of her eyes was twitching and she was panting in anger. He could feel the hot breath on his face.

Zim maneuvers his way out of her face and walks casually to the front door, to see Gaz out. "Pfft. Nothing you do to Zim will hurt, now go home and watch TV, little Gaz, before I-" He was cut off when Gaz threw the gnomes head at Zim, knocking him down, once again. "I will KILL YOU!" She yelled as she charged at Zim.

Gir then came running and screaming "YOU PROMISED ME TACOS, MASTER! I WANT TACOS!" bumping into Gaz, making her trip, she ended up falling, instead of charging, onto Zim, who was yelling will a wide open mouth. She tried to balance out, but her lips ended up landing on Zims.

There was a brief second of silence in shock and then Zim pushed her off to the side. "YOU IDIOT!"

Gaz gaged out the words. "Forget the game, I just want this taste out of my mouth!"

In a panic, Zim jumped up and sneered at the girl, "Do you not know what you have just done to Zim!?"

Gaz looked at him in confusion.

"Master and human, sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g, First comes kiss, then comes…" Gir pauses for a bit. "Wait, what comes next?" he paused again. "TACOS!" Once his song was over, he let out a smile with his tongue sticking out. "Gir go down to layer now!" and off he went.

After that Gir episode, she looked back at Zim. "Well?"

Zim Sighs, "Well the Irkin have this thing where if our saliva comes into contact with another, our coding changes…"

Gaz stands up. "Get to the point."

"NO ONE TELLS ZIM WHAT TO DO!" Pointing aggressively to her, He proceeds to clear his throat. "As I was saying, once the Irkins switch saliva, they become infatuated with each other. I saw it once before. I was a horrible, HORRIBLE I SAY!"

Zim flashbacks to his days at invader training. Lined up amongst his classmates, he sees a pair of his classmates playing and they end up kissing. Alarms rang and security picked them up and tossed them in a ship. Unknowing of what happened to them at the time, he later found out that they were exiled to 'Irkin Produce Planet' where Irkins babies are made, and all who were exiled were forced to kiss forever (as so he heard)

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm not Irkin, and I don't feel anything." Gaz pointed out

"True… you filthy humans could not possibly have any effect on almighty Zim. NOW BE GONE WITH YOU!" He pointed to the door eagerly for her to leave. "Gladly," she said walking out, "and you still will pay for making me miss that game."

She walked out and he slammed the door after her. He peered through the window to make sure she was leaving. "Foolish human" he muttered under his breath.

Gaz walked straight home seeing that Dib was still standing in the same place, watching the TV. She never glanced at the TV, instead walked right passed the living room and headed straight to her room. "Nobody bother me" and slammed the door and started doing her homework till she fell asleep.

XxXxXxXx

Suddenly, right after Gaz departed, Zim started feeling a bit of a painful tingle in his stomach. Thinking it was probably because he hasn't ate he announces to his robot, "GIR! Time to eat some tacos!" Gir jumped up in excitement as though hearing the word taco kicked him out of his dream. "YAY, MASTER GONNA GET SOME TACOS!"

Walking to the store, he noticed the humans acting weird, but brushed it off as if it was normal for them. Arriving at the ordering booth, Zim took out earth monies and laid them on the counter. "I wish to buy some of your tacos in exchange for this earth monies." The employee manning the register had drool hanging from his mouth all the way down to the counter. "Ugg, my leader, master Zim, must obey, Uggg" the employee responds giving him 3 buckets of tacos without even touching the money.

"Um, O-Kaay…" Zims says while taking the buckets. Gir immediately scarfs them down.

Zim ponders for a moment, while walking down the street, and looking at the zombified humans chanting "Must Obey". Then it clicked, "Oh yeah. Must have forgotten the hypnosis."

Arriving to down to his layer with snacks of his own, he turns to the live feed that was still looping. Turning the loop off, he appeared in front of the camera for the world to see. Tired he didn't know what his viewing slaves should do at the time, and decided to think about it tomorrow.

"Greetings, I am you master Zim, and when I turn this hypno-thingy off, you will still obey Zim. When you hear Zim, you will believe, obey, and never question your great master ZIM! That is all for now."

And so then he cut transmission back to regular programing, and started munching on his snacks trying to get rid of the painful tingling, of what he thought was hunger, but will soon realize what it truly it.

After his meal, Zim headed up using the trashcan to check on Gir, who was playing with Gaz's game.

"GIR! Where did you get that, that thing?"

"Over there" pointing to where Gaz fell on Zim earlier and then going back to playing the game.

"That is a human toy and we do not-" Zim was cut off by the pain in his stomach that had developed worse since it began. "Wha-what is going on with Zim? Computer, run a diagnostic!"

"It seems you have contracted Kootyitist" the computer responded.

"What is this 'kootyi-whatever, and how does Zim get rid of it! Tell me NOW!"

Showing detailed graphics, the computer proceeded to diction. "Kootyitist happens when an Irkin digest saliva of another and changes the coding of the Irks, making them develop the need for….err, well…" The computer stumbles.

"The need for what, computer?" the Irking asked with frustration, holding his abdomen.

"The images I am about to show you may be a bit more graphic."

"Nothing can scare Zim, do your worst!"

"Okay….If you say so." the computer resumes. "The symptoms will last until the lifespan of the Irkin ends, but can only be calmed down through the act of… intercourse."

The aliens eyes widened in rejection of the idea of this act, as the computer continues.

"The symptoms can only be calmed if the act is with the salvias source. Any others will prove useless."

"And if Zim does NOT do this disgusting act?"

"No data" the computer responds.

"Wha?"

"No data."

"Well then I guess that means we'll wait and see," Zims heads off the bed holding his stomach.

Zim couldn't sleep and the pain in his abdomen was growing, though he tried.


	2. At School

**Don't worry. It'll get more juicy towards by the next chapter (or the one after that). I promise. I just like a bit of backstory to make things, you know... make a bit more sence.**

Chapter 2 – At School

Tired and still in pain, Zim headed off to school the following day. He noticed the big head of Dib and his little sister, Gaz-human, walking a few yards ahead of him and started thinking to himself. 'She is not even Irkin! She doesn't even look like she is in as much pain as I.'

He held his abdomen with pressure and shut his eyes tight when a sudden rush of pain shivered though his body. Doing so, he ended up bumping into Gaz, knocking her down.

"WATCH IT, ZIM!" Dib yelled, as he helped his little sister up. "We were just waiting for the crosswalk to ring, so we could walk across safely, idiot!"

Ignoring his pain for a moment, Zim argued back. "DO NOT TELL ZIM WHAT DO DO! That Gaz-human should not have stopped so suddenly in front of Zim!"

Dib shuttered for a brief second, then his eyes became droopy and hypnotized. "Yes, Master Zim. You are right. I should never tell my almighty leader what to do." His attention swayed to Gaz. "Sister Gaz, refrain from stopping in front of the Great Almighty Zim, ruler of all Earth."

Both Gaz and Zim looked at Dib with great confusion till the crosswalk rang to cross. Zim then remembered about the hypnosis he played last night. "Yeeaa… You must obey ZIM, your master, and my first order for you, Dibstink, is to LEAVE ZIM ALONE!" he says with a smirk, showing his zipper teeth.

"Must. Obey." Dib responded.

They could hear the school bell ring from outside.

"Great, Zim now were late," she grabbed her brother from his collar, and started pacing, dragging him as he kept muttering "Must. Obey."

Zim just walked casually to his class, still in pain.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay, class," the teacher sneered, "I'm forced to teach you all about the human body and how all of you will make more idiotic kids like yourselves."

Zim enters the room.

"ZIM, you're late! Go get a tardy slip from the principal's office!"

Zim growled, but realized he didn't want to be there anyways, so he shut the door and went off to the office.

Once there, he went in front of the principals' desk. There a large man with an overly tight button-down short-sleeve dirty-white shirt showed his grizzly arms and knuckles holding on to a cigarette. "What happened to the other disgusting human that lived here?" Zim inquired.

"Crazy house," the man uttered with a deep static voice, "now what do you want?"

"Zim wished to acquire one of your papers that state that Zim did not arrive on time to one of your remedial education jail-rooms."

"You mean a tardy slip?"

"Yeah, Yeah, that thing"

"And why were you late?"

"Umm… the bell rang before I got here."

The man paused for a moment. "Hmm, seems legit. Here you go," handing him the slip.

Zim walks slowly towards his class, then notices Gaz standing outside her classroom, rummaging through her backpack. Just then a sudden rush of pain filled Zim, worse than before. "Damn, you Gaz-human, and what you have done to Zim," he mummers under his breath, holding his stomach like it was about to explode. After a brief minute, the pain started to subside, for now. Once he regained his composure, he walked over to Gaz, who was still looking though her backpack.

Walking closer to her, he had this strange feeling of her becoming more attractive to him. Acceptable, even.

"Little sister of the big-headed one, I have a question for you that Zim needs an answer to."

"What do you want, Zim" she asks without lifting her eyes to him.

"Do you remember when you came to Zims base to attack Zim?"

"Yeah…" she replies, still looking though her belongings.

"…and you fell on top of Zim…"

"Unfortunately…."

"Yes, well, have you experienced any 'excruciating' pain afterwards?"

Gaz paused for a moment. "You know what, I have…" She looked up at him with anger, but Zim had a some-what of a happy glow to find out that the pain he has is mutual.

"Really?!" Zims antennae perked up.

"Yeah… When I got home and realized that the best game ever slipped away from my grasp because some stupid alien decided to take over TV at the wrong time!" She snarled.

Zims antennae then flattened. "So, then, your human stomach has NOT been feeling angered like Zims?" He backed away slowly with a cautious grin. Gaz stomped forward like a territorial bull.

Thinking that she too could be under the Irkin hypnosis, Zim tried. "Your weak and feeble attempts do not scare Zim, now obey your supreme leader, who is ZIM, and I command you to NOT HURT ZIM!" He shrieked towards the end of his statement.

"I'LL SHOW YOU WHOS WEAK AND FEEBLE!" She charged at Zim.

Realizing that the hypnosis orders didn't work, he quickly maneuvered out of her speeding path and pulled out her game from his PAK. "STOP, or Zim will break it!"

Gaz stopped in her tracks and turned to face Zim. "I had a feeling I dropped it at your place. Now… Give it here and I promise your death will be AT LEAST slow and painful."

"If you want it back, in still-working condition, you have to do what I say." Zim grinned maniacally.

"If you so much as chip one grain off, I'll rip your arms out and beat you with them!"

Zim held the unit over his head threatening to drop it.

Gaz took in a big gulp with a sigh, "What do you want?" she mumbles with defeat.

"Come by my base after school. Zim has much to discuss with sister of Dib."

"That's it? Just talk? I'd rather die than listen to your rants. I get enough of that from my stupid brother."

Zim lets out one of his metal spider legs and points it to the screen of the hand-held toy.

Gaz couldn't bare the thought and gave in. "Fine, but I am still serious about ripping off your arms and-"

"Yeah, yeah," Zim interrupts, "-and beat Zim with them, got it," placing the toy in his PAK.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The school day resumed with Zim in class, as the teacher was teaching about sex-ed. All Zim could do is bear with the pain of his stomach and the pain of seeing/listening the horror of how humans reproduce. Wanting to scratch out is eyes and rip off his antennae (which he used to hear and smell of course), he was scratching at the desk in anticipation for the final bell to ring. Once it did, he ran out, being the first to exit school grounds and wanting to throw up.

"Human-mating is disgusting. I'm glad Irkin-mating is much more clean and efficient…" he said aloud to himself. He always though Irkins were neat and clean when reproducing and the end result would be a cracked open test tube. He wandered about it for a moment as he arrived to his layer, noticing Gaz had not arrived yet.

Once inside he yelled. "Computer! Run a search on the disgusting form of human-mating and the superior Irkin-mating and see how they compare!"

Looking at the results he was astonished on how similar they were. The only difference is Irkin fetus are forcefully discharged from maternal womb and cast to Irkin tubes to continue growing till 'birth'. Humans keep the fetus in maternal womb till it 'births' on its own.

"HAS ZIMS LIFE BEEN A LIE!" he yelped.

"Didn't they teach you about that during Irkin Education?" the computer notes.

Zim flashbacks to Irkin Education. After the incident with the two 'kissers' that were sent off to kiss forever, the teacher tried explaining what happened. "Incase that happens to you, you will be inexcusable and incarcerated to 'Irkin Produce Planet', where forever you will-." The teacher interrupted by Zim standing on the desk, "Silence! Zim is a born invader, and this knowledge is useless to Zim and Zim knows this will never happen to Zim!" and proceeds to run out of class.

After his flash back, he responds to the computer, "No, computer, they have never talked to Zim about any of this."

"INTRUDER ALERT, INTRUDER ALERT!" as the lights flicker red and the computer sirens.

"COMPUTER! Who dares enter the layer of Zim!" clenching his fist to the air.

The computer proceeds to show live feed, from the living room, on the master screen. It was Gaz, and Gir was trying to entertain her by breakdancing.

As soon as Zim noticed Gaz, he started thinking to himself that she seems to get a bit more attractive every time he sees her.

"What will Zim tell her? How will she react? What can I do?" … then the thinks 'stupid Gaz giving me the dreaded kootyitis'.

As soon as he stood up to go upstairs, he started to feel that recurring pain-feeling in his stomach again, getting worse and worse each time it comes. He decided to wait a while, till it subsided, to go upstairs.

**Okay, so I'm hand-writing the next chapter, and towards the end of it, it felt like my heart is choking me. I hope you will feel the same when I post it. (Though this is my first fan-fic eva, I think Imma be good at this one.)**


	3. Zims Proposal, Gaz Responds

**Okay, so um... I never knew that Invader Zim was so popular. I remember watching it when I was young, then a week ago, I saw there were episodes on Netfllix. I got a bit into the fanfics that were already here. I Loved them. Then decided to do one too. Well leave a comment if you can. I grow with anticipation and pleasure knowing other people play-out my imagination in there heads!**

Chapter 3 – Zims Proposal, Gaz Responds

Zim heads up using the trashcan to the kitchen. "What do you want, little Gaz?"

"I'm only hear for my game, stupid, now where is it?" She looks around; only view was the kitchen and the living room she was already in. Thinking to herself, not many places it could be.

"GIR!" Zim yelled to his metal minion who was still breakdancing and stopped at attention, saluting with red eyes. "YES, MASTER?"

"Go fetch some snacks for your master Zim and this Gas-human," Zim commanded.

Girs eyes when back to its cyan color and responded "Oki-doki, I get snacks for master and Gazzy! Do-de-do-de-do…" he sings an imaginary tune, and heads to the pantry getting Irkin snacks.

"Gaz, please sit on the couch of Zims layer" Zim trying to be calm, pointing to the chair, though he was still in a bit of pain.

"No, I'll stand," Gaz said bluntly.

"SIT!"

"NO!"

Zims PAK opens up quickly dispersing two metal spider legs. One leg was holding her game and the other leg pointing sharply near the screen. "Don't make Zim ask again."

She sat with unwillingness. "Now what?"

Zim sat on the couch too, but was closer to his side of the arm rest. He looked at her with a gaze. With the idea sinking into him about her and him, he notices that she seemed to look more acceptably attractive. But he knew she wouldn't go for it. What could he do? The pain was getting more unbearable by the minute and she seemed to look more appealing to him by the hour. 'That damn disease' he thought to himself. What has it done to him? He remembered researching more about it earlier. If any Irkin was to contract the horrible disease, they would automatically be exiled to Irkin Produce Planet. No excuses, no exceptions. If the tallest find out, they would strip him of his Invadership, and he would no longer be able to conquer this planet. All because of an accident. What could he do? He still wanted to conquer and realized he'll do anything to protect his title.

"If you're not going to say anything, I'll just take my game and go," Gaz trying to break Zim off from staring at her. "If this is about Dib, take it up with him, not me."

"No, this is not about Dibstink," Zim looked away. "This is about…" He paused for a moment

"Well?" Gaz grew agitated. "What, then?"

"ZIM AND GAZ-HUMAN!" he yelled, and then holding his mouth, cheeks blushed a darker shade of green.

"What are you talking about, Zim?" Gaz responded with one eyebrow raised.

"When you, Gaz-human, kissed Zim-"

"Unfortunately?" Gaz interrupted.

"Right"

"Horrifically?"

"Yeah'

"Accidently?"

"Okay, Zim's got it…" Zim, a bit agitated himself from the constant interruptions.

"It meant nothing, Zim"

"Zim knows, but that thing I told you about Irkins, is happening to ZIM, and I hate it!" Zim looks at Gaz with his voice with a sudden worry.

"Well nothing is happening to me, so what do you want me to do about it?" She stares back at him.

Zim looks away for a brief moment. "Zim was doing research and found the only way that could temporarily ease the horrible pain that Zim is suffering."

"Well, what is it." Gaz was growing more impatient.

Zim still facing forward, looks at Gaz from his peripherals, then turns to face her. "Zims needs Gaz-human to do, what the humans call, 'the sex'."

Gaz was in shock for a moment. A silence ran in the room that, for Zim, lasted too long. He looked around feeling awkward and a light clearing of his throat. The silence was broken when Gaz finally responded.

"No."

"Why?" asked Zim.

"Because things like that are sacred for humans, especially if they're, um, you know…" Gaz blushed a little.

Zim looking bewildered at Gaz. "If their what?'

Hating to explain, Gaz flustered, "Virgins, Zim, Virgins!"

"What is Verr-jeens?" Zim asked.

"It's when you never had sex before." Gaz looking away in embarrassment.

"Is Gaz a Ver-Jeen?"

Gaz muttered barley loud enough for him to hear. "Yea…"

"Zim had never done the disgusting act either, but Zim feels that if he doesn't, Zim will die of pain and Zim refuses to be exiled to Irkin Produce Planet. Zim was born to be an invader, not an Irkin Producer.

"Irkin what?" Gaz asked.

"Nothing." Zim immediately responded.

"Well my answer is still no." Gaz stood up and started heading for the door.

"Why?"

Gaz looked back at him. "Because I want my first to be special. Not happening if only one person is satisfied."

Zims eyes narrowed as he stood up. "Zim will fight to keep the title as invader, and nothing will tell Zim otherwise." He then proceeded to lift the game high and threatened to smash it. "You will obey Zim! Zim refuses to go to Irkin Producer Planet."

"DO IT!" She yelled back. "I'd rather just buy another one!"

"Then I will just command all those who produce these infernal consuls, to destroy each and every one on this entire filthy planet!"

A mild silence stood in the air. Gaz's eyes narrowed. "You wouldn't dare…"

"Try me," Zim smirked showing his rugged teeth.

Gaz looked down with her fist clenched. That game consul was the only thing that removed her from her problems. With the absence of a mother, and father, and the unbearable rants of her brother, Dib, everything else she tried was stupid and involved socializing with the idiots of this world. What could she do? That toy was the only thing she liked in this world. After a moment swimming in her thoughts, she finally pushed the idea of defeat.

"What will I get out of it?" She murmured"

Zim looked at her confused. "What do you mean, I'm letting you keep your precious games."

"Idiot, I'm practically giving you my body for your sick, twisted, pleasure, and not dying, I need something of equal of greater value."

"Zim makes no equality deals with pathetic weak huma-"

"THEN I'D RATHER DIE!" she interrupts Zim.

Zim stared at her for a moment in a pause, "I'll think of something Gaz-human."

"Fine, I'll be back at 8:00," Gaz stated with a sneer as she began walking out.

Zims stomach was starting to act up again and so he raced to the window to yell Gaz a message loud enough for her to hear. "MAKE IT 7:00!"

An enormous wave of pain began to wave over Zim and he realized its already been 24 hours. The pain lasted for a good long 10 minutes the subsided slowly once again. "Zim cannot take it any longer!" He let out a sigh. He looked at the clock and noticed it was already 5:30.

"Computer!" Zim Yelled, "teach me everything about these verr-jeens and female-human pleasure." The computer the indicated that command and Zim planed on studying till it was time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gaz stormed home, heading straight for her room. Wanting to play her game to take her mind off things, but since it was taken away, there wasn't much she could do. She glared at the clock seeing that it was already 5:30. She had to mentally prepare herself for what was to come at 7:00. She didn't want to go, but her game and all games around the world were at stake for the good of humanity, as so she kept telling herself.

"Till then, I'll just do my homework." She hopped on her bed and proceeded to do her school work. However, the warmth of her room seemed to make her feel too comfortable and she started to get relaxed. Too relaxed. She started to drift off to a comfortable slumber.

7:35 and Professor Membrane knocked on his daughter's door to check up on her before he departed for work. Noticing that his daughter was already fast asleep, he tucked her in and kissed her and early good-night. "Sweet Dreams, my little pumpkin" and he switched off the lights.

Heading downstairs, the father saw his son lounging in front of the TV. "Dib, your sister is sleeping so be sure not to wake her. Okay, son?"

Dib just responded with and "Uhn-huh".

"I'll be back tomorrow, since I have to do much work at the lab today. Call if anything happens!" and then the professor walked out the door.

"Uhn-huh," Dib with drool hanging from his bottom lip, still glued to the TV with the hypnotized eyes still drooping.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Before Zim knew it, it was already 7:45. "What is taking so long?" Sill peering at the research he began since he last saw Gaz. The images no longer making him weeze with vomit, rather just made him hunger with anticipation. He then proceeded to head upstairs using the kitchen toilet and headed his way to exit his residence. He Passed Gir who was asleep on the couch.

Zim proceeded to walk to the Membrane household and noticed that the professors car was pulling out of the driveway to leave.

As Zim arrived in front of their door, he noticed Dib though the living room window watching TV.

Just then, Zims stomach started to wail harder than ever. The pain was unbearable. Pressing on his stomach with all his Irkin might, he was shaking and felt like he was about the pass out. His PAK drew out its spider legs to help in stand up. He then started to climb around the house looking for the window of Gazs' room.

"Victory…" he whispered to himself. He checked to see if the window was unlocked. "Too easy, little Gaz."

He entered to dark room. The only light coming into the room was from the Moon and stars shining down through her window. That was all the light he needed to see the silhouette of his prey.

He managed to get onto of the bed, hovering just above her, without waking her up. His sharp metal talons coming from his PAK, digging into her sheets, were practically strapping her down to her bed.

He gazed down at her, hovering closer. Noticing more how attractive she had gotten, the pain in his stomach continued. The disease she gave him had made him think thoughts he would have never before. He would have never gave her a second glance before that incident. It was all her fault and something needed to be done, and she needed to cooperate. A deal was made and she didn't hold up her end of the bargain. So many things rushing through his head. The disease. The pain. Gaz's rejection. Losing his title of Invadership. Being exiled to Irkin Produce Planet. He didn't want any of it, but what was he to do. A bit of anger swept him at the thought that she didn't obey.

He leaned over to whisper in her ear, "Oh, little Gazzy, wake up. Your Zim is here", with his eyes narrowed and a grin that showed his rugged teeth.

She was facing up, and felt the hot breath of someone breathing right above her. Her first feeling before fully awake, was the feeling of being bound, unable to move. Her eyes slowly opened, slowly focused as she adjusted through the blur of waking up in the darkness. As soon as she seen the form looming over her, she felt a jolt of energy wake her up immediately. Identifying the form by the dim light coming from the window, it was no mistake about it. It was Zim.

"You didn't come to Zim like you promised." His eyes glowed with evil intentions and a smile that was just as maniacal.

What could she do? What would he do?

**So I'm going though the next chapter and I warn you, it will be adult-rated. WARNING! IT WILL BE ADULT-RATED! And if you plan on going to the next chapter, allow me to Mind-do your brain. Till then I will watch all you horny people squirm in anticipation for the next one. I WILL MAKE YOU SUFFER. Not because I want to... but because I'm still working on the rough draft. (hehe... I said rough... and draft.)**


	4. The Fight (M-Rated)

**WARNING! Don't let the chapters title fool you. There really will be a minor fight, followed by a lot of r-rated juicy type stuff. Please comment... oh and before I forget... *sigh* I dont own anything from the show, invader zim, bla bla bla... ALSO! I TRY TO ADD A NEW CHAPTER EVERYDAY. I NEEDZ TO IMPROVE MY TYPIN SKILZ.**

Chapter 4 – The Fight

A brief silence filled the darkness of the room. Gaz realized her situation. With her body lying restrained, from the sheets pushing her down to the bed, her heart jumped to her throat as she could not tell if this was really happening or was it just a dream. She tried to squirm her way to loosen the sheets, but Zim was pinning them down with his sharp metal spider legs from his PAK.

"Get off, Zim, or I'll scratch out your eyes and squeeze them till they pop."

An evil grin matched to his voice, "Now why would Zim do that, my little Gazzy?" His warm breath heated close to hers. His voice made a quiet echo as though nothing else were in the room but them.

Gaz tried again to pry herself from feeling helpless, but the pressure was just getting tighter as he leaned closer.

"SECURITY!" she screamed.

The toys on her stand began to glow red-eyed and started to move. Zim looked to them and saw the play-things shake, rattle, and roll their way towards him. Zim ejected himself from his dominating position over Gaz, and aimed his sharp points of his metal legs to the possessed dolls. As most of them charged, the rest jumped on him, biting and shocking him with their wiring. Zim attacked back by piercing through their bodies, tossing them to the ground, and stomping on them. Once done, he loomed over the defeated broken parts as some still eliding electrical sparks. Hearing a door creek, Zim looked over to see that Gaz trying to be quiet opening her bedroom door to escape.

'Stupid rust', Gaz thought to herself, as she tried to open the door, but Zim used one of his PAK legs to shut the door, before she could leave, letting out a loud shut.

With the rest of his PAK legs, he protruded them to the wall around her, making it impossible for her to escape his view.

With Gaz forcefully faced to Zim, and the metal that surrounded them, she felt his ruby eyes, gleaming thought the dark, touring all around her body then to stared into her eyes. "You will belong to Zim, and only Zim," as he moved closer to her lips, with a sly grin. Their mouths close to each other, she could feel his warm breath once again.

"I don't, and won't, belong to anybody, especially not you, Zim" Gaz's eyes glared with fierce.

Zim came closer to her and slowly placed his lips on the side of her pail trembling neck. Sucking and biting.

Gaz faced away with eyes closed and it felt a little good. But she didn't want to give in.

"Stop it, Zim, or I'll Ki-." She was cut off when she began to feel his gloved hand reach up, under her shirt, and began fondling her breasts. Her eyes widened in disbelief of what he just done. He explored all around her upper body and stared to get closer to her nipples.

Gaz felt frozen with dangerous pleasure as Zim began playing with her nipples until they hardened.

"Zim…" Gaz said softly, "Stop…" Gaz still wanted it to stop, but not as much as she wanted him to keep doing it.

Zim knew by the tone of her voice and the pattern of her breath, that she liked it, and signs such as those make words useless.

Grabbing around her waist, he pushed her closer to him, feeling their mid sections rub together. Moving away from sucking and lightly biting at her neck, Zim saw that he had created a love mark.

"You belong to Zim now." Zim whispered in her hear.

"No." as Gaz felt a rush of pleasure from the nipple play. "I don't… and I never will belong to you."

Zim lifted her shirt to her neck and began sucking and nibbling her other nipple. Now with one hand playing with one and his tongue playing with the other.

Zim laid her down to the floor, and still thinking she could chance it, Gaz squirmed to get away, with her hands on his chest, but Zim used his PAKs claws to lock her hands above her head. She would have no choice but to endure.

Zim lay on her, his hardened member rubbing against her womanhood. Gaz felt it and she began to feel lost in exhilarations. After he had his fill of sucking and nipple play, he backed up hovering above her.

"What is it?" Gazs' eyes focused on his next actions with eyes containing a bit of lust.

"Zim had done a lot of research on both human and Irkin mating, and ver-geens."

Gaz could tell he still had trouble pronouncing it. "Okay?"

Zim slowly look his gloves off, revealing to her, his bare hands. The structure was almost alike to humans, except no pinky, and nails, a lot sharper and thicker with a brighter shade of green. "Zim knows that it will hurt the female humans for the first time, and they bleed…"

Gaz looked up at him with confusion.

"Zim will be gentle with Gaz-human, so you too can feel the pleasure Zim feels."

Gaz stares cautiously at the sharp talons of his claws, and suddenly felt Zim hover right over her , so that all she could see was his face. She could feel his lips closer to hers and was waiting for the kiss, but instead, she felt his warm hand ease into her panties, reaching for, and digging lower to her clit, right above the opening. Gaz squinted her eyes in ecstasy with her embarrassed bushing cheeks facing up above Zim. With each massaging move he made with his fingers, he leered at the expressions Gaz made, to figure out the exact spot that would make her moan with pleasure. Once found, he stopped as Gaz became stiff and shaky with pleasure feeling her entire being. Her insides felt like they were shifting erratically.

Zim saw this and began massaging her pleasure spot with adequate pressure and speed. Gaz was in bliss. With Zims busy hand still massaging, he managed to slip a finger into her opening. His fingers fully engulfed in her petals of flesh. Two fingers massaging and one shoving in and out of her warmness, Zim played with her nipple with his open hand.

Gaz felt like she was about to let out a large moan and she felt her limit about to peak. Zim felt her about to climax and at that moment, Zim shut his eyes and placed his mouth over hers, allowing her to moan as loud and she wanted to in his mouth.

Zim then explored her mouth as though he was claiming it for himself. Gaz resisted at first but finally gave in to Zims attempts to please her.

He continued to finger her, massage her clit, fondle her breasts, and kiss her with passion, getting rougher and rougher until she was about to cum again, but just before she could, he pulled away.

Zim remembered coming across a part in his research about mating. 'Leave them wanting more'. He planned to pull away right before she would climax, but he wouldn't leave here there for long. He peered over the sight of her lying on the floor, surrounded by his PAKs spider legs, and her hands trapped between the metal above her head. It was apparent, to her panting and her gaze of anticipation of delight, the teasing was working.

Zim could see the shine of her body as her light sweat glistened in the moonlight that peaked through the window. Having that window open, they could feel the light breeze thy needed.

"Why did you stop?" Gaz panted as the sudden gush of satisfaction stopped. Zim saw in her eyes that his Gaz-human wanted more. He looked at his hand and he could smell the sweetness of her juices. He licked his finger, to see if it tasted as good as it smelled. To his delight, he responded, "You taste really good, my little Gaz."

Gaz was still panting and she didn't run as he pulled back his PAKs metal legs. Zim knew she wouldn't. He picked to up to lay on her bed. He knelt over her and began taking her clothes off. Zim began examining her entire body lying on top of her wrinkled bed sheets. "My Irkin God. Gaz-human is very beautiful. Beautiful and sweet."

Gaz blushed even more, unknowing of how to respond.

Zim licked his fingers again and lowered his head. Gaz watched eagerly of how this might feel. He liked the feeling of how his Gaz-human climaxed with his finger in her. He wanted that same feeling with his tongue as he wanted to taste the source of her sweetness.

He began massaging her sensitive spot with his tongue, and Gaz lightly shivered at the Irkins touches. Noticing her jolt, he moved his thin Irkin tongue around the spot that make her moan with great pressure as he slowly slid down her opening, already dripping with her juices from when she came earlier. He let his tongue slide in and all around as far as his tongue could reach. Using one of his hands he played with her clit, massaging with perfect pressure. Gaz let his tongue go crazy in her as she felt like she was being pushed to her peak once again.

Zim stopped all of the sudden as he pulled away, holding his stomach.

"NO, not now!" Zim shut his eyes and the pain started to grow, aiming itself to make him pass out.

Gaz, with eyes wide opened, asked worry in her throat, "Zim, what's going on?"

The pain was only getting worse, and he started to hover above Gaz as he pulled out his member. She had seen that it was too large to be human, though she only read that men usually have a normal penis size around 6 or 7 inches. This was at least a ridiculous 15 inches with thickness. The base looked like veiny waves circling all around, not smooth like the norm.

"Zim?" Gaz bewildered with confusion and worry.

Zim then began to gently give a thrust into her flower, only enough for his tip to be engulfed. Before Gaz could let out a yelp of pain, her gasp was caught Zims mouth. Feeling her warmness surround his hardened member, he was in Irkin heaven. He slowly eased in and out with his tip as he felt a blockage inside her. He knew it was her hymen. With each thrust, touching her virginity, Gaz let out a painful moan inside Zims mouth. With each stoke, Zim could feel the pain subsiding more and more. That action went on until his pain was completely gone and all he could feel was the pleasure of being inside his Gaz-human. He didn't want to stop. He wanted to go deeper, harder, faster. But he seen Gaz-humans expression. She was in pain.

As soon at his pain was completely gone, he slowed down to a halt, his tip still inside her, pushing up against her innocence. He released his lips from his Gaz-human as she let out her shortened breaths.

Zim looked down at his Gaz-human, breathing just as she did. Her sweat… her juices… they didn't affect Zim.

Gaz looked up at Zim with immensity. Wondering what he would do next, or if she needed to say something. She didn't know what to think about the situation anymore. All she wanted was the best video game ever that Zim officially took away from her. As he also did, her game consule. And now what? Her virginity? She looked at Zim trying to figure out what he was going to do. Given her current position, it was obvious. The thought came to her that Zim only needed her body so he wouldn't feel the pain from that disease. At that moment she realized she didn't want to be his slave to this. For all she knew, that pain will just keep coming back. She didn't want that kind of life.

Gaz's thoughts suddenly began to think about immense pain, as Zim forced his mouth onto hers and thrust forward breaking her hymen, slowly moving in deeper and deeper. She yelled with all her power into his mouth and sinking her nails into his arms. Gaz hating herself for letting her guard down.

Zim liked this, thinking to himself, 'now this Gas-human belongs to Zim and only Zim', and no one could tell him otherwise. Blood dripping from her opening as he thrust in and out, feeling her warm tightness, he was in content and delight as savoring each feeling inside her. His pain had stopped for now, as he knew it was going to comeback eventually, but for the moment, he didn't care. He was satisfying himself.

This was not feeling good for Gaz. It would take time for her to feel an orgasm from this. She just wanted it to end as he was hitting in too hard, too deep, and too fast for a virgin. With each rough movement she moaned in pain into his mouth that he was forcing down on her.

Zim opened his eyes slightly to see Gaz, and noticed she was in pain again. He quickly slowed down, and toned down in deepness. Gaz's expression quickly changed to a calmer one and Zim closed his eyes to focus on massaging her tongue with his and playing with her nipple with his fingers.

Gaz began to feel the pain slowly turn to pleasure after Zim had gone easier on her. She closed her eyes and began embracing his touched, his tongue, and his member inside her.

Zim could feel the moment getting close. Gaz felt more and more pleasured. The peak was getting close for both of them. Gaz could feel they were going to go at the same time, if not close. Zim wanted to wait till Gaz orgasms came first, and as soon as he felt the walls inside her tighten, he couldn't hold it anymore. Gaz buckled letting out a shaking moan inside Zims mouth, as did Zim into hers shortly after. He couldn't describe the feeling as he came inside of her.

Panting in each other's mouths, and dripping with sweat, they stared at each other with a brisk silence and a gust of midnight wind entering the room through the, still open, window.

**I wonder what the tallest will think if they found out... **


	5. The Almighty Tallest

**Sorry this chapter might be short, as they all mostly are, but I get busy sometimes. I still try to update a chapter every day though. I really dont know where this is heading yet, but I didn't know where it was going to head when first started.**

Chapter 5 – The Almighty Tallest

The breeze of the night air was fresh as it helped their recovery that much more.

As their breathing began to slow, Zim removed himself from his Gaz's pink fleshy hold. A mixture of virgin blood and cum followed as he pulled out. Gaz let out a low feminine grunt in her throat as he did just that.

He was still hovering his warm body over hers, arms weak, as her sweat mixed with his into the bed sheets. As Zim backed away, sitting on his knees below her naked body, he tucked his long thick softening member back into his black pants.

Not a word was uttered as Gaz looked away, still feeling the pain from the pounding; she closed her legs and lay on her side, grasping the dry part of her sheets.

Gaz looked up as Zim, who was about to utter something to break the silence, but they suddenly heard commotion coming from outside. Zim shot up and paced himself to the window and looked around to see the source of the interruption.

"GIR," Zim yelled, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

"HI, MASTER, "Gir screeched as he looked up to see Zim. "I woke up and you were gone, where did you go?" he said with saddened emotion.

Zim looked down to his metal minion, with one eyebrow slightly arched. "Gee, Gir, I don't know. Where am I at right now?" Zim sarcastically questioned.

Gir was quiet for a moment then reluctantly replied, "with the big-head and Gazzy?"

"Yes, Gir... yes." Zim already feeling bothered by his sudden appearance. "Now, what do you want with your master, Gir?"

"THE TALLEST CALLED ON THE BIG TV!" whaling his arms in distress. Zim's eyes widened to hear the unexpected news. "They told me that they were on their way!"

"WHAT!?"

Gir repeated, "They told me that they were on their way!"

"WHAT!?"

Gir repeated, "They told me-."

"I know what you said."

"So that's when I went door to door looking for you, Master."

"Oh my Irkin God!" Zim looked down the street as he could see a couple houses on fire, some broken into homes, a black cat on fire mewing, people running and crying, "WHY, OH GOD, WHY!" as a fire truck arrives. Before the firemen could douse any flames, their truck ablazed itself and the firemen had to put out that fire first. He could see a news reporter interviewing a bystander, whose cloths had burn marks and orange sauce, looking on the fritz. "It-it-it was green….an-and-and FURRY and it had this blank uneasy stare that seem to peer into my soul. Oh man, I don't know what that THING was…" The sketch artist was drawing Oscar the grouch and nodding to the man. Zim could also see a woman sitting on the sidewalk, rocking back and forth, cradling what appeared to be a sausage link, murmuring to herself, "the horror… the horrible horrible horror," as she pet the processed meat.

"Yes Gir, you certainly did come look for me…"

Zim narrowed his eyes down to his minion, who had stared back at his master with dumbfounded eyes and a quirk in his smile. Gir stared at his Master for a quick moment with his cyan colored eyes, till it caught a glimpse of a cricket and he suddenly knelt down to it. "MASTER! This thing makes music with its legs!"

Zim ignored his comment and responded, "Zim will be down there in a bit," and walked away from the window.

Gir gingerly talked to the chirping insect. "I will call you tiny, and we can start our own band, and you can play the pianooo, and Gir with daaaance, and-and-and we could be best friends…. FOREVER!"

As Zim looked around the room, he saw that Gaz had left. He heard the water run down the hall. As he looked down towards the stairway exit, he could see that it was filling with a fog from the shower running high. "Zim thinks the window would be safer."

Climbing down Gaz's window, which was on the second level, Zim lost his footing, slipped, and fell onto a bush of thorns. A bush that was only meant to grow thorns, not flowers, not even leaves.

"Master, you okay?" Gir worried

"Yes, Gir… sharp needles, piercing my body, broke my fall" Getting up, Zim brushed himself off and proceeded to his layer.

Meanwhile, Gaz put the shower hot enough for her to stand. She scrubbed her body with harshness and violence, as she used the same soap to wash out her mouth. She could smell Zim's scent overpower the soap as it kept bring rinsed off by the scorching heat of the water.

"Great, now I smell like him." It didn't stink badly, nor was it pleasant. It was just a smell that she could easily identify as Zim.

"The smell, it…" she paused after a vigorous scrub. "… it won't go away." She scratched hard with her sponge a bit more to try again. It was a failed attempt. She yelled. "NOOOOOO…." As she cuffed under herself, she pushed out Zims juices. When she seen her hand filled with his cum, she noticed I was the lightest shade of green.

As the shower pounded on her body, she grew lost in thought from the experience. 'I can't believe Zim was my first… but it felt real good.' When she fell into flashbacks of each climactic moment, a faded blush swept her cheeks. 'But it wasn't even for love. He just used me.' The red in her face slowly dispersed. 'I won't ever let that happen again. Not until I know for sure the end result will be for the better.' Confusion rained on her at the thought of ever being able to love him. 'What am I thinking… He used me. Why should I continue to let him.' As she exited the tub, she decided to see for herself how this would all play out. The smell of Zim sill lingered on her skin.

Zim, who was blocks away, stopped abruptly as her had a chill run down his back and heard a distant noise. "Gir, did you hear that?"

Gir looked at his cricket and held it to Zims face. "Tiny, say 'excuse me' to master."

"Gir, I don't even think… oh, never mind", as they continued walking to the layer.

Still on fire, the same black cat from Girs aftermath ran across them. "OOOO, Master," Gir pointed, "That's bad luck!"

"Gir, everything with you is bad luck, plus I think that cat use to be orange. The fire must have just seared its fur."

"Kewl" the robot responded.

Gir and Zim headed down to the layer. Zim wanted to see what the inspection was for so he opened communication with his leaders.

"Greetings, my Tallests, I am Zim and I-"

"ZIM," Red interrupted, "LOOK AT YOU!" The expression on Reds face was infuriation. Purple looked like he was holding in his chuckles.

"What?" Zim asked with confusion. "What do my almighty leaders see wrong with Zim?"

"You have kootyitis!" Red pointed out to Zim.

"What!? No I don't!" Zim looked down at his arms and legs, as to how it might have showed. "Zim has no such thing!"

"Your robot told us…" Red smirkly remarked. Purple busted out with laugher.

Zim turned to his SIR unit. "GIR! Didn't I tell you not to tell anyone?"

"No."

"Why didn't you tell me you told the Tallests?" Zim flustered with anger sneered at Gir.

"Oh yeah, I'll go ahead and tell you now. I told the ones on TV you have-."

"GIR!" Zim quickly interrupted.

"Relax, Zim" Purple continued, "Were not going to exile you to Irkin Produce Planet."

"Eh?" Zim faced the screen once again.

Red started to explain. "That's only if it's between 2 of our own species, only at the risk of further implications, such at 'the birth' were to arise. Everyone knows interspecies relation will never get that far because our genes are too different."

"Yeah Zim," Purple finished, "That's why we didn't exile Fik…" picking up the Irkin, Fik, up by his head to show Zim who he was, "…when he landed on a puddle of a blobs saliva." Purple threw Fik back into the crowd behind them.

"Oh, okay" Zim finaly responded.

"Just remember Zim," Red said, "You still are an Irkin Invader, and if you start attracting emotions, such as the love, the lust, etc., for whatever creature you're cursed to, then you and your creature will be separated and brought to Irk Court, where you will be stripped of your title, and your creature will be trialed for punishment." Purple interrupted, "yeah, we usually just keep them as our own pets."

Red cleared his throat from the interruption and finished, "we just don't want these, so called, 'feelings' to get in the way of the mission."

Gaz quietly made her way to Zims layer. Since his DNA was still around herm security was easy to pass through. Once down there, she overheard Zim talking to someone. Out in the open, the Tallests could see her, but Zim was still focused on his leaders on the screen.

Zim cleared his throat to assure his masters, "your antennae can rest at ease, my Almighty Tallests, the human will pose no threat to the mission or to Zim with those disgusting feelings . I will merely be using her to subside any pain I have from that horrible, horrible disease. I am an Irkin invader, and nothing, NOTHING I SAY, will change that fact!"

"If you say so, so hey, is that her right there?" purple eased into the screen.

"Huh?" Zim questioned.

"Right there, behind you!"

Zim turned to see Gaz, who stood in shock and assurance that her questions were answered.

"Wow, Zim, I wouldn't mind having her as a pet," said Purple.

"Yeah, Zim. I'm kind of hoping you fail at this, which I don't think will be too long." Red continued.

Zim turned back to his leaders with a bit of agitation at their comments. "Zim will not fail, my almighty tallests, as you will see when you arrive."

Red and Purple looked confused at Zim. "Who ever said that we were coming?" Zim turned his glare over to Gir, who shugged his shoulders to indicate he didn't know, still holding his goofy smile.

Red broke the scilence. "So, Zim, um, yeah, check back with us in a few weeks." "Yeah Zim," Purple continued, "Enjoy your 'mate' while you can, and remember 'the feelings' are an invaders weakness." "End transmission," Red finished. The signal was cut, but not fast enough for the leaders to let their viewers hear them bust out in laughter.

**The next chapter will be longer. It will be just as juicy as 'The Fight'... Then... conflict. Oh How I love conflict. Happy reading! AND COMMENT! I THRIVE OFF OF IT! I NEED MY MOTIVATION! *in pain* starting...to feel...muse...slipping...away... *falls to ground with pen***


	6. Love Triangle Pt1

**OKAY, SORRY! I was running out of muse. (your fault, ITS ALL YOURS FAULTS!) jk. Anyywho, I tried to put the longness of a long chapter, but decided to make it into two, instead. I divided where m-rated began, so untill I type up the next chapter, YOU WILL SUFFER! SUFFER THE WRATH OF A CLIFFHANGER, SUFFER I SAY! **

**enjoy.**

Chapter 6 - Love Triangle 1

After the transmission ended, Zim was stuck looking at the master screen. He could see Girs reflection on the blackness of it. He noticed Gaz was not there, and turned around to ask Gir, "Where did the Gaz-human go?"

"She went that-a-way," pointing out into another hall of his layer. Zim stood up to look for her, walking in the direction Gir pointed. Gir followed.

"Master, is Gazzy your girlfriend?"

Zim didn't respond to Girs question for a while. He'd thought about it before, after the incident, but shuttered at the thought of being banished. Since now he knows for sure that he will not be exiled, he tried thinking about it again. "Being boyfriend and girlfriend means a lot of things. It would mean doing things in the name of love, and love is not on my to-do list. Why do you ask?"

"I like Gazzy, she watches me dance. I wanted to show her my new friend, but she ran before I could. Why did she run?"

"I dunno, I'll ask when I find her."

Gaz ran as soon as she heard Zim say that he was just going to be using her. The moment she got lost, she started wandering around till she saw a hint of an exit. She came to a room where the doors opened automatically when she passed by. She stopped and went inside to look around. As she toured herself around the room, she began touching, what appeared to be Zims bed. "This must be where he sleeps." As she walked passed a smaller door inside the room, it opened, reviling his wardrobe. She saw dozens, upon dozens, of the same alike cloths on an automatic rail that kept rotating. "How, predictable," she said sarcastically peering at his cloths. She continued to walk around his room to see if anything else might interest her. Another door opened as she passed by, that lead to a large bathroom. Deciding to wash her face, she went over to, what she's hope was the sink, and turned one of many knobs that hung above the one faucet. A clear thick substance began to pour out the faucet. The texture was like hand sanitizer, but smelled pleasant. She began to wash her face and hands with it. Remarkably, when she was done, Zims smell vanished from her, only leaving the one pleasant scent from washing with the clear liquid. "Now, that's better."

Zim didn't want the search for the Gaz-human to take too long as he was getting sleepy. "Gir, spread out to find the Gaz, and when you find her, show her out. She is probably lost." Gir saluted with red eyes. "YES SIR!" His eyes quickly turned blue. "I LOVE HIDE AND SEEK!" and ran off into another direction. As Gir departed, Zim started feeling that tingle in his stomach once again. "Oh not again," as he held his stomach.

As Zim continued searching, he started remembering about the last time he sexed with Gaz. A quite smile broke out on his face as he recalled the sensations from that time. He remembered feeling like he was in heaven when he came inside her. It was unlike anything that had ever happened to him. 'I'll never forget.' A shiver went down his spine as he neared his dorm. "Why is my sleeping quarter open?" As he peaked inside, he saw Gaz washing her face. He spied for a little, thinking of how beautiful she was, 'I can't believe I never notice how pretty she is'. He continued to watch while she dried her hands and face, and the pleased expression as she smelled her palms. He didn't know which knob she used, but as she came closer to the exit of the room, he smelled it. It was the scent of sensual bliss, one of Irkin mate foundations.

Zim blocked the doorway as Gaz was about to walk out, giving her a light scare as she jumped back in a gasp. "What are you doing?" Zim asked.

"I was just trying to find a way to remove your smell from earlier." She tried to go around him, but he moved with her, to block escape. "and what are 'you' doing Zim?"

"I plan on making you mine… permanently." He grinned.

"I'm not going to let you. I'm not your slave." Gaz glared angrily at Zim.

"For as long as I have this pain, you belong to me, and seeing as how there's no cure, we're stuck together till I die." Zim slowly moved his way to Gaz as she stood her ground.

"Then that means I'll have to kill you then." Gaz smirked.

Zim laughed. "I am an Irkin soldier. Nothing you, pathetic humans, do to me will hurt. Now be a good little Gaz and prepare for more," moving closer to her face.

The smirk on Gaz vanished, as she let out a roar of anger and charged at Zim. Tackling him to the ground, she rose up and tried to run out the room. Zim grabbed her by the ankle, tripping her, and dragged her below him till they were seeing eye to eye. Gaz pushed him, making him fall backwards, to get out of his grip, got up, and started running down the hall.

"I see my little slave like to play rough." Zim shot up and started chasing behind her, using his PAK legs. "YOU CANT HIDE FROM ZIM!"

Gaz continued to run, choosing random turns, till she bumped into Gir.

"GAZZY, I FOUND'ED YOU!" Gir jumped on her leg. "Master ganna be soo pleased." As he rubbed his head on her leg.

"Shhh, Zim is looking for me. How do I get out of this maze?"

"Oh-oh, I know, follow me." Gaz followed Gir to a nearby tube. "This will take you up out the toilet." Gaz quickly went inside, "Thanks."

"BYE GAZZY! I LIKE PLAYING HIDE AND SEEK WITH YOOOUUU!" Gir waving crazily as she went up.

Zim heard his minion and motioned to their direction, arriving just as Gaz was out of sight. "Did I win the game master?" Gir asked.

Zim continued to leer up at Gaz's escape route. "No, Gir, you didn't win."

"Aww, man…. Can we play again?"

As Gaz shot up the toilet in the kitchen, she jumped out and ran for the door. Gaz saw that is was daybreak and started running to make it way to her home, but suddenly bumped into someone, knocking her down. "Sorry about that," the strange boy lent out a hand to help her up. She insisted on herself by rejecting his offer of assistance and got up on her own.

Gaz looked up at him and froze at how cute he was. He looked to be a little older than her, with black hair, large dark red eyes, tall, with a medium build, and a tone a little darker than hers. She quickly snapped out of it. "Next time, watch where you're going," she sneered as she looked behind herself to see if Zim had followed her. The boy noticed this and asked, "What are you looking for?" Gaz looked back at the boy, "just making sure Zim isn't following me."

"ZIM?! 'THE' ZIM?" the boy sounded surprised. "You know him?" Gaz asked.

"Not personally, but everyone around seems to be acting dumber that usual and repeating the same thing, 'must obey Zim'. So what's the deal and why would he be looking for you?"

"It's a long story," Gaz grabbed the boy by the wrist, "follow me." "But where are we going?"

"Seeing as how you're not hypnotized like everyone else, you seem competent enough to help me out on a mission."

"But, I-you, we don't even know each other's names."

"That's not important right now." Right before they arrived to Gazs home, a black cat on fire ran across them, mewing. "That was that about?" the boy asked. Gaz ignored and proceeded to walk inside her home. "What IS your name, anyways?" asked Gaz.

"My-my name?"

"Yeah."

"It's, uh, uh" quickly looking around. "…uh," eyeing the floor that had a bit of crumbs on it, "CHIP!"

"Chip?" Gaz looked with an arched eyebrow, and then casually shrugged her shoulders in acceptance. "Seems legit. I'm Gaz."

As the boy continued to look around her home, he asked, "So why is this Zim character looking for you?"

"He's claiming me as his slave, and I'd rather die than do what he says," Gaz responded clenching her fist, "he will pay for ever messing with me. PAY!"

The boy grew a nervous smile at his answer, "so then, what are you going to do then?"

Gaz looked down, "I don't know yet… he still has my game, and I can't even think because I haven't slept right."

"Do you want me to keep a lookout while you rest?"

Gaz looked at him conspicuously, "yeah, but don't try anything stupid."

"I'll try not to." Chip replied.

"Don't try, just do it." Gaz made her way to the living room. Dib wasn't there. She thought about it, 'he must have left for school already… and I haven't heard anything from dad… Maybe I should eat to gather strength, just in case someone tries anything stupid.' She went to the kitchen and made herself a sandwich. 'But wait a minute… today… today is Saturday. Dad is most likely at work, but Dib?' She made her way to search around the house while she ate the sandwich. 'That's odd…Dib is defiantly not here. Dib is still under Zims hypnosis, so I just have to be more on the defense incase 'he' tries anything funny'. Gaz made herself back to the living room and sat on the couch. Chip was already plopped on the couch, changing channels.

"So is anybody else here?" Chip asked while watching TV. "Surprisingly, no." Gaz responded. Chip looked over to Gaz. "So what do you think is going on with everybody?"

"I think Zim used some kind of hypnosis and is controlling them through the TV." Chip quickly turned the TV off. "Wow," Chip replied, "I must have been outside when it happened. So why is he after you now?"

"Because I got him sick, and the only way to control it is if he….well… makes me his slave." Gaz took in a brief silence. "Why do ask so many questions?"

Chip looked away and a light pink filled his cheeks. "Well, I hate to see such a pretty girl soo paranoid, and it looks like you could use somebody to talk you." He laid his hand on hers for a short moment before she slowly moved it away. Gaz looked away, "thanks."

Chip looked at her with a bit of confusion. "Oh, I'm sorry. Do you have a boyfriend?" Gaz looked into his eyes, "No, I am just stuck in a bind." Chip smiled at her, "I was on my way to the store before you bumped into me. I could have easily helped you up and been on my way… but I didn't. I saw fear in your eyes and you looked very lonely. I couldn't just leave a beautiful girl there, with that distressed look. When you dragged me here, I knew this is where I need to be. The poop soda can wait."

Gaz smiled. "Thank-you, Chip."

He moved a little closer to her, "I'll protect you. I'll do my best to. And maybe later, after all this is done, we can get to know each other more."

Gaz looked into his auburn eyes deeply, "that, that could be nice…" she smiled.

Chip let out a smile. "Go ahead and rest, I'll stand guard."

Chip stood up as Gaz got more comfortable on the couch and began to relax. Chip face away from her as she began to drift to sleep.

He smirked to himself, evilly, 'she doesn't expect a thing.'

**WARNING NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE M-RATED. BEWARE OF THE LOVE TRIANGLE!**


	7. Love Triangle Pt2 (Mildly M)

**Warning, Some M-rated content inside, but you have to look for it! This chapter could have gone a lot of ways, but since I was sleepy, there was no looking back. Enjoy.**

Chapter 7 - Love Triangle Part 2

As Zim watched as Gaz left, he thought about what he would do. 'This is ridiculous. I don't want to be chasing her for the rest of my life… How can I go about into making things easier?' Zim walked over to his large computer monitor. Seeing that it was already 6:30 in the morning, he took in a big yawn. Gir caught the contagion of the yawn and empathetically did the same along with his master. Zim shook it off. "No time to sleep now, Gir. We have much to do. First off, I need you to spy on the Gaz-human to see what she's up to. No doubt she's planning a move on attack. I, however, will try to find a way to deal with this pain before it gets worse."

"But I left my turkey in the oven!" Gir cried.

"When did you get a turkey?" Zim asked. An explosion was heard from above in the house. "What was that?"

"YAY! It's ready!" Gir ran to the tube and shot up.

Aside from the tingle in his stomach earlier, Zim hadn't felt anything. He began getting lost in thought about Gaz again. "Without her, I could die from this cursed disease. Even more so, she gets more attractive every time I see her… I hate the fact that she runs away when I get close. I just wish she would… know what it feels like to be in my situation. But it's not like I can fall in love. My title as invader is at stake. If it wasn't for that rule… maybe. I don't think it would be hard to… but I can't. As an Irkin soldier can't fall in love with a hew-man…"

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that," the computer interrupted.

"MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS, COMPUTER, OR I'LL HAVE YOU REBOOTED!"

"I'm just sayin. Maybe you 'could' be able to fall in love if you really like her."

Zim lowered an eyebrow to what the computer just said. "Do you have a virus, or something? If the Tallest find out, they'd strip my title and take Gaz away forever, plus, not like Gaz is a big fan of me right now."

"Then don't let the Tallest find out. You can still be an invader, without them knowing, and have Gaz on your side. As for the relationship, if you really are in love with her, try being more patient with her… 'Woo' her."

"Woo?"

"You know… woo… I devised a list of things you should do. Memorize them, and practice them on her. She'll come around…" As the computer printed up the list, Zim scanned through it. "And as a reminder, an earth holiday called 'Valentines' is coming soon in two earth days, so we'll mark that at a deadline."

"Are you sure this will work?" Zim peering down the list. "I'll bet my central processing core on it, just don't get violent."

"Then so be it. COMPUTER, halt all my work on domination. I will continue when I have successfully 'wooed' the Gaz-human."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gaz tried to get comfortable to try and sleep, but grew restless.

"Everything okay?" Chip asked.

Gaz sat upright, "I can't sleep, knowing my brother isn't here, and Zim still on the loose." Chip sat next to her on the couch, "so then what do you want to do?"

"What 'can' I do?"Gaz asked.

Chip crossed his arms to analyze the situation. "So, you don't know where your brother is, and Zim… well, we don't know what his next move is. Want to talk, then?"

"About?" Gaz asked. Chip smiled to Gaz, "anything… like, how pretty you are and yet you don't have a boyfriend. It seems odd to me."

Gaz blushed, looking away. "I… I guess."

"No really, Gaz… I haven't known you for that long, but I feel I've known you for a long time. And I don't mean that to sound cheesy, I really mean it." He stared at her immensely as she turned to look at him.

She glanced into his eyes. They were like fire, burning with passion. He laid his hand over hers and began to rub it gently. She lightly shivered in refreshes.

"Chip…" she whispered as it felt like he was getting closer, "I don't even know you that well to be this close…" Her eyes became heavy as she slowly fell into his trance. His touches were amorous, and calming. Gaz questioned to herself, 'What's wrong with me? Why am I letting this happen? SNAP OUT OF IT! '

Chip tried assuring her, "I would never hurt you, Gaz. I would want to help you forget about all your problems and protect you from anyone who might hurt you." He leaned in closer to her, hovering just above her lips.

'I-I can't stop. Why? Should I? He seems… trust worthy, more than Zim. Zim… How I wish it never happened. Maybe…just maybe… I'll imagine that THIS will be my first. Not with Zim. I just want that memory erased and replaced with a new and better one.' She closed her eyes as she let his hands wander her body. 'Yes… this will be my first.'

Chip began kissing on her neck ever so passionately, loving the sweet smell she was emitting. She laid back as he moved over her. Gaz opened her legs to him as he pressed himself against her.

While still kissing her neck and chest, he motioned his hand under her shirt, lifting it to show her bra. It was linked from the front so it was easy to open. As he exposed her breasts, he began to suck on her nipples, giving it a light pull and nibble for her satisfaction, while playing with the other with his hand.

She could feel his hardening member rubbing against her clothed slit.

He glanced up at her to see the expressions she'd make while he was having his fill. Gaz moaned in delight.

She got surprised at how fast this was going, especially when he reached down into her pants and dug his way to her clit. She was still in a bit of pain from earlier, but she didn't care. She wanted that memory replaced so badly.

As he found her opening, he placed two fingers inside of her and started moving them all around, in and out. She grabbed hold of his shoulders as she shook a bit, for it still hurt. She did just loose her virginity, roughly, earlier. He noticed this and raised his head to hers. "Are you okay, I don't want to hurt you, so I'll stop if you want?" He asked concerned. "No, it's okay, just kiss me." She raised him up right above her, but he hesitated.

"Kiss, well, uh-." He was interrupted by a doorbell.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zim was still studying the paper, the computer provided, as he walked his way over to the Membrane house. "Step one… Talk. Seems easy enough. I do it all the time to myself." As he was heading up to the door, he caught a glimpse through the living room window.

Anger and jealousy filled his veins as he saw an unknown human leaning over Gaz. He ran to the door and rang the bell. He remembered what the computer said. '…Don't get violent.' He cursed his raging jealousy to go away just as the stranger took his time to open the door.

"Who. Are. You?" Zim quickly asked the stranger, trying to be as calm as possible. Gaz's eyes widened as she heard Zims voice from behind the door and ducked behind the couch. Chip smiled and looked down at Zim, "I'm Chip, you must be Zim…"

"Yes… Yes I am. Now leave, I have a reason for my appearance that does not concern your ugliness." Zim scorned.

"Sorry, but Gaz isn't interested in what you want, so why don't you run along and play with your zombie puppets." Chip pointed outward to one of Zims hypnotized slaves. A hairy man in short Hello Kitty pajamas, with a bread stuck to his cheek, muttering, "Must Obey Zim..."

Chip was about to close the door but Zim stopped it with his foot. "Not soo fast! I don't know who you are, but-"

"…I said my name was chip."

"SCILENCE! I don't care. I don't like you... I don't like anything about you..." Zim forced open the door, and stomped to Chip, who kept backing away as Zim stepped forward. "I don't like how you smell, I don't like how you talk, I don't like how you are getting too close with the Gaz-human, I don't even like how your name is a snack, and I ESPECIALLY DON'T LIKE HOW YOU BLINK!" Zim pointed aggressively to Chip.

"But, I have to blink. It's a necessity!"

Zim narrowed his eyes to Chip, "Leave." Chip narrowed his eyes back to Zim, "Fine, but Gaz is coming with me."

"NO! Only YOU leave."

"I'm not leaving her here with the likes of you."

"Then I guess I'll have to teach you a lesson about messing with someone else's human!" Zim Smirked.

"We'll see who teaching who by the time I'm done with you." Chip smirked right back at Zim.

Zim swiftly used one of his PAK legs to purposely aim and miss Chips head, as he casually walked right in front of Chip, "I warn you, human, I am an Irkin soldier and I've been fighting and killing before you were even born." Zim began grasping Chips neck, choking him, but Chip kicked him away, outside.

Zim lost his balance, but quickly regained his footing and was charged at by Chip. Zim moved out of the way, placing one of his PAK legs out to trip him. Chip fell to the cement ground but rolled upright before Zim jumped on him. Chip quickly shot up, as he knew being on the ground would make him vulnerable.

Chip grabbed Zim by his shirt and just when he was about to punch him, Zim aimed a PAK leg to his face, and Chip jumped back up just in time before it stabbed him. Zim proceeded to use all his metal legs to try and stab Chip, until Chip backed up too far into a tree and one of Zims legs missed and hit the tree, getting it stuck.

Chip saw a moment of opportunity to kick Zim hard. As he did, the impact released Zim from the tree and fell back.

Chip then ran toward Zim to jump on top of him, but Zim quickly reacted by charging a PAK leg at him. Chip tried to evade, but wasn't quick enough, as it gashed his upper arm. He held his wound to slow down the bleeding.

"Ha! I am amused at how fragile your body is. Give up now bef-" Zim was cut off as a brick hit his head. "…before I give you lots of cupcakes." Zim snapped out of it, but not before Chip got ahold of him in a head lock.

"Ak, I can't breeeee" Zim choked as Chip reached in between the PAK and Zim, and pressed a switch till it clicked. Zim poked into Chips eyes to back him off. "AHHH, MY EYE BALLS!" Chip backed away to rub them.

Zim stood up before Chip, "Now, I will end this once and for…" He tried to release one of his metal legs, but he felt it jamed up. "Eh, what tha-, hey! What did you do to my PAK!"

"I put it a lock on it…" Chip glared.

"No matter, I can still finish you off without it." Zim stood his ground, staring at his enemy, "You're more injured than I am, and judging by the loss of blood in your arm, you're bound to faint any moment now, if you don't receive any attention on that wound."

Chip held the gash as it continued to flow more with each sudden move. Beginning to feel light headed, Chip still managed to gather his strength to charge. Zim charged back.

Zim managed to jump on top of Chip, pulling at his eye lids. "AHHH! Leave my eyes alone, I need those to see!" Chip cried as he pulled at Zims antennae. "AHH! MY ANTENNAE! I NEED THOSE FOR… my other senses!"

Gaz couldn't bear to continue watching through the living room window and decided to end it. She walked outside to them sprawling on the floor. "THAT'S ENOUGH!"

The two let go of each other's grip and stood up slowly. Chip holding his arm, while Zim straightened his crooked feelers.

"What do you want Zim?"

"I merely just wanted to talk to you and nothing else, but cheeto, here-"

"CHIP!" Chip interrupted.

"This ugly 'chimp' here… started it first." Zim pointed accusingly to the injured boy.

"You're the one that wouldn't leave!" Chip started back.

"YOU should have left!" Zim responded.

Chip: "No, you!"

Zim: "Ugly."

Chip: "Freak."

Zim: "Stinky."

Chip: "Green."

"STOP IT ALREADY!" Gaz yelled to interrupt.

Zim and Chip gave each other a sinister glare, gritting their teeth in competition. "Why are you even fighting this, Zim? Why don't you find yourself another slave? Gaz obviously doesn't want to follow 'you'," Chip grinned, "Your fighting this like she's you're in love with her."

Zim grew silent as Gaz and Chip stared. "Zim?" Gaz broke the quietness as she stepped forward toward him, "is that true?" Zim looked away, trying to hide his greenish blush. Chip couldn't see it, but Gaz did. "pshhh, please. 'Me' and a 'hew-man'? That's ridiculous."

Gaz stared at Zim for a moment, and then moved her view to Chip. "Chip… I think it's best if you leave me and Zim to talk."

Zim stared at Gaz with a slight smile, but Chip looked at Gaz with confusion, "ARE YOU SERIOUS?" He could see the determination in her eyes play out. He walked over to Gaz, handed her a piece of paper, and whispered, "call me if you need me and I'll check by later to make sure your safe."

"Okay," She whispered back.

As Chip departed, he gave Zim an ugly glare, as Zim did the same towards Chip.

**Like I said, it could have gone in many directions, but this is a ZAGR, not a StangerGR. **

**Will Gaz let Zim speak? Will Zim get what he wants? Just WHO is Chip and will he be posing any kind of problem? Will Gir finish all that turkey for himself? And will someone finally help that black cat on fire? Find out in the Next Chapter of... Kootyitis!**


	8. Confessions

**WOOOO! Finally this chapter is done! Been busy with double shifts all week. So here I am... a bit buzzed, 1:30 in the morn, just off work. I just wanted to get this part over with so I can finish up the next chapter.**

Chapter 8 - Confessions

Gaz glared impatiently at Zim, who was narrowing his eyes at Chips back.

Chip turned a corner, and as soon as he knew he was out of sight, he laid against the was and pulled out some headphones and a small remote. He placed the wireless earphones behind his hair and listened carefully as he turned a knob on the remote, as if looking for reception. He smirked when he found his destination. He could hear the conversation very clearly between Gaz and Zim.

As soon as Chip turned a corner, Zim moved his sights to the purple-haired human. Gaz crossed her arms, "well, what did you need to talk to me about, Zim?"

Zim glared back at her with anger and jealousy in his eyes and voice, "Who was that?!"

"Answer my question first," Gaz demanded. Zim straightened himself up and slowly made his way to the agitated girl. He somehow liked this. He liked to see her mad. He didn't know why, but the crinkle of her small nose and the pouting of her lips, made her seem that much more irresistible. He was hesitant at first but wanted to get step one of 'the woo' out of the way, so he snapped out of it.

"Gaz, I…" Zim paused, but the fact that he was taking so long was making Gaz even more infuriated. He faced away, but kept her in his sights, afraid of how she might react. He then closed his eyes slowly and took a deep breath of sigh, before opening them back up to look at her. "I-I need you Gaz-human."

Gaz's facial expression unchanged, "yeah, yeah. I know the disease is killing you because I'm not your slave. You only need me for your own selfish gain and I now know that is all it will be…" she pauses, "I heard you- I can't believe I even thought we could be something more, but I heard you telling someone that you will only be using me for your own pleasure... and nothing more. Well I won't-," she was cut off.

"NO!" Zim interrupted with an irritated glare as he was biting on the inside of his cheeks in agitation at her words. It WAS true, every word of it, but in a way, he had grown really fond of her. He wanted to tell her everything, and that there was more to what she thought. He had the feelings for her, so much so that he was even going against the Tallests' words for what he was about to say and so. He shouldn't even be doing this as he knew it would jeopardize the mission. If it was up to the Tallests', on how to control the urges, it would be to lock her up in a cell, where she could never escape, and when the urges came, dominate to mate till she is broken to be his slave. But, no… he didn't want that. It would have just been cold dark pleasure, but he wanted warm. He loved the embraces Gaz gave him when she surrendered during that moment of bliss. "No, you're wrong, Gaz-human."

"What? How am I wrong?" she curiously asked.

"Just, give me another chance and I'll show you what I mean."

Gaz's eyes widened as she began trailing her thoughts. 'Another chance?! Why should I give him another chance to use me? Who does he think he is?!', "Why should I?"

"I just want to makes things better between us. I know you think I'm doing this because of the sickness, but I think it's the best thing that ever happened to me during my stay here on this disgusting planet."

Gaz's eyes widened with softness, but was speechless at his words. 'I can't believe it… He… does he really mean this?... No he cant, he possibly cant.'

"It opened my eyes to something I always overlooked, and how that now, I am bound by you. I didn't want it before, heck I even threw up at the sheer thought, but ever since it happened, I-I think I'm addicted.

"Zim…" Gaz said softly, but he kept going.

When I saw that other human on you, I didn't know what came over me. It felt like my organs getting squeezed by some big hairy barbaric hands, trying to pull me away. You are the only thing on this dirt ball that I've grown attracted to, and when I saw that look like it was going to be taken from me, I guess I couldn't control myself. I guess what I'm saying is that I-."

"STOP!" Gaz covered her ears and shut her eyes. She didn't want to see, nor hear anymore. She didn't want to fall for his tricks, unknowing if he was just saying this to get what he wants. "Just stop, Zim," she opened her eyes as she was facing the ground, only able to see the lower half of his body. She didn't want to make eye contact, but when he walked closer, right infront of her, he grabbed her chin and moved her to face him.

"Gaz," Zim looked into her eyes, as she did the same, "You and I, both know that I could die from pain from his horrible disease…" Zim pulled out something from his pocket to hand her something. He handed it to her, and closed her hands around it, so as not see to see what it was. "…But what you don't know is that I'm going against everything to tell you all this. I am an invader, and I'm risking my title to see if… you will give me another chance. I take care of things and I promise that I won't hurt you anymore." Zim stepped away.

Gaz looked down in her hand, to see what Zim gave her. She looked back up to Zims eyes. "My game?"

"Yeah, I do take care of my things, so you can expect I take care of yours… if you give me that chance."

Gaz turned on the game to see that it had been passed. Her eye twitched to see who had passed it. "Gir?"

"Oh, well, see, when you left it, Gir found it, but I took it away immediately." Zim explained.

Gaz turned off her game a bit agitated that her saved game had been replaced as she let out a humph. She looked back up to Zim, who was still standing in anticipation for her response. Still confused at houst to process all this, she diddt want to let her guard down, none the less, so easily. 'What do I do? How should I respond? There is just no good enough proof here to say this is all just another one of his acts. He probably is in pain in this very moment, and expects me to just say yea, no problem? Ha! Yeah right. I think I'll watch him squirm first, before I just let the pain kill him instead… but I can't let him know I'm just going to toy with him, so I'll just play along with his little act.' After making up a battle plan in her head, she finally responded. "Zim…"she tried sounding weak, "I need time to think about it."

Zim looked confused at her. "I thought I was giving you time, now, to think about it, but go ahead, take your time. I'll wait right here."

"I mean that I need more time… alone. Not sure how long you're willing to wait, standing there, but I'm going inside," as she started to walk inside to her house.

"Eh?" Zim stood there for a brief moment. 'Why couldn't she just make up her mind now? Oh well, guess I'll head back to check on Gir and to get some rest.' He started back to his base.

Behind the wall, around the corner, Chip grew a devilish grin. "I can't believe I got it." He took the headphones out of his ear and put both, the headphones and remote into his pocket and headed straight to his residence. As he walked home, he kept the maniacal smile with him.

Chip arrived to his home, still holding his wound from the battle with Zim. His house was a layout similar to Zims, with one living room and one kitchen, but much more modern. As he walked through the entrance, his appearance changed. A hologram that once covered his entire body dispersed, revealing green skin, red eyes, and an all to common uniform. He was an Irkin!

He looked over to a large black husky, sitting solely in the corner.

"SIR UNIT!" the Irkin yelled. The black dog also dispersed its hologram form to reveal a SIR bot, which came in front of its master for orders. "YES, MASTER SIR!" the SIR unit saluted.

While the Irkin Handed the bot the headphones and remote from his pocket, he stated, "It seems my introduction to my mission was an expected success. I need you to prepare this for a presentation file for the Almighty Tallests."

"RIGHT AWAY, SIR! Shall I call for the nurse-bots to tend to your wound?"

"Very well, just get it over with."

The SIR unit clapped his hands twice, and yelled, "FIRST AID" and stepped out of the way to proceed down to the Irkins layer. As the droid departed, the walls opened up, revealing small hovering crafts. They made their way to the wound, opening small compartments holding metal arms, bandages, disinfectants, needles, and other first aid equipment. As they began to bandage to wound in a timely manner, the Irkin watched their handiwork, thinking about the just past events. 'Today was a close call. That- that hew-man almost gave me kootyitis… me? Of all the ways to go? Well at least Zim turned up just in time to stop it. His jealousy rage was just enough to prove the case of Zim Vs. Judgementia, but since I, Xen the ultimate Irkin spy, obtained a recording of Zims confession, I will surely be promoted to the top ranks once and for all!"

Xen looked to his patched up wound as the nurse-bots returned to their post. Such a gash looked painful, but for Irkins, it felt like a mere paper-cut. Their kind tended to not have physical suffering from such injuries, due to their nerve endings sending a minimal amount of pain signals to their brain. It was just how their body adapted to never feel pain, leaving just one less weakness out of the way. They could still die from much blood loss, just as any other species, but at least they'd heal much faster than any other.

After inspecting his wrap, Xen proceeded down to his layer via the kitchen pantry. After he was once at his main computers video link station, he commanded, "Computer, patch me up a link to meet with the Almighty Tallests and prepare to send the data file regarding the mission that was just inputed. I want to give a status report that I am sure they will be happy about."

The computer obeyed, and within a matter of seconds, he could see the Tallests Red and Purple scarfing down snacks. "Greeting my Tallests. I am Xen, Irkin Spy, and I would like to give a status report as I have already obtained facts regarding my mission to Earth."

"Oh hey Xen. How's the mission going?" Red with his mouth still full and stuffing more just as he finished his question. Xen smirked, "I am sending my most recent findings to you as we speak, my Greatnesses."

On the Tallests side of the link, they hear a ding regarding incoming data. They open it up and start reviewing it. As they read the data file, Xen continues, "As soon as you received word from Zims idiotic SIR unit, that he had contracted kootyitis, you immediately sent me here to prove my validity of being and Irkin spy, and I am gracious for this opportunity to prove myself-."

"Hey, what happened to your arm?" Purple interrupted.

"Yes, well, the subject in question and I had spared during his initial meeting of my role-playing identity. My mistake for going too easy, but I didn't want to compromise the mission. All is taken care of now, as you can see."

"Wow, Zim really has a thing for this Earth creature…" Purple continued reading the data. "Right," Red started, "I guess we proceed with the operation of bring him in for trial for treason. We will be in contact in 2 days to bring him in for questioning, so just sit tight till we call you up for witnessing."

"Yes my Almighty Tallests," Xen grinned peering at the monitor, "I will indeed stay in touch until then. Xen, signing off."

The transmission was cut between the links

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile in the deep layers of Zims, um, layer…

Zim continued to work on his PAK after it was locked up during the fight. After a while, the PAK finaly clicked unlocked. "That stupid, ugly, dirt worm… How did he even know how to render my PAK useless?" He stood up and faced away from the PAK, letting it hover to his back to connect to himself. As soon as everything was locked in, he tested his metal spider legs, to make sure nothing had malfunctioned during that encounter. As he checked each metal rod, end to end, he saw something rather strange. Yet familiar.

From the arm that gashed Chips arm, there was a stain. "Wait a minute. This isn't human blood. It's…" He took a moment to touch the substance with his fingers to gain and idea of the texture. His red ruby eyes widened when he finally realized it. The color, the scent, the texture… this was Irkin blood!

"COMPUTER! Run an identity scan of this source. I want to know who this is and why." The computer obeyed and showed the results on the master screen. "Why would an Irk spy come to spy on Zim?" He pondered for a moment. His eyes caught a glance at the calendar. "THAT IT! PROBING DAY! The tallest must have sent him to evaluate how great my progress is progressing. Maybe I shouldn't have attacked him if he was sent in to review me, but then again, he was on my Gaz-thing."

Zim began to trace back through the whole scenario that just played out. Before he left, before he expressed his feelings, before the fight, he remembered the feeling that overcame him when he saw Chip on top of her. He couldn't see everything, just Chips back and him leaning over purple hair. It wasn't much, since a lot was blocked from view, but it was just enough to send him over the edge. The adrenaline, the anger, the overwhelming mixture of hate and rage, all engulfed in the pit of his stomach that filled with jealousy. Zim sat on his chair and peered down with heavy eyes to the metal floors. He sighed. "Gaz…"

"GAZZY!?" A high pitched scream echoed.

Zim shuttered from the sudden scare as Gir jumped on top of his head. "Gazzy is here master?" the robot looking around, "… but I don't sees her. Where is Gazzy, master?"

Zim looking annoyed at his robotic minion, "…She's not here, Gir." The SIR units cyan eyes began to water, "but- but why?"

"Because she doesn't like me, Gir…" Zim looked away, hoping that would be the end of it. Just then Gir stopped crying and began to hug Zim. "I like you master," Gir showing off a big grin.

Zim flinched at the affection. Gir looked up at his master. "Give her a taquito! Everyone loves taquitos!"

"Gir, I don't think…" Zim interrupted by Gir, who began to throw a screaming tantrum about getting taquitos, while running around grabbing incomplete inventions and smashing them to the ground. Zim couldn't handle the screaming for a while and gave in to the tantrum. "Okay, GIR, I got it... taqitos"

Gir continued screaming and smashing things as he didnt hear his master the first time. "OKAY GIR! I'LL GET TAQITOS!" Zim more fustrated. GIR heard that time as he stopped, still holding one of the inventions, about to smash it but paused. "Huh?" the robot answered. "I said I'll get the dreaded taqitoes, just stop smashimg my inventions." Gir smiled up at his master with that same old goofy smile, "Oki-doki!" dropping the device from his hands, as it hit the floor and shattered into pieces. Zim face-palmed at the sight of one of his devices being smashed, even though he already gave in to GIR's rediculous request.

"Now leave me to my work, I have much to tell my slaves of my commands," Zim stated. Gir just gave a friendly smile and ran upstairs to leave his master be. Zim gave a yawn as he realized he hadn't slept all night. He planned that after stating his wishes to the planet slaves, he would try to sleep his full two hours. He turned over to his command center where he asked the computer to link to the live universal broadcast feed. The computer reponded to his command and in a matter of seconds, he was live, on TV, all around the world.

"Hello, stinky filth dirt vermin of this planet, I AM ZIM and I will begin to tell you my first wishes as ruler of you pewny brains." Zim cleared his throat to continue, "first I want statues! HUMUNGO STATUES! Big enough to see them from space. I want a worship sight much like your beloved... what you call... Pope. But bigger, and made of your planets most precious metals..." Zim continued down his long list of demands for about 3 hours till he came to the last item on his list. "...and last but not least, I want concession stands on every corner that serve food only ZIM can eat. That is all for now..." Zim ended the live transmission with a push of a single button. He yawned with a big stretch. A tear almost developed as the yawn finshed. He thought to himself, 'I need to sleep.'

Just then, the black cat, still ablazed from Girs earlier encounter, passed by Zim. Tiny, Girs cricket, was in the flaming felines path. Gir popped out of nowhere and everything went slow motion for him as he leaped in the air, tring to rescue his chirping companion, but the flame of the cats fur got too close for comfort and set the insect on fire with it. Gir, still in the air, fell ontop of them both. Rolling off of them, he saw that he put the fire out, but both the cat and cricket were charcoled and squished. Gir grabbed the cat by its seared tail and threw it aside. The cat hit the wall, then fell as ashes, into the trashbin underneith. Gir looked down as his insect friend, as he picked it up with his cold metal hands. "Tiny..."

Tiny didn't respond and this put Gir into a screaming frienzy. "NOOO! TINY! You WAZ MY BEST-EST FER-REND!...MY BEST-EST FER-REND IS WHAT YOUZ WAZ!" Zim could handle the screaming any longer and tried to think of a way to help ease the pain of his minions loss. Moments later they were in the front yard, next to the tree.

Gir placed the dead insect into a match box, with matched still in it. He thought it most fitting for its death. He placed the mini cardboad coffin into a hole, Zim dug, still sobbing. "Say something, master..."

Zim flinched as he really didnt know the bug, but did the best he could. Clearing his throat, he proceeded with delicate words.

"Well, um, the bug wasn't fire resistant..."

Gir began to sob... loudly. Loud enough for neihbors to hear and peer out their windows at the commotion. Zim continued with a larger tone to oversound the loud screaching of Girs cries.

"I DIDN'T KNOW, MUCH LESS, CARE FOR THE INSECT"

Gir cried louder, as if the words were more sentimental.

"IF I COULD TURN BACK TIME, I WOULD HAVE KILLED THAT CRICKET BEFORE GIR COULD MEET IT..." Zim covered his aentenia to block out the sound, "BUT SINCE I DIDN'T, I HAVE TO DEAL WITH GIRS ANNOYING SCREACHES! MAY HE REST IN PEACE KNOWING HE ISN'T SUFFERING THIS HORRIBLE PAIN GIR HAS LAUCHED!"

Gir quieted down slowly as a crowd had formed to watch the spectical. "That was beautiful, master," Gir whiped a tear from his blue oculars.

Without a moment to spare, Gir stoped crying completly as he saw an ant crawl over the gravesight. Gir jumped to the ground, down to the arthropod. "OOO, look, he has a leaf!" Gir sounded enthusicastily.

Zim sighed an irritating sigh and walked inside. "I'm going to bed." and slammed the door.

**What will Zim wake up to? What will Gaz do next... Will the next chapter be M-rated? I know you perverts would love that, wouldn't you... yes. you would. 'cause your perverts... perverts.**


	9. Gaz's Dilema

**Write drunk, edit sober. I took a while to post this one because I started a new job, that forces me to stay no more that 10 hours... almost every day. Since it is not giving me much sleep, I plan on trying my best to complete this story. I was planning on GIVING UP ON THIS and putting it as DISCONTINUED, but I hate to unfinish what I started. Thank you to my loyal readers for sticking by and waiting patiently for all this time.**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter 9 - Gaz's Dilemma

As she departed with Zim, Gaz headed inside her home. When she closed the door behind her, she leaned against the front door, looking down on to the tiled flooring, contemplating her next move. 'How could I let it get this far...' she began thinking to herself, 'I'm GAZ, for pete's sake.' She had always been a loaner, she never needed anybody. Sure, going along with Zim's plan, then rejecting would seem like a great plan, but what if it wasn't an act. What if he really was doing this against his title? She would never really know for sure. She began to feel anger as she reminisced how she used him, during the initial encounter of loosing her virginity, and hearing Zim mention to his leaders that he would be using her, and nothing more could happen.

She balled her fist in frustration till she realized she had things in her hand. One hand had paper, and the other had her GameSlave. She lifted her hand with the paper first and opened her fist. She uncrumpled the sheet to find that it was a number to Chip. 'Chip...' She remembered how badly she wanted to forget, and Chip was more that willing to help. Though he never knew what was going on, how could he after all, they just met; he would have helped her forget those problems with Zim. 'It would have been nice...'

She looked into her other hand, which carried the game console. She analyzed the shell and screen of her game device. Not a dent, not a chip, not even so much as a scratch or smudge. It even looked as though it was so polished, it looked like new. 'He really did try to take care of it...'

So here she was, leaning against the door, looking at the things in her hands. Chips number in her right, her shiny new-looking Gameslave in her left. Her next move could be a disaster, or something for the better. She glanced at the paper with chips number. 'Having to choose Chip would mean being able to forget Zim and what he had done. I might even be able to have a much more meaningful relationship, without the pressure of killing the other party from a disease sprout by a kiss.' She glanced over to the left hand grasping the handheld device. 'Zim... Choosing him would mean going though much more of a hassle. Be used? Just so Zim doesn't get pain from a sickness brought on by me. He seems to sound sincere, but is it enough to risk and possibly find out that we could be nothing more?'

Gaz closed her eyes and let out a deep sigh. She lowly opened her eyes to view down the hall towards the stairs. She pushed herself up from leaning on the door and dragged her feet as she headed upstairs. She walked into her room and saw that her room was still a mess from the incident with Zim. The memories of that night flushed her insides around and her mind flustered with anger and embarrassment. She grasped the Gameslave in her hand tightly in her hands. The pressure she applied to it felt like it was nearly going to crack, but she stopped herself from doing that and decided to put the piece of paper and GameSlave on her nightstand and proceeded to clean her room, starting with shutting the window

While she was tidying up, everything she touched or came into contact with just made the memories of last night that much more vivid. As she swept up the broken electronics of her security dolls, she reflected to herself, 'they didn't do much good to protect me...' As she dumped the contents of the dustpan into the trash bin, she looked to the wall above to the side of the trash. There were hole punctures in the wall from when Zim pinned her to the wall. The holes were lined in an arch, meaning she was surrounded by the metal tentacles. She felt the tiny cavities of the wall surface and began to grow more furious. 'How could I let him do that to me? I, Gaz, for crying out loud! I should have chopped him up, puree him, then feed him to my plants!'

She looked over to the bed. It was still unmade, sheets scrambled all around. She got a little closer and saw that some of the sheets had holes in them, like the wall. '... and these were my favorite vampire piggy comforters..." She took off the sheets and replaced them with ones with Bloaty covered in pizza grease and pepperonis. She played enough games at that restaurant that she won enough tickets to get this as a prize. She remembered when she was three and she beat up her brother for the first time because he ate the last slice of pizza. In the end, somehow, he ended up being stuck inside the Claw Machine while, on the other side of the games glass, she began counting his tickets, making them hers. She inwardly smiled at the memory, 'well at least it's a better memory than the ripped sheets.'

The room still had a lingering scent of 'essence of Zim', so she just sprayed some air deodorizer and it seemed like nothing happened there, aside from the walls being blessed (hole-ly) with abrasions. She let out an exhausted sigh as she sat on the edge of her bed. She looked around in contemplation till her eye caught the nightstand that had her GameSlave and Chips number. She laid down on her bed peering at the materials on the stand. Her glimpse caught the clock next to the lamp. "9:34am?" She couldn't believe so much has happened in such a short period of time, especially over last night. What with what happened in her room, confronting Zim in his layer, running into Chip, Chip Vs Zim, and now? Moments pass as she began to analyze her situation till she grew a big yawn and turned around on her bed, rolling the sheets with her. She didn't get much sleep earlier and since today was no school, she thought she might as well sleep in. "I'll deal with it later…" and with that she fell asleep.

About five hours pass and Gaz groggily woke to loud hammering outside her window. With one eye open, she viewed the clock reading 2:42pm then her view switched to the open window. Wait… its open? With a growl in her throat, she got up from bed and headed to the open airway with intentions to shut and securely lock it. 'I thought I closed this…' As she palmed the pane of the window frame, she looked down into the yard with eyes wide open. "…Dib?"

There he was, with that hypno-daze in his eyes, hammering, drilling, and blow torching a shrine dedicated to Zim, muttering something about obeying. She shut and locked the window and began to daydream about asking her brother for help, but since he's in this state, he's pretty much useless. She looked down the street from her window and saw that it wasn't just Dib welding, but everyone down the lane was creating Zim statues of different poses. She could see kids playing with dolls that looked like Zim. Even the little girls were dressing the Zim action figure doll and playing house, making mommy noises to speak as the puppet. Far further down, she could see the skyline of downtown. It looked like they were building something new. Something BIG. She squint he eyes and she could make out, what looked like the Irkin symbol on top of the building. She decided to take a look around to see what's going on.

She quickly took a shower and changed into her cloths. She wore black jeans that had zippers for pockets, a bare midriff shirt with a skintight dark purple long sleeve shirt, and plain black flats. She looked in the mirror to put on her eye liner and mascara. It was all she really was comfortable with wearing. Anything else would make her feel like a clown. As she walked downstairs, she grabbed the items on the nightstand and headed out to investigate the outside. She began locking the door, and when she turned around, she gasped in a startle to see someone was suddenly right in front of her.

She instinctively hit the stranger in the stomach as a reflex, but when she saw who it was, she still maintained her defensive posture. "You really shouldn't be sneaking up on people like that, someone could get hurt."

Lying on the floor, grabbing his stomach, Chip let out a squeal. "Uhhhnnn, I think my insides are bleeding."

Gaz crossed her arms in a demanding demeanor, "what do you want, Chip?"

He quickly recovered from the blow as he jolted up in front of her. "What's going on with all the huma.. I mean people?" he hoped she wouldn't catch that he almost called the earthlings out. He didn't need anyone to grow suspicious of who he really was and/or why he was really here, at least not so soon before the Tallest declare the warrant for court. They both began walking away from the house and onto the sidewalk. "I don't know. That's what I'm going to find out."

Walking side by side on the concrete path, they began to look around at all the things people were doing. People were wearing shirts with the Irkin symbol above the right chest region, and saluting to pictures of Zim. Everyone kept chanting to obey, like they were stuck in a replay loop. There were also snack stands everywhere, kids playing tea party and rocket man with Zim toys, and people were building all sorts of shrines and statues of Zim.

"I think it has something to do with Zim" Chip pointed out.

"No, duh, Sherlock…"

"My name is not Sherlock, its Chip, remember?" he grew confused as to why she called him that name.

"Tell me you're joking?" She watched his serious expression change into an uncomfortable smile. "Yeah, I was just kidding," he chuckled trying to ward off the suspicion he was bring on. He thought to himself that he indeed needed to know more about this human species and their ways, if he wanted to keep his mission intact. He needed to be flawless. That is until they walked closer to a newly developed snack stand and eyes a kblortch (name of an Irk treat). He grabbed her wrist and ran to the stand. "Chip, what tha-." The force of his pull almost made her trip, but she regained balance as they headed to the stand.

"Two of those!" He demanded to the clerk, who handed the treats to the boy. Chip handed her one of the treats, "My favorite!"

She skeptically eyed the snack. It looked like a danish with fur and the filling was even more of a mystery as it oozed out brown with tiny seeds. "How is it your favorite if they just added these things?"

He thought quickly, "I got one before I went to your place!"

"Is it safe?" she asked as a tiny bubble popped off the surface of the filling. He smiled at her, "Nothing has happened to me since I ate one." Gaz looked at him then back at the furry pastry. As she leaned the mysterious product, Chips eyes widened with anticipation to her reaction. She took a small nibble and was delighted to the taste. "It tastes like… chocolate peanut butter cake… with cookies."

Chip smiled at her and they began walking more towards downtown. As they continued to eat into the snack, Gaz shift her focus to Chips arm. 'That wound should be real painful, yet, it looks like its not even bothering him.' Chip had on a long-sleeve shirt so it was hard to make out how damaged he really was. She stopped nibbling on the pastry to ask, "So, how's your arm?"

Chip stopped munching on his snack to look at his arm, and remembered what she was talking about. He was Irkin, so pain, from such wounds, are barely minimal. "Oh, well, I bandaged it up and took some pill for the pain." He looked over to Gaz and saw an expression he couldn't identify. A small frown, not making eye contact, facing down and her shoulders slouched. She even stopped eating after she asked about his arm. He tried to remember what these attributes meant in his research about human body language. Either she has Asperger's syndrome or she was feeling guilty about something. He decided to ask to confirm, "Gaz, when you were younger, did you ever walk weird?" She stopped walking and he turned around to face her.

Gaz eyes narrowed, "What kind of random question was that?"

He continued, "… was your brain not functioning properly when you wanted to grab utensils?"

"What in the world are you talking about?" her eyebrows furrowed and she narrowed her sights at him. With that response, Chip knew it wasn't a brain problem, but rather she was feeling what they called guilt, but he was still unsure about it. 'What could she possibly be feeling guilty about? My arm?' He mentally answered his own question. 'Does this human really feel responsible for what happened between me and that other Irkin? Its not like it was her fault, I was just dealing with my mission against Zim.' His current thoughts were silenced when Gaz interrupted his thoughts.

"Well, why are you asking stupid questions?"

"I-I just wanted to be sure of something…"

"Like?"

He grew silent for a moment as his expressions changed to serious. He placed both his hands in his coat pockets and stood firm. Gaz saw this and weakened her posture. He looked over to her, "do you feel that it is your fault what happened to my arm?" His sights set for her eyes to see if she might be lying. She took a moment to answer, "No." He saw that she was lying when her gaze shifted somewhere else then back to him after she answered. "You're lying…" he bluntly noted. She maintained eye contact with him for a moment till she let out a sigh and walked passed him.

"So what if I am?" her expression uncaring and she continued to walk ahead of him. Chip turned around is confusion, not for her reaction, but for her words. 'So what if she lied, its not like I care, I shouldn't. But why does it bother me?'

He picked up his pace to catch up to her. Not knowing what to say, in fact, not even sure if he should continue the conversation. They kept walking around into downtown as they headed to the new construction going on in the middle of the city. As they got closer, they noticed more new buildings. Gaz didn't know what they were as they had Irkin symbol etched above the entrances, but Chip knew. A school, a library, a worship hall, a space craft parking facility, a political building, and in the middle, the largest building above all others, a command center, where Zim would surly be. Gaz headed to the biggest building, unsure of what it was for. The door automatically opened diagonally as they headed inside. Irkin computers were everywhere and hanging above a large mass of small electronic monitors flashing different symbols, planets, and etc.

"What is this place?" Gaz inquired.

Chip knew Zim was establishing a master base for the Irkin Armada, but he couldn't tell Gaz that and risk blowing his cover. "I've no idea."

A familiar voice shouted from above. "I'm sure you know what it is, Chip," with an emphasis on the name, ", if that is your real name."

"ZIM!" Gaz looked up to see Zim using a hover platform to lower himself down to them. Chip looked up with frustration as he knew Zim knows about him and why he's here. His cover was blown. He casually smirked as he put his hands in his coat pockets.

"I see you finally caught up with the rest of the invaders after these past years," he watched as Zim jumped down from his platform and made his way over to them.

"Well, I knew I had to impress you for probing day, Xen Irkin Spy" Zim smiled.

Chip was at a loss for words. 'Is it true? Zim thinks I'm here for probing day!? This is perfect! I can resume my mission to the Tallests!' Chip was ecstatic inwardly, but outward, he maintained his composure till he heard Gaz yell. "YOUR ONE OF THEM!?" her eyes narrowed over to Chip, pointing aggressively to Zim.

Zim and Xen looked over to the angered girl, till Xen nodded and reached for his wrist where he pushed a button on his bracelet to revealing his true form. The hologram that covered his entire being dispersed, showing off what looked like another Zim, but with a rounder jaw line, thicker antennae, and much more shapely eyes. "My true name is Xen, and I am a spy from Irk..."

**Phew! Took me along time, with little input each time, to finish this chapter up. This chapter was abit cheezy for me, but Please comment. I'd love to hear what you guys think! COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT! GIR DEMANDS IT! DO IT FOR GIR! Also working on artwork for this story. Stick around... things may get intence! YAY FOR INTENCITY!**


	10. The Untrusting Agreement

**Soo... I guess this chapter means I haven't gave up. It just means I had came across some available time to actually do some writing. The new job kept me real busy throughout the day, here I am, now with a day off. Got some great constructive criticism from CharmedBooklett. THANX! Its nice to know I can always do better, though I try to be a simple as possible, yet, I too, love to read others novels that have such great detail. I'll try to incorporate that more in the future, and see what I can do about the past chapters. As for my other loyal readers, BbRaeAndZaGrLover, Gabytheninja, Mr. G0D, PredGal, TMNTLittleTomboy, drgonlance36, evolved-angel, geminidragon76, icetenten, kibeth13, koreangreen, midnightwolf1995, windowjumper, 13NightsofHalloween, Fox Among Foxes, ShadowAngel1114, wolfgangninja2, Shapeshifter89, Demon Girl, and many others, I must say THANK YOU from the bottom of my squiggly-spooch! For your loyalty, I promise a M-rated next chapter for the perverts. Enjoy this one for now. **

Chapter 10 - The Untrusting Agreement

Zim woke to pain coursing through his body. His eyes shut tight as he reached for his pained head, where he felt a lump larger that a grapefruit in the middle of his forehead. He was sitting up against something and was about to stand but stopped as he felt his antennae entangled with a familiar Irkins. He opened his eyes to catch in his surroundings and noticed Xen was in just the same predicament as he was.

Xen woke shortly after Zim with their antennae tied in a complicated knot. Zim began to undo it, careful not to make things worse. When it came to those things on their head, Irkens were very protective of them. They were very sensitive, and the slightest stoke would deem them violently aroused, and being in this predicament made the two Irkens awkwardly uncomfortable.

"Never, in all my existence, have I ever been compromised by an inferior being, much less a female of the species!" Xen stood as his antennae was finally released from its hold. "This is your entire fault, Zim," he pointed aggressively, "for choosing such a mate." He brushed himself off and began tending to his wounds. Taking out a spray bottle from his PAK, Xen applied the clear substance to his cuts and bruises and started rubbing it in till there were no more faults to his skin.

"It wasn't like Zim wanted this in the first place…" Zim grumbled, while applying his own healing gel on himself as Xen did, as well as applying it to the large lump on his skull. Looking around, he saw that the human was nowhere in sight. She must have left after she had her fill of beating the crap out of them. Zim straightened his antennae as he asked Xen, "I hope this does not affect my evaluation for Probing Day."

Xen looked over skeptically as he almost forgot about what had taken place before the beating. He smirked when he realized that his cover was truly never blown. "Riiiight…" he grinned, extending the emphasis of the word in a 'oh-yeah' manner. He then began speaking with the assumed role of being an inspector, "Well, Invader Zim, I can see you have your work cut out for you. Tell me what you have accomplished, besides letting your human bombard me with fists. That show of fury surly deserves to be in my final report to the Tallests." Xen continued as he casually placed his hands in his coat pockets and began to stroll around the command center, Zim following right behind. Xen continued, "I'm sure they will be none too pleased to find out your personal slave is unmanageable. You wouldn't want to displease your superiors, would you, Zim?" Xen stopped in his tracks and peered over his shoulder to view Zims expression, which was wide eyed, and defeat. Xen faced forward with a hidden smirk across his face, "I know you wouldn't like that. To make the almighty Tallests think one of their invaders cannot handle, much less properly break, a female of an inferior species. They'll actually question your title, and if it got worse, they'd probably sentence you the planet Dirt. The Tallests would deem you incompetent as you can't even enslave one mere being."

Xen looked out a window to see monuments being built by the hypnotized victims. Statues and Irken buildings blocked the view of the original city. He knew what Zim was going to do to this planet. There were just so many possibilities on what to deem for a planets purpose. It was up to the invader to choose its purpose to please the Tallests. One Irken even went as far as deeming a planet for snacks and foods. Foodcourtia. It seems Zim was going to make this another home. After all, Irk, their original home, was now only for smeet births now. A new Irk would really please the Tallests, so they wouldn't be roaming around space for the rest of the Irken existence. Xen knew Zims plan was good, but there was that little problem. It was his mission against Zim. If Zim got soft, Zims mission would be flawed. It was up to Xen to catch Zim if he showed emotion towards the indigenous, and seeing as how it was too late for that, he had to follow through with his mission. He only had two days left till trial, and he had already sent in the evidence to the Tallests. Now is just a waiting game, but who says he couldn't have a little fun.

A plan began to formulate in the Xens Irken brain and just when he finalized it, he turned back over to Zim. He saw Zim contemplated on the lecture he just gave as he knew that whole scenario was not what Zim wanted. Xen doubted he would risk his title all because of one female was being uncooperative.

"However," Xen broke the silence and Zim out of his thoughts, "I feel generous today and feel I could be of some assistance…"

Zim eyes showed how at unease he was. With one eyebrow rose, he gave a signal to say he's listening. "And what is it that you want from Zim, for this supposed 'gratitude'. There's not much I can give that you don't already have, and after you being attacked, I doubt you would help for the sake of just being nice."

Xen thought. There was one thing that he wanted. The first impression he got of it, he enjoyed it. He felt greedy for it, but he couldn't let Zim know what it was, none the less, who. He began to suck up to Zim as he walked over the invader, wrapping his arm, in a persuading gesture, around Zims shoulder. He led Zim to the window, trying to be as friendly as possible.

"Look, Zim. I see that you have your hands full trying to maintain these disgusting ugly humans to your bidding. You surly will not have time to train your diseased pair by the end of my evaluation. I will break your impossible slave for you, and will put, in the most best of words, the best evaluation in my history…"

"For?" Zim questioned his intensions.

Xen thought to choose his words carefully as he knew what he wanted, and he wanted Zims human. He knew she was already claimed, and Zims forbidden affection would not give her up so easily, he had to sly his way to get what he wants. He was going to suffer anyways, for having such 'feelings', but Xen felt he could get the same thing without those emotions. He didn't need, nor want, them, just the pleasure without love. He's what humans call an asshole.

A little story about Xen was that he was a player in his field. Being a spy led him to be. A lot of the time, to get the intel he wanted, he would have to go through the female associated with his target. For him, the indigenous females of different planets always seemed to give him pleasure in ways they only knew. And he liked it. No, he loved it. To know he would never give them a chance for falling in love as he would only be assigned for a few days, if not a week, and he always seemed attracted to them. All shapes, forms, and colors. Except the slorbeasts, as they were practically jelly blobs. He would always shutter from THAT mission and never would like to mention that 'particular' situation again.

Okay back to the conversation…

"For?" Zim questioned his intensions.

"All I want from you is very little," Xen grinned. Zim was silently waiting for an answer.

Xen gestured with his fingers in front of Zim, to show the 'just-a-little' meaning, "…Just a piece of the pie, Invader. Not even a piece, as a matter of fact, more like a crumb."

Zim gently grabbed his chin and thought on these words very carefully. Thinking Zen probably just wanted a vacation spot, Zim considered this proposition. It really was such a small thing to request and Zim thought that maybe Xens responsibilities stressed him out, so a vacation spot seemed appropriate. After all, Xen was only requesting a crumb.

"So what do you say, Zim," Xen removed his arm from Zims shoulder and placed his hand in front of him prepared to shake, "do we have a deal?"

Zim was hesitant at first, eyeing the gesture with skepticism. He reached to grab Xens hand as they both tightened their grips on each other. "It seems we have an agreement then," Zim grinned.

Zim felt he couldn't trust Xen fully, especially when he knew the Gaz-human would be broken by this other Irken. He had no choice really. If he would have objected, his intentions would be questioned and Xen would concur that he had feeling for the beast. He didn't want that in the report as that would make things for him a lot worse. And Xen did have a point. Enslaving an entire planet was going to take a lot of attention to, and he couldn't let the Gaz-thing rebel while an inspection was underway. He would just have to keep a sharp eye on them both. Zim was given the impression that the inspector was dignified, and believed that some of that proper behavior would rub off the human, hopefully making her a bit more compliant. Little did he know Xens true intentions, and the kootyistis was slowly starting to act up again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Gaz was in her bathroom, opening the pharmacy box and reaching for a gauze to roll along her knuckles. After she had doomed the two Irkens till they fell unconscious, she felt the doom-rage was still bellowed within herself. She had stomped her way back home, only to run into a hypnotized Dib. She took the remainder of the lingering anger out on him. A bit of her wanted to see Dibs conscious return, but after he was knocked out as well, he was still mumbling something about obeying Zim. He was utterly useless.

"Ugh, I can't believe how jacked up this all turned out to be," she began to roll the bandage around her hand. Once it rolled to the end, she clipped it in place and flexed her hand to allow the bandage to stretch to her form. She did the same to the other hand. "Zim knew about Chip… Xen-whatever… and didn't tell me…" She placed the wrapper from the bandages in the trash can and put the pharmacy box back in place, under the sink. She stood up straight in front of the mirror and eyed herself. "Why do I keep attracting the green ones?" her eyes narrowed and eyebrows furrowed as she examined every aspect of herself. She was beautiful. Purple hair reached passed her shoulders, curves in all the right places. A figure that was as much athletic, as it was petite. Thick eyelashes made it to where she would never need eyeliner, none the less those fake eyelashes a lot of her classmate wore. She noticed how much the color in her eyes showed, even in the dimmest of lights. She never really broke out, so her pale skin was without blemish. She grasped the metal toothbrush holder and aimed it at the mirror.

She broke it with a swift movement, as small shards hit the floor and the mirror itself was cracked, looking like a spiders web. She hated how she looked. Even before this mess, boys from school kept eyeballing her with disgusting thoughts of her roaming their minds. Of course they would never approach her with the fear of being doomed, but if it wasn't for the way she was, they would have persisted.

She eyed the broken mirror, looking at the obscure reflection of herself.

"Stupid Zim… None of this would have ever happened if he hadn't taken over the TV," she huffed as she began clearing up her glassy mess. She wanted to leave it there, but didn't want to risk accidentally stepping on a shard when she would take a shower.

Heading towards her room, her stomach began to rumble. She thought if she had eaten properly all day, and remembered that the fuzzy danish she ate with Xen was all she devoured. She sighed as she peered to the clock on her nightstand, "I guess it's time for lunch." She had skipped breakfast that morning and the exertion from earlier made her a bit weak.

She headed downstairs to the kitchen fridge to find something she could warm up. Luckily she found a box of Bloatys Pizza from the night before. She placed a slice on a plate and warmed it up with the microwave. Once it was at the desired temperature, she took out a can of diet poop and sat with her meal on the table. As she ate she played her Gameslave in contempt. She was so much in her zone that when she finally did win the game, it had already been 3 hours.

She shut her game off and decided it was time to take a bath. She was still a bit angst about her situation and thought a nice bath could calm the rest of her nerves. It was already daybreak and all Gaz wanted was to relax and not worry about anything else. Especially Zim… or Xen… or the planet being invaded by aliens. What a Saturday this had been so far. But her day wasn't done just yet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Xen was pacing back and forth in his lab. His SIR unit, undisguised, stood at attention in the middle of his masters pace. He was able to get Zim lured into his plan, but now the second piece remained. How to get the human to trust him enough to have his way? "I have until two earth mornings from now, till the Tallests arrive. I can't wait that long, Niko(SIR's name)… I need to have some fun before I die of boredom!" he pleaded to his robot.

Niko, still at attention, answered his master, "After downloading Earthen customs, I find that a tradition called 'val-en-tines' day occurs yearly on the circumstances following tomorrow. During this festivity, humans in this region celebrate that they have a mate, and thus the male of the pair of mates exchange snacks items made with beans of a cocoa plant…"

"Beans to celebrate they have a mate? How bizzare, but continue."

"Also a custom with this event, is cutting off flowers of a specific plant and giving them to the female mate…."

"Butchering of a bush got it…" Xen tuning in and out of his minions ramblings.

"The mates would also attend a meeting within a dining establishment, and/or attend a theater. After they would complete these chores, they would then proceed for intercourse upon arriving to their sleeping qua…" the SIR unit was cut off.

"WAIT! You mean to tell me that they have to do all those things, just to mate!?"

"Mating within this planet is just as active as any other planet. The day in question is just for requesting a bonding experience. On another similar Earth holiday, they do the same, but with meat…"

Xen was no longer paying attention to his robot, instead formulating a plan to get with the Earth creature called Gaz. He had a good plan in the end, but would not be able to execute it until that blasted Earth holiday.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The day was almost done, but Zim still had a lot on his plate. Between tearing down the old buildings and making a new Irken empire for the Tallests, he was getting stressed that the hypnotized humans were to slow and stupid.

"NO, you disgusting worm baby! That statue looks nothing like my beloved Tallests. Blow it up and do it again…" he ordered one human.

"Can you not read?" showing another human a clipboard with words in Irken, "that goes over there!" he pointed towards a new invader uniform store.

"Gir! Stop eating that human's toy of ZIM!" he screeched.

Gir spit out the replica action figure and pouted, "but I'm playing mommy with the sticky kids."

"Not now, Gir, I need you to take over while I try to deal with this painful pain that… pains Zim."

Girs eyes shot red as he stood at attention, "Yes, Master!" His eyes quickly turned back blue and he started to skip around the city, taking Zims clipboard with him.

Zim headed back to the command center, where he entered his almost-complete station. He went to the side to enter a pod where he commanded, "Computer. Take me back to my base, where I desire to get a bit of rest."

The computer obeyed and before he knew it, Zim was elevated underground where the tubes lead him back to his base. Just as he was headed to his sleeping quarters, a wave of pain from his abdomen made him grasp on to his stomach. It wasn't as bad as when it started, but it was more annoying and inconvenient, then it was excruciating. He gave a sigh of finally as it subsided for the mean time.

He started to think of Gaz, wondering what she was doing, if she was still mad. Their last encounter was left in a sour note and the last thing he wanted was to obliterate any chances of relieving his pain. He reminisced about the act they'd done together. The memory of the sensations he had left an imprint that he would never forget. Even the slightest touches that occurred that night made Zim look at his claw in remembrance of how soft her skin was when he touched her. He remembered the smell, before and after the act. Even the feeling of being inside her, as he broke through her hymen, made him yearn for more, even right after he climaxed. If it wasn't for Girs interruption, he could have done much more.

The next thing he knew, he was already on his way to Gazs house. "What am I doing? This goes against the deal with Xen. I shouldn't even be worried about this. He exclaimed that he would have her taken care of." He stopped in front of her home and eyed her window with contemplation as he saw her lights were off. "I'll just talk. No harm it that, right?" He asked no one.

It was already moonlight and the wind was mild, with a few tiny gusts blowing through his antennae. Even though they were flat against his head, the feelers still brushed with the wind.

He made his way right under her second-story window and opened his PAK to take out his metal spider legs. Using them, he climbed up to her window, only to find out it was locked. He could see the lock from the other side. "Stupid primitive security…"

Just as Zim was reaching into his PAK for a device to open the window, the lights turned on suddenly, and Zim quickly hid underside the window, so as not to be seen.

**Author:[COMMENT] I think I'm gonna be a butt and cut it off right here. [COMMENT!] I had to cut it, cause this is where it gets M-rated. [COMMENT I SAY!] I'm sure your dirty minds know whats coming, [PLEASE COMMENT] but its not as fun when you haven't read it yet, is it? IS IT!?[COMMENT NOW!] Anywho,[COM...] thanks for reading, [...MENT] and please feel free to [COMMENT!] leave your thoughts on the story, as I greatly appreciate it. [HAVE YOU COMMENTED YET?]**


	11. Allowed or Forbidden (M Rated)

**Author: Hello my eager readers and welcome to another chap of kootyistis. I thought I would spice things up a bit [OR ALOT] by adding in this M-rated [FOR THE PERVS] scene. Sorry I got a tad sloppy in the end, but eh. [YEAH... 'EH'... THATS MY EXCUSE]**

Chaper 11 - Allowed or Forbidden

She stepped out of the tub and grabbed a hanged towel from the hook nearby. As she stepped down on the dark blue ceramic tiled floor, she was glad she had picked up the mirror shards earlier, for it probably would have been a bad scene to step on a piece of glass and spread bloody footprints across the hall. Wrapping a navy-colored towel around herself, she grabbed another towel and vigorously dried her hair.

Looking to the broken mirror, she thought to herself that her dad would probably asking questions about it, but she realized that he was probably brainlessly hypnotized and brushed the argumentative scene from her head.

After she tossed her dirty clothes in the hamper, she turned off light, walked out of the steam-filled ceramic room, and headed across the hall to her bedroom. With her hair still a bit damp and a few beads of water rolling down her body, she decided to air-dry, as opposed to having her wet hair soaking the backs of her shirt.

Once she entered her bedroom, she turned on her light and closed the door behind her.

Still with the towel that was wrapped around her and reached down mid-thigh, she grabbed her MP3 player and GameSlave and laid belly-down on her bed.

All the while she was listening to music, Gaz couldn't seem to concentrate on her game, as she felt that she was being watched. She tried to push the feeling back, but it kept insisting on annoying her. It wasn't until she lost a stage in her game that she realized how intense the mystery gaze actually was.

Setting the game down, she sat up in her bed and looked to her room. Something was giving her this awkward feeling and she promised herself she would doom what the cause was once she found it. After a moment of eerie stillness, she sighed, "It's probably nothing," and got up from her bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While Zim was hanging outside of her window, peering at the human, you would think of him as stalking. However, he was actually lost deep in thought about their particular situation. While watching the human play on her handheld device, listening to music, laying on her bed, in her towel, Zim was thinking a lot to himself.

Earth customs were weird for him. On his planet, if one were to succumb to the dreaded disease, that is kootyitis, the mated pair would be destined for life, and if one would be experiencing the symptomed pain, then the other pair would help relieve the poor individual by mating. It's also vice-versa, just as the female would be experiencing pain, the male would help relieve the female. The human was different. Well, 'cause, she was human. The symptoms only persist within the race itself and seeing as the Gaz-beast wouldn't comply willingly, harsher measures had to be taken if Zim wanted to continue to live.

It was hard but Zim tried to see things through her perspective. 'Let's see,' he thought to himself, 'she doesn't know my customs and I barely know hers. I take the planet, on which she was conceived, birthed, and lived, then order its inhabitants as my slaves, including her beloved family and friends. I practically force myself on her, but in the end, she was more than willing, even wanting more when I paused. I withheld crucial information about Zens identity, instead of informing her right away. Plus, on top of that, she doesn't know yet, that Zen will be breaking her till she is presentable as another one of the human slaves…" He paused in his thinking before continuing, 'I don't understand how on Irk she could dislike the almighty ZIM!'

And that's when he saw something. It was something… something that made him lose his footing and throw off his balance, thus making him crash into the thorn bush that was grounded under her window. The bush enveloped him whole with the thorns scratching and poking everywhere. He let out a yelp of pain but cut it short when he realized his scream was going to alarm awareness. He wanted to jump out of the thorn-bush but decided against moving out when he saw the Gaz-human peek out her window. He tried to get as comfortable as possible, but it was hard to be stealthy with a prick lodged in your eyeball. Once he removed the splinter, he laid quietly and still-like till she would finally decide to look away and withdraw back to her sleeping quarters.

Then would be a great time to recover from the fall and confront the human.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once she opened her closet door and further inspection of what to wear, Gaz decided on a plain black tank and cotton thick pink-black-white plaid plants. It was good enough since she was going to sleep anyways. She laid her cloths on her bed and started to undo her towel from her body.

She dropped the towel to the floor, and in that instance she heard a sudden brush of something fall on the bush of thorns outside her window, followed by a yelp that was cut off midway through the yell.

She quickly picked her towel up and rewrapped herself before heading to the window to investigate. She opened it wide and stuck her head out to see the cause of the noise. When she looked down, all she saw the bush shifting, and thought it was probably the wind. She glared at the bush and after a short minute of another eerie silence, she decided the strange occurrences were merely her tired mind pre-dreaming. It had happened before where she was so exhausted and tired, that her mind would literally mix dreamworld with reality.

The nightly fresh February spring breeze, flowing through her window, left her to ponder if it would be a good idea to leave the window open for a while, or at least until she would fall asleep. She decided in favor for it and went back to her bed, changed into to her night cloths and continued listening to her music and playing her GameSlave.

Time passes and Gaz drew in a very deep yawn, shutting her eyes till the peak of the inward breath dispersed, but as she reopened her eyes, she saw a quick blur pass by the edge of her sight. She immediately jolted as she turned to take a view of where the blur stopped.

"ZIM!"

"Yes, that is I," the green alien said smugly.

"What do you want?" her eyes narrowed as she jumped off her bed and stood up by her bedside. Remembering the last time he was in her room, she took a stance that allowed her to be on the defense, yet on the offence if a strike were to head her way. She didn't want to be pinned down the bed, or be left in a vulnerable position, again. No, not again.

"You know, you should really think about getting curtains…" he smirked. Gaz stood silent, continuing to glare with despise towards Zim, while he continued, "…maybe even update that inferior lock on your bedroom glass pane." She quirked an eyebrow as she saw the window was already open before Zim came in. The gears in her head started moving as she thought about it, 'why would he worry about the lock if it wasn't even secured, unless… wait a minute. Unless he was there before I unlocked it. Before I unlocked it, I was still in a towel. When I dropped the towel to change, that when I heard the something rustling the bush… and a yelp,' her eyes widened at the realization. 'The lock, the towel, the bush, the yelp, the Zim?' She grew angry at the realization, and she didn't bother to hide her expressions from her sole witness. 'This bastard was spying on me, and he saw me naked… AGAIN!'

"Leave now, Zim, and I will promise not to doom you worse than before."

"So then, you will not hurt me if I leave?" he inquired.

"No, I will STILL definitely inflict pain to you for stalking, but if you go now, it won't be as bad as if you were to stay."

"Since you're still going to doom me either way, I might as well follow through with my purpose for being here."

Gaz's body stiffened at the word 'purpose', preparing herself for a fight. "So then answer my question. Why are you here?" She tried to hide the shutter in her voice. She didn't mean to make her voice sound so weak, but with her mind so at unease with fear and anticipation, it just seemed to come out that way. Zim noticed the hesitation in her throat, but pushed the thought aside. After the brief silence, Zim let out a sigh and straightened himself out, looking at the human before him, with a determined look.

"I came to tell you something."

Gaz continued to glare. Zim cleared his throat, "I've come to accept your apology."

Her eyes narrowed with a quirk as she spoke her thoughts aloud, "I never said I was sorry for anything."

Zim lazily closed his eyes and waved his hand in the air, a gesture to wave off her comment. "Yes, yes, Zim understands how difficult it is for the Gaz to express that you were wrong and acknowledge that I, Zim, am right, thus superior."

Gaz had the sudden urge to yell for her security demon toys, but remembered Zim broken them yesterday, and she hadn't any time to fix them yet. She, also, didn't want to throw the first punch, but he was pushing it. 'He's insane for expecting me to say sorry, when everything is HIS fault. If anybody should apologize, it's him.' She clenched her fist and her jaw tightly. She scanned through her room to find an object, any blunt object, to arm herself or to throw at the intruder. Unfortunately, all she had near were her gaming console and MP3 player that laid next to her lamp on the nightstand. Wait a minute… 'The LAMP,' she thought to herself.

Zim saw her eyes shifting, as though looking for something. He knew she was searching for a weapon, and once she stopped, he noticed her smirk. He knew she was ready to strike first and smirked right back at her.

She turned to her nightstand as quick as she could, but before she could turn back around, lamp in hand, Zim had grabbed her by the wrists from behind as well as her other wrist, to ensure she wouldn't turn and strike him.

He purred in her ear, "I don't want to hurt you, so I'd suggest you drop your weapon immediately."

She growled as his breath hit the back of her exposed neck and a cold shiver ran down her spine. When Zim noticed her grabbing the lamp tighter, he, himself, tightened his own grip and put her hands behind her back and pushed her front against the wall.

His actions were so rough, that it made her yelp from the impact with the wall and drop the lamp. Just as one of the straps of her tank fell over her shoulders, Zim noticed, but his grip never succumbed.

He stared at her bare shoulder, growing lost in thought, of what he could do to her at this point forward. His imagination started going wild, but was later interrupted as a deep growl from said human popped his dream bubble.

"Zim. Your… Your hurting me."

He then realized their situation, and slowly loosened his grip, just a bit. He still had her by her wrists, as her front was pushed up against the wall, giving him her back.

He drew in the intoxicating smell of her damp locks. Flowers. Her hair had the scent of the colorful earthen weeds, and he loved how sweet it smelled in her hair. "I only hurt you because you were going to hurt me first. It was all in self-defense. I couldn't just let you strike the all more superior ZIM!"

Gaz was infuriated. She could feel him breathing on her and with each warm breath that hit her exposed skin, a shiver went down her spine. He parted her wrists away from each other, so that her hands were not behind her back. Instead, he moved her hands to her wall.

She heard a faint sound of metal rubbing on metal, and soon realized as a cold hard hand grabbed her wrists, replacing Zims warm gloved hand, that Zim was using his PAKs spider leg to pin her wrists to the wall. Her hands were now located near her head, which was still against the wall.

Suddenly, she felt Zims hand again, but this time it was to take down the other strap of her shirt from her shoulders.

Fear then went over Gaz. She wanted to fight. Just fight everything away. Fight Zim and his entire race. Fight her brother and her father for getting hypnotized and not being able to help her. Fight her own race for easily falling into such a stupid trap. Fight her security dolls for being so easily broken. Fight the person who invented pop-up ads. Fight everything.

And…

Especially.

Fight these sensations.

Zim could feel her body stiffen as he pushed himself against her, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing the backs of her exposed shoulders and neck. "Why don't you just relax?" he asked as he paused in his actions.

'RELAX!?' she screamed in her head, 'how can I relax when I feel like this?' Growing more with frustration and anger, she thought quick on an attack and with only her legs free, she had only one option. She grew an evil smirk.

Zim saw her demonic grin and though quickly to respond to her sudden movements. Gaz tried to throw the hardest back-kick to Zim, but he was too fast, as he saw it coming. He grabbed her leg as it was reached out and lifted it. That action made Gaz lose her balance, but since her hands were still pinned to the wall by her head, she couldn't fall anyways.

Zim had her leg up by behind her knee, making it bend. He pushed himself closer to her, leg still in hand, and noticed what a position he was in. If only their cloths were not on, then this might have been much more entertaining.

He soon came out of another one of his perverted daydreams and was about to address his captive, until she interrupted.

"I will NEVER be yours."

He released her leg and quickly turned her around to face him, being sure to make sure her wrists were still pinned, and his form pressed against her own. He glared at her defiance and responded by placing his hand on her cheek. When she faced away against it, he grabbed her chin gently, and turned her back to face him.

"My dear human, Zim is sick because of you. I could have been better off without this disease, but since only you can satisfy the pain, you belong to me, whether you or I want it or not. In my eyes, you're already mine."

Before she could even respond, Zim shut his ruby eyes and pressed his lips against hers, using his hands to hold her cheeks to bring her closer. He wanted desperately to be allowed entrance into her mouth, but she had her lips pressed closed. After being denied access, he believed he could motivate her by other means.

He placed his hands on her hips and moved his lips to her bare shoulders. Kissing. Sucking. Nibbling. Licking. He did what he could to the skin that was already exposed. Gaz growled but tried desperately to hold back the moan that was stuck below her throat. He had moved his actions from below her chin, to below her ear, slowly down her neck around her shoulders, then to her chest.

During which, Gaz was growing annoyed, yet anxious. She had closed her eyes, forcing herself to imagine she was somewhere else, but soon broke that dream when she felt Zims hand reach under her top. He was caressing her form from around her hips. He made his way slowly over her stomach and reached around her sides.

Zim hesitated at first, but soon found himself wandering around her breasts. He was gentle all the while when he grabbed them, just as she reluctantly let out the faintest of moans escape her lips. He could feel the vibration from that moan through her warm body. He couldn't help but to quirk a smile while he was kissing at her chest.

With one fluid motion of his wrists, he lifted her shirt, above her breasts, while still clinging on to her tits. He pulled his lips from her skin to take in a view of her newly exposed flesh.

Gazs cheeks flushed red with embarrassment, "Zim… Stop… Please." The tone of her voice made her sound the opposite of what was said as heat radiated from her body. Zim ignored her words but took notice of her tone as he could feel her body heat elevate though his gloves, and looked up to view her blushing expression. He could tell she didn't want him to stop.

He continued as he took a chance.

While her lips were slightly parted, he pressed his mouth against them, and begun to invade though her lips.

He massaged and coiled his thin tongue against her thicker one, all while taking off his gloves to massage and squeeze her upper regions.

Cupping her breasts, he pinched both of her nipples simultaneously. She couldn't hold back a moan into his mouth. He loved the vibrations she gave off each time she moaned. He pinched her nubs a bit harder and kissed her much more with passion, and as a result, she instinctively gasped out a moan that was a bit louder than the one before.

At that moment, Gaz noticed something about herself. She was not as stiff as earlier and the urge to fight was slowly dissipating and being replaced with a different kind of urge. A kind of urge that would bring about more of the sensations that Zim knew how to bring about. She hated the fact that she felt as though she was giving in far too easily and much too quickly, but, as much as she hated to admit it, he was stronger, and knew exactly how to please her, even if she didn't know how herself.

Zim felt Gaz's body move more relaxed. It was then he thought again. 'Human customs are bizarre. One moment she denied me, the next she allows me. It's as if she likes to start rough.' He placed this thought away, in hopes of testing his hypothesis later. For now, all his focus was on the moaning human that stood before him.

She loved the nipple play he was doing to her with his sharp talons. She loved it so much so that she let her blush show willingly, just as Zim continued to mouth her. After moments pass of passionate kisses and gropes, he moved replaced his hands with his mouth and had begun sucking, nibbling, and licking at her breasts, paying close attention to the center of sensitivity on the round and smooth skin. Gaz looked down at him, with eyes full of lust. She moaned, trying to catch up to her breath.

It wasn't until she felt a warm claw of sharp talons slowly work its way from her breast, down her abdomen, and stopped short of the hem of her pants, her breathing had stopped and worry reached her eyes. He hesitated for a moment, but as gently as he could, he reached his hands in between her skin and the fabric if her pants. He felt her jerk, and looked up from her breasts. He could see the worry in her eyes and slowly pulled his lips away from her breast, still keeping his hands in place.

He tried to reassure her, "should Zim remind the little Gaz-thing, that I have done this to you before."

If she could have blushed even more that she already was, she would have, but since her cheeks were as rosy as possible, all she could do was hazily stare down to him. Without her protest, he slowly continued to reach down into her sleepwear, till he reached near his destination.

His sharp nails were resting on her clit. He paused to look up at her and give her a heads up, "just don't squirm too much. My sharp talons may scratch you…" She jumped up as he reached down deeper to stick two of his fingers insider her. "…and I don't want to scratch you…" He reached his other available hand down to massage her sensitive clit, allowing his other hand to penetrate in and out of her warm and moist opening. "…unless you want me to…" She could feel his nail rubbing against the walls inside her and couldn't resist a groan from the ins and outs and pressured rubs of his talented claws. With his hands full, he placed his mouth back over one of her exposed breast.

Gaz was moaning from the sensual bliss she was in. Her heart was racing as the friction of his talented fingers rubbed against her, so much so that she felt closer and closer to her climax.

"Zim…" she panted, and he looked up into her eyes. He could see her somewhat uncomfortable as he completely forgot that he still had her wrists pinned to the wall. He released her from his hold.

Just as he was about to nibble at her neckline, he felt one of her arms reach down to wrap around his neck, and other hand brushed his antennae back. Just as she felt the soft hairs from his feelers, she suddenly felt Zim shutter a gasp and reacted with a bite, rougher than a nibble, on her breast and a growl coming from his throat. She felt his cold spider legs pull her pants off with haste and lifted her from the floor, till she was in a sitting position rubbing against Zim. Her eyes widened as she was surprised at how rough his movements were. This led her to realize that his antennae were probably very sensitive to touch and took note of his actions to later test out the theory she had about them.

He had removed his hands from her for a moment to remove her and his shirt. He lifted her slightly, with his PAK extensions, until his desired height for her was reached. He knelt down below her and parted her pink flesh with his talons, to expose more of her moist entrance. He grinned in anticipation for her scent was sweetly strong and wanted to explore the flavors she had to offer.

As he pressed his lips against her opening and slithered his tongue inside her, she let out a moan that was drunk with ecstasy. He savored the flavor as his tongue was wrapped in between her inner walls. He reached out his long tongue as far inside of her as he could, in search for something.

Zim knew what to look for. He was trying to feel around inside of her, when he found it. It was that something that he knew would bring her to the edge on his command. He looked up at her with his crimson eyes full of pleading lust, just as she looked down to him with an expression to allow more of what he could offer. When he pressed firmly on her g-spot, her eyes shut tightly as she squirmed, "nya, Zim…"

He loved the way she said his name and wanted to hear more, so he continued to rub, with the tip of his tongue, her inner pearl. "Zi-mmmh…" As she was moaned his name, he could feel many things going on within the human, for all at once, he knew she was about to come, when he felt her inner walls pulsing harder and tightening around this thin slender tongue.

It wasn't long before it happened. He had toyed with her pearl so much so that it became swollen and Gaz's gasps for air drawn shorter and sudden. With an arch of her back, curl of her toes, and shake of her body, she finally came hard in his awaiting and eager mouth. Her eyes squeezed shut as she let the amorous pleasure fill her veins with a high that felt better than anything she'd ever experienced.

As Gaz tried to regain control, Zim licked up every drop of her juices with a satisfied mum on his lips. The only substance he left on her, for the moment, was his saliva that shined around her fleshy petals. He pulled away only slightly, to lick his fingers for the remainder of her come, and to look at his humans' expression.

Her high was slowly dissipating as her breaths, still ragged and short, were drawing a bit to normalcy. She looked down to the figure that once kneeled below her form, was now standing up to her. She felt his PAK arms, which strangely felt warmer than earlier, lower her into his arms.

Gaz, as she was cradled in Zims arms, tried hard to control her breathing, but Zim embraced it. He loved her sweet scent, though she was slightly glistening in sweat that could burn him faintly, just because it contained H2O, he didn't mind, so much as long as he could stay to bask in the scent of her appealing pheromones. Her scent was now on his list of top things he likes.

Zim had gently laid the naked petite human on her bed. He took a stance by her bed, looking down to her with his red eyes full of lust. He stood there for a moment, and Gaz was growing curious. Her own thoughts about why he stopped questioned her, wondering if either he forgot how it worked, or he was playing that annoying 'leave them wanting more' game, which she immediately caught him doing the first time he'd done it.

Zim, however, had a different thought. In fact, he was contemplating. Once again, thinking about their situation. The rejection she shouted earlier had suddenly popped in his head and wouldn't leave him alone.

'I will NEVER be yours…'

To him, she already belonged to him, but he couldn't exactly identify if she is really giving every part of her to him. He could tell that she was holding back something.

'I will NEVER be yours…'

Like an annoying ringing in the ears, her words of defiance echoed in his head. He thought it was ridiculous. 'How could she never be mine if I already have her laid out for me? I have her form, and had it once before, for mating, thus I have sole possession of her body.'

Just then, Zim had a flashback that led him to realize what she could have meant.

Ooooo

Flashback to when Zim was still a young, cute little smeet. During an assembly to all the newer pupils in Invader Academy, the previous Tallests, Miyuki and Spork, were discussing about how they rule all, even the shorter of the species.

"… your bodies and minds belong to the Irken Empire…" Miyuki stated as Spork finished the sentence, "because of this, it is your sole duty to obey us, YOUR ALMIGHTY TALLESTS!"

Zim was sitting within the mass of red and purple eyed fellow smeets, with his own eyes wide with innocence and hugeness, as one of the tallests stepped forward in front of the other, on their hovering stage.

"You all may feel obligated to serving your leaders, but we assure you, you all will grow to accept us and love us in due time We cannot force you to love your masters, as we only the owners of your mind and body, we cannot control your free will…."

Ooooo

A small whisper, of his name, snapped him out of his smeethood memory, and her immediately reacted with passionate thoughts rushing into his mind.

"Zim?" Gaz whispered.

Zim stood at the side of Gazs bed. The human, barely caught up with her breath, laid naked on her bed and grasped onto a corner of her bed sheets.

He thought sadly to himself, 'free… free will?' He had squint his eyes down into her lustful ones as his mind was racing with thoughts and he leaned over his human to land a passionate kiss on her lips. His actions paralleled his mindset.

Gaz wondered why Zim had looked at her like that, but she never had time to ask as he began to kiss down hard on her.

Zim made his way to lay in between her legs. 'She will allow me to have her body…'

His kisses grew harder and deeper. He begun to undo his pants and grind his bare self against her, hugging her close, by wrapping both his arms under her laying form. 'and it will be tough to get though her mind…."

'but…'

He very reluctantly broke the kiss as he moved his steaming lips lower to her jawline, down to her chest, and finally to one of her breasts. It was a rough bite that made Gaz moan with pain and pleasure and he loved the sound she made.

'but… it's her free will that will stand in the way…'

He hugged her closer while sucking and nibbling on her nipple. Gaz could feel his hardened member rubbing against, yet outside, her opening, and her breathing was labored with desire for him to be inside of her.

'…as much as I could want this human, no matter how infatuated I am with her…'

While still holding her close, he slowly eased himself inside her. She was already wet from her come and Zims saliva, so the friction was as good as lubricant. It did not hurt her so much as the, once from virgin, pains turned into pains with pleasure. She had loved the way it hurt. Zim felt her nails sink into his arms, the further he went deeper inside of her. He wanted to just jam his part, fully within, but didn't want to overwhelm the human.

He couldn't believe he actually cared.

'no matter how infatuated I am… or how much I could care…'

He begun at a steady pace, with each pulsing thrust that sent her closer to the edge.

'she could never feel the same way towards me…'

He held her from around her waist, to bring her as close to him as possible. Gaz wondered why she felt a tight pressure around her waist, and the pressure on her chest made her feel shortness of breath. Her hazy eyes looked down to Zim, who she saw hugging her tightly.

'So I will keep this to myself,' Zim continued his thoughts, 'and never tell the Gaz-human that this is no longer a meeting for my illness, or that I have the in-love-thing these humans get. No. I must never tell, for the sake of fear of her reaction and for the sake of my invader status. I will not succumb to her rejection, and even so, no matter, I will still feel the same way towards the human. I will just keep it to myself the-'

His train of thought shattered as Gaz tested out her earlier theory about Zims antennae. She had brushed his soft feelers back and as a reaction, Zim shuttered. Gaz wanted to scream when he bite down hard on her nipple. She was afraid she was going to lose it, until he pulled away.

Zim couldn't control himself any longer. He had tried real hard not to be so rough. Even went as far as not sinking his entire part inside of her. That was all it took to send him over the edge.

He took hold of her hands and held them down above her head. Gazs eyes widened when she saw his PAK appendages hover behind Zim. "Z-Zim?"

"You should not do THAT, little Gaz-thing, if you know what's best for you." He smirked.

Two of his metal legs wrapped around each of her legs and spread them far apart with a slight lift. Zim now had full access to thrust deep, deep inside her. And he did. The force was so rough, it made Gaz jolt, but since her legs were tied, she couldn't try to pull him out of his deep grind into her. For a moment she regretted touching his antennae, but in a way, she was asking for it. She just didn't know he would end up being this rough.

He was going deeper inside of her, deeper than before, thrusting harder and faster into the moaning human. He, himself, even let out a feral growl, that made even Gaz a bit scared.

Gaz could feel the details of his member rub inside of her. His large veins scratched inside in all the right places, and the head of his penis kept pounding into her pleasure spot. His thrusts kept knocking her entire body up, making her breasts bounce with excitement.

After many minutes of this repeated action, he could feel it as it got closer and closer. "Zim, I-I'm going to…"

She was climaxing and he could feel a mixture of her muscle inside tighten around his cock, and warm fresher juices make its way around his thrusts. He couldn't take much more of the sensations she was giving off and he came deep inside of her, shortly after she had come herself.

He was panting while hovering over her form. They both tried to catch up to their breaths as their sweat begun to dry. A moment passed of them still in the same position of when they had finished, and Zim didn't know what to do next. Last time, when they had finished, Gir had interrupted, but now, there was no intrusions or distractions, just them.

Zim had finally pulled out after a moment of stillness from them both. He was still leaning over her, looking into her eyes, wanting to just blurt out how much he wanted her to want him, but the awkward silences was echoed with Gaz's sudden voice.

"You- came inside of me…" she looked away from his eyes.

He quirked and eyebrow to her comment, till it dawned on him, her concern for putting in his seeds within her. He smirked as he placed his hand on her chin to help draw her glance to him. "My dear human. I am of another… superior… species. It would be genetically impossible to conceive a smeet under such circumstances."

"Have you even checked?" she inquired.

Zim never fully looked into it, but had a hunch. "Have you ever seen your earth dog and earth cat conceive a worm baby?" he said sarcastically as he pulled away to stand. "No, because It's simple genetic rules."

Gaz sat up and seen that Zim still had an erection and blushed at the thought that he could have went for more. Zim wondered to himself why she blushed after she took a view of his member, then it occurred to him when he remembered what he read during his studying, and how the majority of the human male species tend to become very exhausted after one ejaculation, and need plenty of recharging time for another. 'How pitiful' Zim thought to himself about the human race. 'Goes to show how lazy and out of shape the mass of this species is.'

He truly did want to go another round with the voluptuous human, but Zim really had to check in on Gir, to make sure all his hard work wasn't literally in flames… literally. He quickly got dresses, as Gaz did the same. During the whole time they changed, they never looked at each other. The air in the room had the scent of Zim, Gaz, sex, and tension, and it was the tension that was more overwhelming then the others.

Once they were both, fully clothed, Gaz sat down on her bed and watched as Zim walked over the window, which he arrived though in the beginning. Zim felt obligated to say something but felt too awkward of what to say.

'Thanks for the intercourse? No. See you around? No.' He continued as he was walking towards her bedroom window, 'I had fun, how about you? No, that's not it…'

His hand was already touching the her window seal, and he was looking out into the streets and houses in the neighborhood. He looked over to her. Gaz was still looking away from his gaze, feeling ashamed that she was letting him get away with this, instead of ripping him to shreds. Something was stopping her, and she hated this change of character. This was not the Gaz she worked so hard to become, and she hated the fact of not knowing what it was that was holding her back from beating Zim.

"Thank-you" the words from the alien voice echoed throughout her room. Gaz looked up to see that Zim had turned away as she looked up. What could she say? Your welcome? What kind of response would that be? She had to think of something. She didn't want to comply fully with him, though they already had sex for the second time. She didn't want to be marked as a possession, or in a committed relationship, so she just settled with…

"Yeah… just remember, I'm still not yours."

'Stupid, stupid Gaz' she beat herself up.

Zim looked down in defeat as he was about to jump out. "I know," he muttered under his breath. Gaz couldn't make out what he said, but before she could ask about it, Zim had jumped out of her bedroom.

As Zim made way out of the Membrane property and towards his base, he failed to notice the other Irken, walking down the sidewalk, on the other end of the street.

"Interesting…" Xen whispered to himself, as he viewed Zim departing from the human residence.

**Author: Hope you pervs enjoyed. I know I sure did. *lady fap* Longest. Chapter. I. Have. EH-VAH. Done. So Far. So... Valentines Day is coming up in this Fic, Xen is still a butt-hole, And don't forget the Tallests arrival. [COMMENT IN THE NAME OF GIR!] What would my critics say if I made Gaz fall in love with Xen? hmmm... [DANCE MY PUPPETS, DANCE!]**


	12. Valentines Morning

**Author: Sorry to my readers. I didn't mean for a chaper to be soo late. This one is not as hot as the previous chapter, but it moves the story along. I posted a poll on my profile so go there now... as in... like right now... GO! What are you waiting for! *Runs outside and yells into the sky* "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR... WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!" **

Chapter 12 - Valentines Morning

7:00 AM The sun was barely bringing its warm yellow glow to their side of earth. Birds were chirping, and bunnies were hopping. For on this day, love would pollute the atmosphere with smog of flowery aroma and the stench of freshly made chocolate sweets. This was how our characters mornings begun…

Zim was already at it. Two hours of sleep was all an Irken need to be sustained for the day. His mission to the Tallests was almost complete, and just in time as well. He had just received a transmission from them, stating that they were in the vicinity and would be arrived by tomorrow morning, tonight at the earliest. Zim had just made the finishing touches to the new Earth for respect of the arrivals. He was sure the Tallests would be pleased. A new Irk and on top of that, slaves… It would be perfect.

After he had just finished up checking off things on his clipboard, the green figure made his way to take a seat in his chair. He heard and felt a squish as he sat and his eyes widened. He quickly stood up to look at the damage of his pants and chair. 'Peanut butter…' "GIIIRRRRR!"

The robotic minion tumbled to his masters' feet, with a trail of peanut butter following him. Gir stood at attention, the substance sticking all over him, "I DIDN'T DO IT!" he screeched.

Zim face palmed "why was there peanutbutter on my chair, Gir?"

"Master, you looks like you pooped... with nuts." the minion pointed out. Sure enough, it did look like poop. Thick, creamy, nutty poop. Gir begun to laugh hystrically, but Zim was not amused. Taking out the check list, he thought was finally complete, Zim scribbeld down one last job. It read, 'calibrate SIR unit before Tallest arrive.'

"I'm going to go clean this mess up," Zim turned a heel and begun to walk off.

"bwaa-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha. Poop. AH-HA, AH-HA, AA-HA-HA-HA..." Gir tumbled with delight as he saw his master walk away with stained pants.

Down, deep underground, was another lab, which was occupied by a particular infamous Irken alien and his SIR unit.

"MASTER! I have acquired the supplies for this mission, as you requested, SIR," the monotonous android saluted. Xen had his back towards the robot, while working on his preparations for the Tallests arrival. Court was coming up and he wanted as much evidence against Zim, so to please his leaders and perhaps be given a higher rank in his field. He truly was an expert, but to be a master was more.

"Very good, SIR unit. Leave them by the exit as that will be all for now."

Xen waved his hand to dismiss his minion, and continued to finish up his report. After his SIR unit departed, Xen was just about finished and with a few more quick keystrokes, he completed his work and saved it to two data chips, ready to be opened for court. He always made a copies of his work as precaution, or sometimes just to review his own accomplishments.

Xen placed one of the chips in safe keeping within his computers security storage box, and the other copy in his coats inner pocket.

As he was making his way up the shaft of the elevator from his layer to his decoy house level Xen begun talking his thoughts aloud, "poor, poor Zim. You have no idea how bad you're going to get it. The Tallest are arriving soon, and not to grant your accomplishment a reward, but rather to capture you for breaking an Irken law."

Once arrived to the decoy living room, he noticed a dozen roses and a heart-shaped box of chocolates laid on the lampstand by the exit door.

"Pfft…" Xen huffed, "Being IN-Love is such a stupid idea. I love only my leaders, and no female, especially of another species, will change that. Everything else is work of just making fun with boredom." He picked up the box of chocolates and the roses by the stems. The flowers were wrapped in clear plastic and twined with red and purple ribbon. "Since my report is complete, time to replace a day of boredom with something more interesting."

Irritation… Annoyance… Frustration…

"GO! AWAY!" was the reply when she heard a knock on the door downstairs. The dream was too good to let go, and the constant banging was entering her dreams, and kicking her back into consciousness.

The knocks continued and sleepy bothered eyes viewed the clock. 7:18AM burned in bright red into her corneas like watching the sun during mid-day.

With a growl, Gaz rolled off of bed and stomped her way downstairs, mad that her good dream was now a forgotten memory. She was going to doom whoever disturbed her slumber. Mercy was not an option.

Thinking the target was probably not home, Xen reached his hand up for the last time to give the door another set of knocks, but before his knuckles could come in contact with the slab of polished wood, the door suddenly swung open. The speed of the door was so quick, it created a gust of breeze that even the roses, he held behind his back, shifted in its wind.

His wide gaze met the humans' narrowed glare. 'Maybe this was a bad idea,' the alien thought to himself with a single bead of nervous sweat rolling down his head.

"What do you want?" Gaz hissed. She was still in her sleepwear.

Xen realized his posture was lagged so he cleared his throat and stood up straight, with the items still behind his back. "I've come to bear peace offerings."

"Sounds like a suicide mission," she retorted. "You have some nerve coming here, Xen."

Xen whipped around the flowers and sweets in between them and shut his eyes tight for any sudden impact from the gesture. He knew it WAS like a suicide mission, but it neuver hurt to try. Plus it made his down time that much more entertaining. It was a lot better than being stuck in his base, waiting for the arrival of the Tallests.

Gazs brows furrowed. "You call this a peace offering? Wow, you really ARE trying to kill yourself, aren't you?" She knew what today was, and she always dreaded the stupid holiday. At school, the brave ones who would took risks, would ask to be her valentine where doomed and never heard from again. Other students would question and assume they'd moved, but only Gaz knew what REALLY happened to them. Oh, how she knew.

Xen still had his eye closed tight while addressing to respond, "I merely wish to show you that not all of our species are that bad. My apologies for not informing you of my true identity, but I could not let Zim know who I was or why I am here." He had peaked an eye open to view the female, still not fully confirmed if she would deliver a punch or not.

"So now he knows, yet you still chose to use your Chip disguise?" she smirked.

Xen felt a bit relieved that he was able to make the human smile, though it was unexpected. He was able to let his eyes fully view her. Since she hadn't landed a blow for a while already, he felt that he was safe for the time being, at least, as long as he doesn't say anything stupid. "It seems that I have grown attached to this disguise," he reached out the gifts to her, "It suits me very well, don't you think?"

The smirk on her lips slowly dispersed as she quirked an eyebrow. Xen flinched as she grabbed the roses and box of chocolate with a swift movement. After taking a quick whiff of the red-headed weeds, she grew a devilish grin and her evil gaze looked up to Xen.

The next of her actions were very unexpected to Xen.

One

By

One

Gaz started plucking off the heads of the roses, and humming to the saying, I-doom-him, I-doom-him-not. He knew there were only twelve roses, and he also knew that last rose to be plucked was going to choose his fate.

Pluck. 'I doom him'

Pluck. 'I doom him not'

This went on until she held the last one in her hand. 'I doom him… not…' "It's your lucky day, Xen."

The next thing he knew was the thorns, of the decapitated rose stems, whipped across his face. He failed to hold back a tear as he held his thrashed cheek. "AAA! What the hell, woman! I thought you said I was lucky!"

Before he could look back up to the human, a bullet of chocolate hit him in the forehead. Suddenly more bullets of chocolate were shooting at him like an AK47. He fled a short distance while some shots missed, but the majority hit target. He could hear some whiz by his head and feel some brush by his skin, as he tried to maneuver out of the chocolate bullets path, however, it's the ones that hit that brought the most pain. Almost a whole minute passed and he wondered exactly how many pieces of candy where in that small box.

When the shooting stopped, he looked to the aimer to see that she had a displeased look on her face.

"Finished?" he asked.

"This was a box of 100 pieces of chocolate. Surely you didn't think I was going to be a glutton and eat them all. Plus it was a good stress reliever."

He stood up straight and walked after her as she turned her heal and walked into her home. As he peered in though the doorway, he could see she was throwing away the empty carton in the trash. His antennae twitched when he caught the scent of a familiar Irken.

"Is- Is Zim here?" hesitation was in his voice. He didn't want to enter if he knew Zim would be around.

"No," the human answered.

Xen slowly made his way inside, closing the door behind him. Gaz heard the door close and quickly turned around to face him. She didn't expect him to barge right in, especially without even being invited inside.

"So, what are you planning on doing today?" he inquired.

"None of your business…" she hissed. "What about you?"

"Today, I planned on taking a tour of the planet and view what Zim had accomplished… Do you wish to accompany me to see what changes he had made to you beloved home?"

Her eyes narrowed to his devilish smirk. She considered going along with the disguised Irken, but a gut feeling pressed on to not let her guard down and a whisper in the back of her mind told her to don't trust him. He was hiding something big and she wanted to know what it was and sitting around wasn't going to help find out what that particular something was.

"Fine…" she muttered, barely audible, "let me get ready."

There was a throne room, where two chairs, colored in royal purple and trimmed with golden edges, sat in between two large pillars on top of a stage. A huge flag, with the Irken symbol draped behind the chairs, and purple carpet lavished the floors below. Irken language and symbols bordered the trims of the highest walls and three stories up, a canopy held a large golden chandelier of purple pedagogues and prisms, which all hovered above the center of the lush room. The details of the wall trims have much to be desired for, as the designs mastered far above what you would see in the holiest of cathedrals and temples. The awe of the greatness of this room was not enough to let a solemn uniformed Irken invader, who sat on one of those thrones, to ponder at his own accomplishments.

Many, many worries were roaming his mind, especially when knowing his beloved leaders, who the chairs would belong to, were on the way. Everything was in place, ready for their arrival. He had commanded Gir to watch over the monitors and to notify him once they were within this solar system. Before he had left his little minion in the video link room, Zim had noticed that clouds were accumulating over the city, and dreaded that he would hate to put his leaders through the painful torment of rain. He remembered telling his leaders of the atmospheric dangers this planet underwent, and what precautions to take. He had even sent them a sample of the substance, the earth creatures called 'glue', so they may be able to produce their own protective layer before they got in contact with the acidic rainfalls.

There the alien sat, on one of the royal thrones, envying what his rulers had. Wanting that power. That authority. During his time on this planet, and with the help of the growth hormones injected in the earth food he seemed to somehow digest, Zim had grown as tall as a normal human. Why couldn't he be a tallest? He had the height. What else did he need? This chair could be his but… Blue and Red were still his rulers, and it would be banishment for him if they were to hear his thoughts about kicking them out of being the leaders.

Zim looked over to the empty chair next to him and he sighed.

"Gaz…" he whispered to himself. Another one of the worries filled his thoughts as to what of his mate. His Almighty Lords would have another reason to banish him if they were to find out how he really felt about his human mate. He would even have to resort to not even informing his mate on how he felt about her. Everyone would have to be left in the dark about his secret feelings towards her. Zim had decided on keeping this a secret as of last night, and thought that as long as Gaz didn't know, she could continue hating him and show his Tallests that there was no love involved within their relationship.

The acting alone would just be an exterior of how he really felt. Even now, Zim wanted to just barge his lips onto hers and tell her that he loves her with all his being, but no. His duty to his leaders were important.

Zim suddenly felt the ground lightly rumble and he looked to the large adjacent window. He stood up to take in a view of how it looked outside. It was nearing mid-day, yet a altostratus layer of clouds sudenly made it seem like there was no such thing as a Sun. It was bright and sunny a moment ago yet Zim smiled as ominous sky reminded him of home and it most surely would remind his leaders. Not a single ray of sunlight could pierce through that darkened field, unfortunately, all it meant, on this planet, was that there was to be rain, and a lot of it.

Deciding to check for himself, to see the status of the weather, Zim made his way to the monitor room, where Gir was stationed. To his amazement, Gir was still there. He was about to smile, as his minion actually followed through with his order, but quickly withdrew the proud thought when he saw what Gir was actually watching.

The set the minion was visually glued to was of a man jumping up and down and side to side around. A scene cut to the same man sitting on a toilet, and that's when he just had to interrupt Gir and his mimicking of the man on the video.

"HEY- SEXY LAY-DAY! OP OP OP…" the robot danced around with delight.

"GIR!" Zim shouted.

"OPPAN GUNDAM STYLE!"

"GIR!" he yelled again, but Gir showed no sign of stopping as he hopped like the entertainer on the monitor. Zim stomped over to the control station where he pressed a button and the annoying music video ceased and switched to a live global shot of the weather in their area. When Gir didn't hear the music anymore, he stopped dancing and looked to his master. "Aw, man…"

The tiny android walked over to stand next to his master, disappointed that the dancing man was no longer there.

Zim was scanning through the different screens of live feed of places around the planet and within the solar system, agitated that Gir might have missed something important. "Did you happen to pick up anything on the monitors, besides that music video?"

"I saw a hawk take a kitty away…"

"Anything else, Gir?"

The android took a moment to rummage through its memory and after a moment of scilence, he finally said something that caught Zims immediate attention. "I saw Gazzy fly away on a ship with someone else."

Narrowed eyes made their way to the artificial un-intelligent being, "how long ago and why didn't you inform me?"

"I was..."

"But?" Zim questioned.

"I had to go to the restroom."

"You don't even have organs… WHY ON IRK DID YOU NEED…" Zim thought to just end it there. Arguing with Gir was like arguing with a newborn earth-child. "… how long ago?"

"Hmm, well lets see… The Scary Monkey Show had just finished, and a commercial of a wrinkly lady put cream of her face… thirteen minutes ago."

"And which way did they go?"

Gir scilently pointed to a direction and Zim walked away, leaving Gir with the monitors. As soon as he left the room, Gir turned on a channel that was playing Happy Tree Friends.

Before he knew it, Zim was already headed towards his voot cruiser. His fast pace was starting to slow down as it dawned on him, just as a roll of thunder echoed through the skies.

The agreement with Xen.

He stopped a few feet away from his ship, replaying the words of the agreement in his head. Xen had told him that he would take care of the human females' attitude before the Tallests' arrive. If she was to pass as an acceptable mate of other species, she'd have to be broken, but there was no telling what Xen was going to do. In fact, he downright didn't trust him with her. Not even from the moment he met him. ESPECIALLY from the moment they met. But Zim knew he couldn't just run to her aid. Xen would most surely think he actually had feelings for her. Then he would put it in his report to the Tallests and he just can't have that.

His hand laid rested on the body of his cruiser, once again lost in his thoughts about his situation with the human. Should he go and make sure she was okay? Could he really trust Xen to hold up his end of the bargain? Should he stay and see how everything played out, and hope she would be presentable to the Tallests when they arrive?

**Author: The climax is comming soon! I want to know what my viewers think so comment. What do YOU think Zim should do?**


	13. The Sights

**Author: So my therapist says I need to express my 'alter-ego' more often,[why has nobody went to my polls?] and I'm not sure how to do this [Must I remind you all of the poll on my profile?], especially when I don't think I have such a problem [I have a problem], Anyhow [whatever] I would like to give shout-outs to my beloved fans [here's a list of people who stalk me and this story], and my sincerest apologies for not making this chapter the climax, as I had promise [You should know by now, I am very unreliable...I once lost someones identity]**

**13NightsofHalloween [That sounds like a lot of candy]**  
**Anon [You truly are anonymous]**  
**BbRaeAndZaGrLover [Lucky for me, this is a zagr]**  
**Charmed Booklet [My booklet has no charms :(...]**  
**coopjk [Coop...just kidding]**  
**Demon Girl [FINALLY! a spirit that's not an angel]**  
**drgonlance36 [I LOVE BLEACH! The anime, not the chemical... no wait, yeah the chemical too]**  
**evolved-angel [Because there was 'soo' a prehistoric angel before]**  
**Fox Among Foxes [So in a group among foxes... your the only 'real' fox?]**  
**Gabytheninja [I'm meli the writer]**  
**geminidragon76 [I'm Capricorn.. the goat]**  
**havaneselover [Love havanese too, whatever that is]**  
**HisSweetAngel [*Licks* Eh.. Not as sweet as I thought]**  
**icetenten [10-10, because digits are for suckers]**  
**Invader Rose Tyler [Greeting invader, may one day you become tallest]**  
**Jinxerbell [a few mistakes away from tinkerbell]**  
**Kyuubi-Titan [I've heard of many titans... but Kyuubi?]**  
**Lily101 [So lily 1-100 were taken, I assume]**  
**midnightwolf1995 [Because we all know wolves don't exist in daylight]**  
**Mr. G0D [I know a missus God. shes a real nice lady]**  
**My-Dark-Little-Secret [I am still waiting for your secret to be reviled]**  
**MyTwiliLove [GO TEAM JACOB! I DONT CARE]]**  
**ngrey651 [Arn't you on deviantart?]**  
**NykkiJynxx [Why havent you loved me yet!? *tear*]**  
**panidalaora [Yes, get excited! i will watch]**  
**plasbeforegals [plas always come first]**  
**PredGal [ooo a girl predator], **  
**RinkishiMekito [I got nutt'n]**  
**ShadowAngel1114 [Angels have no shadows... or do they?], **  
**SilverflamedLotus [So your a lotus... a sliver lotus... on fire?]**  
**TMNTLittleTomboy [*ings melody* teenge mutnt ninja turtles,teenge mutnt ninja turtles...] **  
**windowjumper [It is realy is fun to jump through windows],**  
**wolfgangninja2 [It's a gang... of wolves... that are ninjas!]**  
**Zerolife117 [So I take it there were 116 people with Zero lives?]**

**...and to all the guests, thank you for your comments and views [pft... names would be better ya'know].**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter 13 - The Sights

They were already touring above the Peru. His ship was fast and through all the places they already stopped, they seemed to all have the same continuous theme. The theme of an Irken takeover. Bejiing, Cairo, London… buildings, billboards, street signs… everything everywhere was now Irken. There were newly constructed buildings everywhere and after the fourth major city, Gaz begun to feel bored. Bored and Irritated.

She could feel Xens eyes continuously looking back and forth to her throughout the whole trip. 'Why did I agree to going along with this?' she thought to herself. He could see it in her eyes. She truly was bored of watching the scenery from the sky and decided to land in a nearby field.

As they were descending, she was wondering what he was up to and with the sudden change brought her awareness higher.

"Relax, I just thought a different way to view things would be a bit more, how you humans say, entertaining," the alien tried to reassure her. Gaz still had her defenses up as she still could not predict his moves, or his motives, but she figured the best way to find out, would be to get him to crack out whatever information he had, and if it came down to it, she would literally crack him herself.

The hover cruiser landed very smoothly onto an open field in a vast valley. As the glass hood opened, Xen jumped out with ease and reached his hand out to Gaz to help her out. She eyed the gesture with reluctance and her eye shifted to exactly how high she was from the ground. It was a good four feet and she knew she could also jump down with ease from this height, but Xen insisted on being a gentleman... or gentlealien whatever.

An unsure moan rumbled in her throat as she grabbed his gloved hand and was helped out of the ship.

"Let us walk, shall we?" he smiled.

With crossed arms, Gaz proceeded to walk away from the ship. She didn't know, much less care, where she was headed, but she knew Xen would be following, and sure enough, she heard him close the hood of his cruiser and catch his pace next to her, with his hands casually stuffed in his coat pockets.

As they began walking down the beat path, they each began their own little interrogation.

"So what brings you to our little planet?" the human began.

"Why do you ask?" he asked, while still looking forward.

"Curious."

"Curious?" he smirked.

"Yes. Curious. "

"You ever heard the term 'literacy kills felicity'?" he looked over to her bewildered expression that meant 'what in the universe are you talking about?' "Nevermind… but just to satisfy your curiosity, I am merely here to keep an eye on Zim."

She wasn't buying it. "Yet you're here with me, and not him…"

"I already got what I needed from him… Plus, I enjoy your company much more."

"hmm."

"So how have you come to know Zim anyways?" Xen asked.

"He and my brother are arch nemeses. When Zim would catch him, I would always end up saving my brother from one demise or another. I knew Zim was an alien, but I never cared, much less talked to him. It wasn't until he went too far, by taking over the media while a promotion, very important to me, was playing on TV, then he became my nemesis as well. During a confrontation, I fell on top of Zim and landed right in his mouth, and that how he ended up getting sick.

"So what's your relationship with him now?"

"Complicated."

"Hm."

They continued walking and talking into and through the forest, not realizing they were walking right toward the ruins of an ancient corroded pyramid, no higher than a few stories. As they stopped and stood at the first steps of the stones, Gaz couldn't help but to stare for a moment. Xen, on the other hand, was not very impressed from the scene.

In the humans' eyes, she knew they existed and how archeologists would dig and preserve them, but this one looked to be untouched for thousands of years. Moss, grass, and fungi covered the steps like a sheet of blanket that felt like the softest rug in existences. Wild flowers grew all along the steps making it more camouflaged to confuse it for a hill. In fact, anyone this close to see the sharpened rocks under all the greenery, would be able to tell this was an actual ancient pyramid, and those not so close, would indeed think it was just an ordinary hill.

Gaz crouched down to inspect one of the stones that was more exposed from the ground.

Sounding nonchalantly, Xen scoped around while asking, "what's the deal with these huge stone piles?"

Grabbing a nearby twig from the ground, and sitting down on top one of a large stone, Gaz spotted a pill bug and began poking at it with the stick. "A lot of people have their theories about ancient pyramids, ranging from constellations, to gods, to aliens. It's stupid really…" She continued as she tapped the rollie pollie and it immediately responded by rolling itself into a defensive ball. "… Stupid what people believe."

With a smirk, and a few steps toward the human, Xen asked, "so then, what do YOU believe?"

"I don't believe," she responded, while rolling the insect around the ground with the stick, "I assume."

He gave a casual smile while walking up to her and crouched down to place both hands firmly on the rock, one hand on each side of her. "Sounds like you have trust issues."

As soon as he placed his hands down, she stood, breaking his hold from the rock, making him stand straighter and move away to give her room to stand. "I'm not as naïve as you think, Xen. I've learned to always question everything, and assume after the questioning is done." She paced a few steps away, and gave Xen her back, motioning him back towards the ship, but as soon as she took another step, she stopped in her tracks as she felt the leathery gloves of Xens grip on her wrist.

He suddenly pulled her wrist towards him, jerking her into his firm chest and wrapping his other hand around her waist, pushing her closer. "So then what is it, the great and beautiful Gaz, 'assumes' of me?"

She looked up to give him a death glare for his actions, but it was hard to do it when their faces were so close together. His warm breath hit her lips as if demanding entrance, but he wouldn't dare invade that aspect for fear of a certain sickness. He wanted to know what she knew about him. Still, none-the-less, he wanted to take her then and there.

He looked into her eyes of fury with lust, never breaking his hold from her wrist and waist. She was just so tempting to him. Gaz felt a shutter pass down her spine when he began to caress a sensitive area on her lower back, and it annoyed her. She grew in conflict with herself, with many thoughts as to answer his question. It was hard to concentrate when he was just centimeters away from her lips and having his fun with her lower spine, but she was finally able to put a sentence together.

"It's not safe to assume anything about you, just yet."

He gave a genuine smile to her, and her eyes grew wide when he neared closer to her. The fear of a kiss soon dissipated when he decided to whisper in her ear. "You are a very smart being from a race that is not my own. I am impressed." His hot breath warmed her neck and hit her ear with a soothing vibration that sent a chain of reactions down her spine.

His breathing still lingered on her neck, and she began to prepare herself if he were to start nibbling on her exposed flesh, however, after a moment of stillness, and his lips drew nearer, it never came. His lips were barely caressing her neck when he pulled away slowly. An invisible sigh of relief escaped Gazs lips once he pulled away.

Xen lightly grabbed her shoulders and gave her an innocent smile that caused her to raise an eyebrow to his sudden bipolar-ness. 'What could have caused him to stop so suddenly,' she thought to herself.

"Can you please excuse me, dear Gaz, but I will be right back." He dropped his hands from her shoulders and turned away to walk into the forest, leaving a bewildered Gaz behind.

As he disappeared into the forest, she wondered to herself as to why he stopped so abruptly. Though she was relieved he stopped before things escalated, she wanted to know the reason. She began to walk into the forest after him, cautious not to make any distinguishing noises to alarm him that she was near.

Once she spotted him, she forced herself to move more quietly closer in hiding to get a better sound. He wanted privacy for a reason, and she wanted to find out why. Crouching behind a tree, she listened.

Xen was taking a video call from his PAK, and on the holomonitor, was a link to his lab, where his SIR robot was standing at attention with glowing red eyes.

"WHAT!" Xen yelled, obviously irritated that he was interrupted.

"Master," the robot saluted, "sorry for intruding, but I have received a signal thirty-five AU's away from this planet." (AU is Astrological Units)

"AND!?"

"This signal origins the Armada ship, and appears to be entering this planets star systems orbital plane and judging by the speed, it should be arriving approximately in three point twenty-three Earth hours."

"N'Knjah!" Xen cursed in his native language, "It's so soon. They told me they'd be here between nightfall and morning rise… Have they set out a comlink?"

"No master, but it appears the sign-ll…" The transmission became static during the SIR units talk.

"What? SIR unit, repeat. SIR UNIT!" he yelled into the scrabbled screen. Suddenly, the transmission was up and running again, but this time, the Tallests were on the holomonitor.

"M-My Tallests!?" Xen stuttered, "what can I do for you?"

"HI XEN!" Purple screeched, "Just letting you know were coming early."

Red was devouring chips and while he was still chewing, he remarked, "we got a transmission from Zim telling us what he was doing to the dirtball planet, and we just couldn't wait to see our new Irk planet."

"Yea, he sent video and pictures with the new cities and we love it. We were thinking of calling the new planet 'Irk-Two'." Purple continued, while reaching for his soda and slurping it down with a straw.

Xen smiled, "That sounds lovely, my mighty ones…"

Red interrupted, "I hate to admit it, but Zim has actually done okay this time. Almost makes me feel bad that were going to have to banish him to Dirt."

"Yea… Almost," Purple pointed out with a chuckle.

"Pardon my interruption, my Tallests, but the trial will commence at Judgmentia, yet you bring the whole Armada. I would have expected an escort to the hearing. Not the entire fleet."

"You dare question your ruler!?" Red yelled into the comlink with chips flying out of his mouth. Some of the soggy debris from Reds mouth landed in Purples soda and Purple frowned at the sight of floating chip particles dripped in his drink.

"No, my Almighty ones, never. Forgive me." A nervous sweat dripped down Xens cheek.

Purple tossed aside his tainted drink, "we have made it a plan. We are to go and judge Zim and his companion ourselves and then we will strap him in a pod coursed directly to Dirt."

"And the companion, if I may ask?" Xen was curious as to what would become of the human after Zim was gone, but the words left his mouth before he could take them back.

"Why should you care, Xen?" Red questioned, with one invisible eyebrow raised.

Xen thought quickly in his response, "I do not care what happens to the female, I just… merely admire my leaders' ways of planning." He gulped a nervous gulp, hoping the Tallest believed him.

"Right, well, you should," Red continued, "as for the female, we will just make her a pet, nothing more."

"Speaking of the trial, do you have the data ready, Xen?"

"Yes, my Tallest. Everything is prepared at my base and ready for your arrival."

"Very good. We shall meet soon," Purple smirked, but before the link was cut, Red remarked, "Oh and Xen, your promotion is on its way, so feel proud that your new title will no longer be 'Expert Spy', but will now be 'Xen, Master Agent Provocateur'. That is all."

"Thank you for the honor, and I won't let you down. Till we meet."

And just like that, the link was cut and the screen disappeared into his PAK. He wanted to jump up and down in excitement for his new title. He was ecstatic with happiness, but he knew he was being watched from the distance, so he opt for waiting till he was fully alone.

He knew that she heard everything and it upset him to know that she now knows, but since their trial was a few hours away, no point in hiding it any longer.

"GAZ!" he yelled into her direction.

Gaz, on the other hand, did hear everything, and was in shock to find out the truth. She didn't respond at first, as she was leaning against the tree.

Xen began pacing towards her, "do you remember when I told you that literacy kills felicity?"

Gaz snapped out of her shock when she heard Xen move closer to her. She stood up from the tree as he neared closer, and began making her way back to the ship quietly trying to make it seem like she was never there.

He continued his explanation while walking, without her response. "It means that if you look into something hard enough, you're bound to find the truth and a lot of the times, the truth can kill the peace you once had before you knew the truth. Sort of like the term earthlings use, 'Ignorance is bliss'."

He went to the tree he suspected she was at only to find out no one was there. "hmm, I could have sworn I heard someone here."

Gaz had safely made her way back to the ship without trouble and could see Xen make his way towards the ship as well. She decided to play coy with him in case he asked any questions that would hint she heard everything but Xen was already skeptical once he saw her near the ship, as if she knew they needed to leave right way.

Once he approached her, he was about to ask, but she was already with an excuse.

"Can we leave now, I'm bored…"

"Sure."

Before they knew it, they were on their way back to Gaz's hometown. The trip back was short and silent, and for Gaz, it was also tension. She now knew the true purpose for Xens mission, and as much as she hated it, it involved her. Questions she wanted to ask, such as why Zim was in trouble and why she even cared, was beyond her. It was mostly the fact that their leader wanted her as a pet, was most irate. Gaz belonged to no one, none-the-less, someone's pet, and she'd be damned if she went without a fight.

Xen had thoughts of his own during the fly back. He wanted more time to have some fun with the earthling, but he needed to be there for the arrival, with the prisoners. He had one now, it was just a matter of getting Zim, which shouldn't be hard.

About two hours passed in silence. As they were entering within the city limits, they both noticed that the sky looked dark with blackened clouds. Xen remembered the Tallests mentioning this phenomenon and warned him of the dangers and how to prevent harm by applying some sort of lotion the humans called 'glue' before coming into contact with the sky acid. Lucky for him, he'd taken the necessary precautions in the morning, so he was safe, however, a few minutes upon entering the city, they began to see raindrops hit the windshield.

It started with a sprinkle, then to a drizzle, and as fast as a drop could hit the ground from the sky, it soon became a full on storm. It was soo dark that Xen had to turn on his forward lights so he could be able to see, even though according to his earth time, it was noon, and he had to pay extra close attention to his radar to avoid hitting any tall buildings. Gaz felt a bit worried from the lack of visual but she noticed how Xen looked like he was in full control, so she left him with trust on this. All she knew what how badly she wanted to tell Zim the information she gathered about Xens true mission.

Suddenly, lightning struck the ship, giving its controls a short circuit and its passengers an electric shock. Gaz screamed as loud as she could and Xen froze on the controls with wide open eyes as the electric current coursed through the ship and their bodies.

Though the strike was really quick, it felt as though it lasted more than seconds. Before the female could wish it was already over, it was already finished. It wasn't until the roar of the thunder faded, she came to her senses of what just happened.

The human was panting from the shock and felt her arms and legs to make sure she was still in one piece. He eyes then drew from the controls going haywire, to she frozen Irken grasping the steering controls. His eyes were open, but he wasn't moving.

"Xen…?" her voice raspy. She was given no response.

The ship then powered off after moments of flickering and her anxiety started to spike with each sudden gasp. They were now in the dark with only a faint orange glow that blinked from the control panel. She could still make out Xens silhouette from that faint orange light so she reached over to his shoulder to shrug him. "Xen!?" Still no response and she could feel the cruiser begin to descend.

'This can't be happening,' she panicked in her head while shaking the aliens shoulder a bit more violently, 'please wake up! I can't control this ship.'

Many things began rushing to her mind as the ship began to face down while descending. She was too young to die. Soo many people she hasn't doomed yet. Of all the ways to go, why like this? And what about Zim? What about her family? She never got a chance to say what she wanted to them. All the things she took for granted. All gone, everything. Without soo much as a good bye. Her childhood, her memories of her mother begun entering her mind. 'Mom,' she whimpered in her mind as a eyes began to water.

The ship was catching speed downwards and it wouldn't take long for the inevitable impact. Gaz was just not ready to die and would never succumb to the face of death when it was staring right at her in the eyes. 'No, I cant, I just cant'. She fought giving up to death and decided to give one last scream in hopes something will happen. And with one quick deep inhale, she grabbed on to something with all her might, shut her eyes as tight as possible, and let out the most heart-wrenching scream as she could.

Was this truly it?

"XEN!"

**Author: Sorry it's not as long as I'd hoped it to be, but eh, I'm tired from a busy life and felt I should really get this out... Keep a lookout for the next chapter!**


	14. Crash and Punishment

**Author: You see, I have many lives that I like to lead separately… Hence, my alter ego. [IM NOT A SCHIZO!] I have my family life [my Farmville life]… my work life[my drinking life]… and my fanfiction life. All of which I treasure equally, except my family life. They come first [yay for family values]. So to my precious guest reviewer[you know who youz iz *points the accusing finger to Zombies-R-Us*], I make sure my lives don't touch or know about each other[and you spelt 'Zim' wrong, he he. And yes…. I do like saying perverts. I may like writing them, but If you've gone this far reading the story, that shows me how much its loved. Loved in a sensual way. [boom-chika-wa-wa] . To my fellow lovers:**

**Panidalaora: Yes, Xen is the fucker of mothers, and I am happy enough to bake a cake, and eat it to, to know that I received kisses from Chile. **

**Mintbunny: you will always bring fluffy freshness to my breath**

**Shapeshifter: I am so an 'Amiga'.**

**Demon Girl: Only a demon would think to push random buttons on a parlayed ship. But you speak the truth.**

**And my dear lovely ngrey: Don't worry… *fistpumps the air* Lady WILL do something. I think patients is a virtue.**

**Chapter… um… What am I On? *Goes to last chapter I posted* Oh yeah…**

Chapter 14 – Crash and Punishment

Everything was dark.

It was quiet, so very quiet… and still.

'Whe-where am I?' a solemn voice echoed. 'What happened?' It was hard to be sure if the words were spoken through mouth or just thought in the mind. 'How did I get here?'

The pitch blackness covered every corner of the senses and it was hard to tell if it was a good thing or not. 'Should I… be feeling pain, or anything for that matter?', the body felt numb to the core, making it hard to determine posture. 'I'm not lying down, I'm not sitting, and I doubt I'm standing…"

It felt like this was going on for all eternity and it was hard to make out how much time had actually passed in this state. 'I can't see… can't move… can't feel anything… can't even so much as hear a sound… I hate it.' The echo whispered, still unsure if it was spoken or thought. It all felt the same, as if thoughts were spoken aloud freely, and yet, it felt natural.

'How long am I going to stay like this?'

There was no answer.

Suddenly, the void of darkness and emptiness begun to fill with all the senses the sprit longed for. It started with sight.

A faint light blurred the vision as if it were passing through the thickest of fogs. It wasn't blinding, just foggy. It was a shade of orange that left as soon as it came. 'What was that?'

It turned on and off as It happened again.

And again and again.

It seemed bizarre, but all too familiar at the same time. The light seemed to… to… blink.

The orange light continued to hazily blink into the thick black void over and over again and it seemed to become a bit more vivid each time. All while the sight of this begun to show more clearly, other sensations were happening.

Touch.

It was a feeling best described as pressure. Pressure vibrated it way throughout the entire body steming from its core, and what soon felt like lifting, soon felt like sitting, and what felt like pressure, soon begun to feel painful.

Oh how painful it was. It stung like fire.

'Nyah! Why is this happening!?' The pain had to be endured.

And the orange light continued to blink, blink an annoyance as if each time the light showed itself, it yelled 'remember, remember, remember', but the memory was lost in the void somewhere.

All while this was happening, another sensation came to play.

Sound.

What was once so quiet, all that was heard was a high pitch ringing, soon was drowned out with a low pitch rumble. The rumble in the ear was going along with the vibrations the body was feeling. It was hard to determine what the sound was. It could only be described as going through the longest tunnel in existence at blazing speeds with no obstructions protecting you from the wind.

That's what the annoyance could best be described as. Wind. Wind impacting your ears with such fury and ferocity, that it was insane. But it could not feel the wind, only hear it.

And the orange light continued to blink, only now it was a bit more vivid. Vision was clearer, but without memory, the sights, the touches, the sound, everything else was irrelevant. Memory was needed as so desperately longed for. Familiarity was one thing, but to know what these objects were was another, but the memory was still lost in the void somewhere.

The spirit mourned for its memory to be returned.

Then another sensation came.

It came with a scream.

A muffled tone that was familiar, yet unknown. The word the voice yelled was hard to make out through the wind-sound in the ear but as it yelled again, it finally came.

"XEN!"

The final sense was his memory.

The vibrations were from the human shaking the alien to wake-up and the turbulence of a falling airship. The pain was from the lightning effects on the PAK and the blinking light was from the cruisers beacon signal for emergency shutdown.

The Irken alien blinked away the rest of the haze and saw his hands griped on the steering controls.

He didn't know if he was dead for that time, or how much time had actually passed, but as he shook his head to shake off the remnants of what just passed, he released his grip and knew exactly what happened prior to his blackout and knew what to do next.

Upon viewing his control panel, he knew the ship was shocked and was useless. He looked through the windshield and knew he had to act fast. They were only a few seconds away from defeat and he had to do things manually.

He looked over Gaz, and sure enough, she was already strapped in securely. Xen reached under his seat and took off a door to a hatch that would have normally opened itself with a flick of a switch on his dash, but this was not the case. He then pulled out a control system that was linked to their seats. It stood on a poll in between his legs and on the tip, there where the basic controls.

There were only a few buttons on the steering, but it was all he needed to get out of this as safe as possible.

First he needed to level the ship. With a pull of the steering handle that stood on the pole in front of him, the cruiser leveled out and they were now gliding. Gliding at uncontrollable speeds though. Hey, it was better than ending their lives with a nosedive and it was the least to ask for from a ship with no power.

He counted in his head as it only took a few seconds to eject, and even less to hit the ground. He hit one button which would break all to bolts that connected the basic parts to the rest of the ship. Two seconds. He pressed another button as the ship begun to separate from the escape pod part of the ship. Gaz could see the majority of the cruiser fall behind as they continued to glide forward. Five seconds. They could see time was running shorter and shorter when they could see the trees through the darkness. After all, it was still pouring outside. Xen pressed the final button and with a pop from the back of the ship, a parachute was deployed.

They were still gliding with speed, and the parachute was doing very little to slow them down in time.

"Prepare for impact," was all he said.

Gaz looked over to Xen, then down to the trees below. She gripped tightly to her surroundings and took a deep breath.

The ship begun hitting the tips of the trees they'd passed and all Gaz could think was 'so far, so good,' but as soon as the side of the pod clipped a tree, they begun to spin and tumble to the ground, hitting and knocking down every tree in its path.

After many yards, the ship finally tumbled to a halt with a trail of broken debris that led to the disaster site, and the two passengers were left upside down, held up by only the safety restraints. During the tumble Gaz felt something impact her forehead and it wasn't until she ship stopped moving, she felt warmth trickling down her cheek. She grabbed her head and sure enough, whatever had hit her, gashed her. 'We couldn't just hit the ground normal, oh, no… We just had to start bouncing, didn't we,' she mused with herself.

"You okay?" Xen asked.

Gaz answered by unlocking the seatbelt and landed gently on windshield with a splash. Yes, a splash. The water from the storm was leaking into the ship and at the rate it was going, it seemed like it was going to sink into the mud. "We have to get out of here."

Xen, too, released the latch to the safety restraint. Gaz watched as he landed in the water, hoping he would start crying from what Zim deemed 'acid rain', but frowned when it never came.

Xen was glad he had taken the precautions his leaders mentioned about earth water. The lotion the humans called glue, was indeed a great invention. Pushing that thought aside, he kicked open the door to his ship and they both crawled out of the wreckage, with rain pouring down on them. The blood from her wound was washing off, but it still wasn't going to stop bleeding without medical help. The alien sighed at the site of his vessel, then to the injury on the humans head. It was a horrible sight, human blood, but he was thankful they were still alive and able to stand.

It wasn't long until another ship came hovering above them. "Zim…" Gaz was glad to see him come to help, but she'd never show it. Xen still continued to frown.

The ride back to Zims control base, which he built in the middle of the city, was silently awkward. Everyone was crammed in. Xen was mourning over his shattered ship, Gaz was holding a cloth to her wound, and Zim was genuinely pissed.

"Wait here," Zim told Xen and the left the main lobby and grabbed Gaz by the wrist into the medical bay.

Once they were alone, Zim motioned for Gaz to take lay down on the thick metal table. "I'm okay, Zim, really."

In a blunt tone, Zim pointed, "Sit," as if he wasn't asking, rather demanding. He was angry at many things at this point, and felt that dealing with a difficult human was the least deserving of his problems. He didn't need this. Not now. Not with the armada arriving so soon. He was angry at Gaz for going off with Xen to who knows where. Mad at the fact that Xen was too careless and wreckless with his precious cargo, but mostly mad at himself for his agreement between Xen about breaking Gaz to be civil with their leader.

Gaz could see that his tension was high, and didn't want to be forced onto the cold hard table. She knew how strong he was so she reluctantly laid down, while still holding the cloth to her head.

He walked over to a nearby computer station where, with a few keystroke, a green laser scanned the humans form. While the system was analyzing for any broken bones and internal damage, Gaz decided to speak to break the silence.

"Zim, I have to tell you something…"

He stepped away from the monitor, while it was still searching, and stepped over to Gaz. "Hmm?" Pulling her hand away from her wounded area, he removed the cloth and hovered over a tray of sprays closer. The tray had multiple silver-polished cylinders with bizarre looking nozzles and Zim grabbed one.

"It's about Xen."

"Do not worry your inferior little mind, little Gaz. Zim will be sure to punish the careless inspector for damaging your fragileness." He uncapped the silver canister and pressed the trigger. Out of the nozzle came a cool mist that, once in contact with her wound, shrinked the gape tighter and tighter, till it was finally closed. In a matter of seconds, there was no more bleeding, no more pain. Not even so much as a scar. It was like nothing had ever happened.

'Fragile!?' she echoed in her mind, "No, it's not that it's-" she was cut off when Gir burst through the doors of the medical room.

"THERE HERE! THERE HERE! THERE HERE!..."

"Who's here, Gir?"

The little minion smirked with a plan in mind. "I'll tell you if you give me a piggy…"

"GIR!" Zim yelled.

"PIGGY!" was his response. The Irken couldn't believe he was giving in to his own property. After a face-palm, Zim pulled out a control from his PAK, and with a push of a button, a door opened from a nearby wall and a cannon shot fire. A very pudgy pig aimed right for Girs head. "TAG, I'M IT!"

"Now tell me, Gir."

XxXxXxXxXx

Gaz, Zim and Gir rushed outside to where a smirking Xen was standing and looking up into the stormy sky. Ure enough, it was the armada, with a ship so huge, the thick black clouds that surrounded, were ushered aside, leaving a gap of rainless space. The two were in such a rush that they failed to see the silent alarm that was the monitor warning that there was a strange anomaly within the scanning of Gazs body. Something was wrong with her, and yet no one wound find out till they would view the monitors warning.

"It's time" was the only sentence uttered from Xens lips.

To the others, these word meant the uprising of the inevitable alien invasion, but to Xen, himself, it meant the ultimate end of Zim.

Zim was standing in the wake of his beloved leaders, along with Xen, who was standing a bit behind. Gaz, on the other hand, stayed within the lobby of the control base. She'd figure it was none of her concern and really didn't care much for the aliens leaders. Plus, Gir had hit her with the pig, in an effort to have her join in the game of Tag. Gir would only think it was a harmless game, but Gaz wanted revenge on the little robot for hitting her with the swine.

Meanwhile, in the Armadas ship, Zim stood firm and assured as he addressed his masters who stood upon a higher stage before him. "Greetings my Tallest, I, Zim, welcome you to my humble taken-over planet that the creature deemed earth. I would be honored to show you around to see what Zim has accomplished and analyzed about this planet and its inhabitants. I am sure you will be greatly pleased with Zims work."

The Red leader waived his hand to gesture his comment unimportant, "Yes, yes, now on to business… Zim, we, your leaders, are pleased with your efforts, but we have some evidence that you have done something terribly wrong…"

"Is it the statues?" Zim interrupted.

"What? No," said Red.

"Because I told the slaves to make the statues of my almighty Tallest, Taller, but-"

"It not the statues, Zim!" Purple exclaimed.

"Then it's the slaves?"

"No."

"The buildings?"

"NO! Zim, Look around you." Reds voice echoed around the large stadium-like room. Irkens were lined all along the openings of the wall to view the situation. Surrounding were multiple authorities with stun sticks pointed directly at Zim. To the side were more Irkens sitting behind a podium with judging eyes and a solemn Irken was typing away on a holomonitor. Above the Tallest was another stage, lined with seven cloaked figures that stood in dim light, hiding their faces. Xen stepped forward, behind Zim , put Zims hand behind his PAK and placed laser cuffs on him.

Zim looked dumbfounded towards the smirking Xen then to his grinning leaders before him.

"Oh… I get it." Zim smiled back, "this must be my initiation for dominating this planet!"

"No Zim. This is not an initiation. You are being restraint for custody," Purple sighed.

"What!? Zim has done nothing wrong! Tell Zim what he has done!" He yelled as the authorities came in closer.

One of the jurors stood up with a huge book in hand. "You have violated Irken law chapter three, paragraph three hundred forty-two, section A, subsection three point e, of subsection ninety-one B…"

Zim quirked and invisible eyebrow, "Eh?"

The juror continued, "It states: Should a Irken receive a disease which bounds them down to another species, that does not have Irken genetics, the assignment the party has must, and shall be, continued until the assignments have been completed or reassigned by the Tallest themselves. If the bond between the two species-"

"Bla, Bla, Bla… This bores Zim to hibernation, get to the point."

The juror cleared his throat in annoyance and continued, "If the bond between the two species becomes into a mutual desired attraction, with proof, the party between must be punished for the sake of the mission. Such actions are to exclude the rein of the current Tallests, as all crimes against them shall be waived."

"Zim does not understand what this legal mumbo-jumbo means. What does this have to do with Zim? TELL ME!" he asked as he looked around the court.

Purple decided to answer the little naïve servant. "It means, Zim, that-"

"TELL ME!" Zim interrupted.

"It means-"

"TELL MEEE!"

Purple waited a while to see if he was sure Zim would stop interrupting. "It means because you have actually developed feelings for the earth-creature, by law, you will be punished."

"WAIT! The boring juror said 'with proof'. You have nothing to show that it is true."

"Oh, on the contrary," Red smirked, "Xen, here, has provided enough evidence to back this up."

Zim looked over to Xen who gave a genuine smile to him. He couldn't believe it. This whole time he was being played by, who he thought was a inspector, when in fact he was a spy. What evidence could he have obtained that would land him in court? That when the Tallests decided to play the chip with Xens findings on the big monitor, so all the surrounding Irkens could see.

The Tallest brought forward some popcorn and started munching while watching Xens visual recordings. It started with Xen meeting Gaz.

A 'umph' came from the monitor, followed by Xens voice, "Sorry about that…"

As soon as he heard Gazs voice, Zim turned to the monitor. "Next time watch where you're going!"

"Fiesty," Red remarked.

Her voice was lovely to him, but horror crossed his mind as the recording continued to play from Xens point of view. When it came to a part where Xen let himself into her home, it cut a scene where they were initially making out, and cut to where Zim knocked on her door and begun to be possessive about her. While the battle between Zim and Xen were playing out, on certain blows the Tallests would 'OO', 'OW' and 'Outch, that's gatta hurt', as if they were commentary. When the fight was finished and Xen departed, everyone could see that be was beginning to record the intimate conversation between Zim and Gaz.

"I just want to makes things better between us. I know you think I'm doing this because of the sickness, but I think it's the best thing that ever happened to me during my stay here on this disgusting planet…"

Zim watched in horror as the recording continued to play his voice spilling out his emotions to the human.

"…You are the only thing on this dirt ball that I've grown attracted to,…"

He was caught and they had the proof. When the video finally ended, it turned blank and all accusing eyes were once again on Zim. He could hear the whispers all around and feel the pointed fingers direct towards him.

"Okay, okay, Quiet down." Red gestured for everyone to be silent. "So, what do you have to say for yourself, Zim?

He couldn't think of anything to say. He felt like the ultimate outcast and had nothing to defend himself from the truthful accusations. With a bowed head, Zim stood there in lazer cuffs silent.

The silence was all the leaders needed to make the final judgment. "Zim," Red broke the silence, "We, the Tallest, find you guilty for your crimes against the Armada.." Irken soldiers came from behind Zim and roughly grabbed his forearms. They were still small, smaller than Zim, but were built hard and to be strong. The crowd begun to mumble to themselves and point their accusing fingers at Zim as Red continued, "you will be held in solitude until sentencing, which will be after we find your bonded pair and find her guilty as well."

"What? No! You can't!" he whined. He didn't want to put Gaz in this. Who knows what they would do to her. He tried to break free from the lazercuffs and the soldiers grip, but the lazer burned his skin and the grip was tight from the grips. He couldn't let them get ahold of his human, so he tried harder and harder to break free, but they just bound him down to the ground with the help of more soldiers. As soon as he was fully immobile, he heard the click-clack of someone's footsteps walking forward. When they stopped, Zim was able to look forward from the ground to see the boots in front of him. Looking up, he saw a smirking Xen kneeling down to whisper to him.

"Don't worrie, Zim, I will take good care of your precious human while you are gone." And with that he walked away outside.

Zim tried even harder to escape in fear of Xen getting his hands on Gaz, but he couldn't even move a muscle from the extra weight on his form. Even as he was dragged away into the solitary cell, he was still kicking and screaming, "you better not lay one claw on her!"

XxXxXxXx

Back in the control base, Gaz was still trying to hunt down Gir for hitting her with a pig. "GIR, YOU'D BETTER SHOW YOURSELF, BEFORE I BREAK YOU DOWN, PIECE BY PIECE, AND TURN YOU INTO A CAN OPENER!" She never got a response other than a faint android giggle. She looked under each desk, around each corner, and any possible nook and cranny of the room. After a frustrating fail, she found herself looking in other rooms , but when she returned to the medical bay, something caught her eye on the monitor that blinked in bold Irken letters. It was a scan on her body from earlier and the way the letters were flashing red, something was wrong.

She pressed a key on the hologram keyboard making the Irken letters stopped flashing and the monitor showed more scans of where the problem area was. It was all centered towards her abdomen, and showed different views of the issue. She could see a lot of scrolling words but couldn't understand what they meant.

"Computer, translate."

"Unknown abnormality located in human organ number thirteen. Subject has increased levels of human hormonal bacteria noted as chorionic gonadotropin. Levels correspond and are normal to a female mammal during conception. No further information available."

'CONCEPTION!?' She couldn't believe her ears just transmitted THAT to her brain. Standing paralyzed looking at the monitor that displayed the anomaly in her womb. The computer may not have known what it was, but she knew it was a… 'NO! IT CANT BE!' she screamed in her head. Before she could even think about thinking of using the word 'baby', she snapped out of her paralyzed state and begun to pace around the room, trying to get her thoughts straight.

'It's impossible. Zim is another species. Plus, it's only been two days from the first time we… The computer can't already see these things yet. Could it?' She took a deep breath. 'No, it has to be something else. Maybe some bizarre disease… or indigestion. Yea, indigestion. That's what it is, it just has to be.' Her eyes caught a glimpse of the monitor which showed the shape of the anomaly that was the silhouette of a fetus in the fetal position. Her heart was pounding in genuine fear, and her breathing became pants of stress. She caught herself doing this and tried harder to control herself, but when she heard the swish of a door opening behind her, she immediately turned around with a sneer at the sight.

With eyes narrowed and eyebrows furrowed, she welcomed the intruder with a hiss. "Xen..."

**Author: *looks around after a brief moment of scilence* "Im… Sorry?" *Random readers begin to throw banana peels and old TV sets at author* "I had to end this chapter sooner or later. OUCH! The next one will be just as good. OMPH! I promise!" **


	15. Up For Grabs

**Author: I am sorry for two things. 1.) Sorry for such a long wait on this chapter and 2.) Sorry that it's such a short chapter. Sorry sorry sorry. If you must know why, I will spare you the life story details and answer with one short word. "Hospital". There now that those details are out of the way, back to business. I had trouble naming this chapter so I winged it. Enjoy.**

Chapter 15 - Up for Grabs

It only took a gaze before Gaz begun to fill with rage as she hissed out his name, as if it burned just saying it. "Xen..." She took her stance in between his view and the view on the monitor, which showed the silhouette of a fetus. In her mind, she didn't want anyone to know what she was now carrying, at least until she could heal from the blow of this new found knowledge.

"Why so tense, human?" the alien mocked as he slowly strolled towards her direction with a maniacal grin across his features. Drips of rain from the thunder storm fell to the floor from his long coat.

"What ever happened to calling me by my name, and where's Zim?" she silently sneered with every step he took closer. She didn't like him, and trusting was long gone especially after finding out about his true mission against Zim.

Once he stopped right in front of her, she realized how tall he actually was. He was tall, taller than her, and with what uniform he was wearing, she could tell he was very well built, but she pushed that thought aside. "Our leaders are taking very good care of him for his accomplishments…"

XxXxX

Meanwhile, back on the Massive…

A very loud echo was heard through the holding quarters, where a familiar Irken was kicking and screaming as soldiers continued to drag him through the halls. Other detainees, from the many cells they passed, watched in confusion and awe as a taller was being restraint. Never in their lives did they ever think to see someone of a higher stature being imprisoned by someone shorter. In their eyes, power was measured by height, and Zim was much taller. Maybe even as tall as their precious leaders.

The inmates from around continued to watch as the soldiers threw the taller Irken into a solemn cell farther away.

"You dare do this to me, the ALMIGHTY ZIM!" He would have fist pumped the air if he could, but the laser cuffs still held his hands back. The guards decided to leave the cuffs on while he was still in the cell for their protection, so with a swipe of a card, a force field was on the entrance of his cell. With rage, Zim stood up and began ramming his shoulder on the force field as the guards stepped away and left. "ZIM IS INNOCCENT, I TELL YOU, INNOCENT!"

XxXxX

Now back in the medical bay of the control station…

"I'm sure he is…" the human sneered.

"What's wrong Gaz? Don't you trust me?" he smiled. She replied with a flat, "No." The alien blinked in confusion then smiled again. "Now what could make you not trust me?" he said as he gently bushed a few strands away from her eyes. Her instincts bushed his hand away and she answered.

"I know your mission…" her eyes never faded from there intense glare.

"You mean to inspect Zim's progress?"

"No," the humans glare continued, "your real mission."

The jig was up, and all the Irken could do was laugh. And no, not a just light snicker, more like a needs-to-be-in-an-asylum kind of laugh. The hysteria coming from Xens throat made Gaz raise an eyebrow in awkwardness, even taking a few steps back away from him and after five whole minutes of the unsettling torment of his chucks, the loud guffaw slowly begun to die down to a snicker. Gaz could even see him wipe away a tear from his holographic eyes. She wondered if they could even secrete tears if they were allergic to water, but she didn't get time to wonder as Xen finally spoke.

"Thank-you," he gasped, trying to catch his breath while he flicked a tear away from his eyes, "I haven't laughed so hard like that in my life."

"I don't see what so funny…" her monotone voice matched her expression.

"It's simple. Of course you knew…"

The human's eyebrow raised as he continued.

"You're a nosey little intruder, eavesdropping on personal conversations… I knew my mind was not tricking me when I heard a sprint within that forest back at that pile of rocks." He gave a genuine smile to her as he stepped even closer, until he was hovering a few inches above her. "You're a good spy, little human…" He raised his hand to pat her head, but stopped short from Gaz's ominous warning as she looked down.

"Touch me, and I'll spoon out your soul to feed beasts of MY worst nightmare, because YOUR nightmares are just a bunny's daydream compared to my monsters."

Just by hovering his hand over her head, he begun to feel a light tingle from her aura as it was getting warmer. "You have a choice, alien. Either get out of my face, or your worthless soul become a snack for my beasts." His demeanor never waived when she looked up at him with heartless eyes yearning for a view of a dead alien body, but he still retracted his hand and retreated it into his coat pocket.

"Surely, there must be something you want that will make you come with me…" Xen bargained.

Gaz stayed silent.

"How about the freedom of your beloved Irken boyfriend?"

She still stayed quiet.

"You know," he said casually, "he's sentenced to be in solitude for the rest of his existence, or at least until his PAK runs out of energy, and the poor thing will never see the light of day again. But that can all change. All you have to do is give up to the empire, and I can put in a good word to our leaders to see if we can come up with a better option."

She looked down to think about it. 'Zim…' she whispered in her head. She didn't want him to suffer such a punishment, yet she didn't want to obey idiots. There had to be something else she could do. When she looked back up, something caught her sight and her gaze was locked on it as another plan begun to formulate.

It was the human hypnotizer.

It was a device Zim created to take over and enslave the people as brainless followers, and it stood on top of a pedestal a few yard away and Xen was the only obstacle in her way. He could see it in her eyes and he looked behind himself to see what was giving her that shine in her eyes. Once he took in a glimpse of the device, he looked back to the human with a slight twitch in his lip. Knowing right then and there, she was formulating a plan, he knew he had to stop her in her tracks, and not allow her to so much as touch the ultimate device that enslaves the earthlings.

"Don't even think about it," he spoke.

A devilish grin stretched across her face, "Or what?"

"I don't want to have to hurt you, human, in fact I wanted to offer you a deal to free your lover, but if I have to, then so be ii…?" he was left interrupted from an metallic cry that burst through the entrance doors.

"STAMPEDE! STAMPEEeeEEeeDE!" the robot wailed and flailed, as he was dumbfounded that he had ruined a moment of tension. The floor begun to rumble and vibrate as if something was indeed headed their way. The shakiness of the wall were steadily getting more intense as sounds from the creatures drew closer, and what creature may you think would be making such bizarre sounds?

Piggies…

Yes…

Only Gir would somehow manage to roundup hundreds upon thousands of squealing and snorting swine and have them stampede at his will, and luckily for Gaz, right on time.

While Xen was wide eyed at the spectacle running towards his path, Gaz took this moment to ease out of Xen's peripherals and ran to the hypno-device. Not even bothering to look back as she heard Xen's cries for help, "GET OFF ME YOU FILTHY MUD CREATURES! OW MY EYEBALL!", Gaz was within reach of the device till she noticed it was far too high to reach. Not sparing any time to look for a chair or stepstool, she figured tipping the pedestal was a safe bet to shatter the device when it falls.

The tower was heavy to push, but Gaz gave it everything she got to tip it over. Though the alien was preoccupied with fending off the pudgy pink farm animals, he caught a glimps of where and what Gaz was up to, and yelled out for his metal minion, "SIR, ASSISTANCE!"

The pedestal was falling in too slow a motion, and before the device could hit the ground, Gaz saw a grey blur pass right by the expected crash site. The tower had fallen with a loud thunderous pound leaving a line of cloudy debris where it landed and once the smoke had cleared, she saw the device in the metal claws of a SIR unit. She had to think fast.

"GIR!" she pointed towards Xens SIR bot, "THAT ROBOT WANTS TO PLAY WRESTLE MANIA!"

In a blink of an eye, GIR was immediately charging at the SIR unit, "NACHO LIBRE!"

Xens robot lowered his antenna and held tightly on the device as Gir flew through the air towards him.

The two robot were at it, and in their commotion, the device fell to the side of their fight. Gaz made a dash for it, but Xen had made a backup plan.

He managed to break away from the pigs and let out one of his metal PAK appendages. He couldn't let the human get ahold of that device, so with aim, he fired.

She was close, but as she was running, a sharp pain nipped the back of her neck, and before she could even touch the device, she begun to feel disoriented. Falling to her knees, right in front of the device, her arms felt heavy all of the sudden. 'No… I can't loose…' she thought to herself. 'What's happening to me?' Her vision doubled and blurred, her breaths became ragged and short, and her body felt heavy and numb. It felt like an eighteen wheeler just hit and ran over her twice. She tried to shake the feeling off, but that just made her dizzier. Hearing footsteps from behind, she muttered, "You bastard. What did you do to me?" Never looking up to her assailant, she settled for staring at the ground below her, to ease the worsening dizziness.

Xen never answered her, and though she never looked at his face, she could sense that annoying smirk on his face and it made her more pissed. She could feel her blurred vision getting darker and the last thought before she completely blacked out was 'Zim…'

**Author: Eh.**


	16. Traitor

**Author: YAY, I WROTE THIS WHOLE CHAPTER DURING MY LUNCH BREAKS OVER THE COURSE OF A MONTH, YAY! [I miss my free time.] Yeah, my alter-ego came back. Not sure why she was gone so long. [Pills] Oh alter-ego, you so funny. [Anywho, for those that worried, or nosey, as to why I mentioned 'hospital', my sister just gave birth to a tiny female worm-baby, and it was gruesome. I didn't see it, but the noises outside the door were enough to excuse myself to regurgitate my meal.] Oh the miracles god gives... [sure... miracles, we'll go ahead and call 'em that.]**

**ALSO! LOOK AT MY STORY'S PICTURE! LOOK AT IT I SAY! I mades it mah-self! Its a picture of Gaz... in my point of view. I tried... but I hads no photo-shop... No stencils... only paint on my laptop. *sad face* I tried to make it look pretty...**

**[We'll here's the next chapter of Kootyitis.]**

Chapter 16 - Traitor

On center stage, surrounded by hundreds of smaller Irken viewers from the booths on the walls, two Tallests sat on thrones, scarfing down chips and donuts, awaiting for the next court session on a particular indigenous purple-haired female creature. The purple-eyed of the pair took a hard nervous swallow of his snacks and spoke in a whisper, loud enough for his co-leader to hear.

"I'm kind of nervous to meet this hostile. I remember seeing her on some of Zims reports from the past…"

"Yea, I remember her as well," the red-eyed ruler looked up to reminisce for a moment, "she had quite the personality, and she's grown appearance to match that."

Purple quirked an invisible eyebrow at his friends comment, not sure if he was extending a complement towards the human female. As an Irken, aggression was a trait they loved, but for Red, it was what made the beast attractive. Anticipation was on Red's mind and purple could see it in his eyes.

"What's taking so long?" the red-eyed alien said, after a swig of his drink.

"She probably killed Xen…" Purple spoke with all seriousness.

"I hope so, that little know-it-all brat acts like… like… like he knows it all, ya know?"

"Durr," Purple mocked in a dumber version of Xen, "My Tallets, that's a box of poison you're snacking on, Durr."

Red joined in the mockery as Purple snickered. "Duuuhh, My Tallest, I don't think it's a good idea to set fire to an ally planet, duhhh." Purple laughed at that memory, and Red finished his assumption on Xen, "idiot."

Their rants were interrupted when they heard someone enter through the doors. Every ones, including the eyes of the Irkens who lined the wall, all watched as a smaller soldier entered through the entrance of the judgment hall.

"My Tallets! Agent Xen has captured and brought the next defendant in for trial," a meek Irken with a taser staff bowed and moved aside. Click clack of shoes could be heard getting closer and both tallest rose to their feet once he entered. Purple was getting scared but Red was getting excited to finally meet the human, however once they saw the human being carried by two soldiers, their expressions switched. Keeping his thought to himself, Purple was relieved that she was unconscious and posed no threat, but Red did not care, and spoke.

"Great job, Xen," Red said sarcastically, "I hoping the human would be alive during trial."

Xen looked back at the unconscious Gaz. Her bangs covered her closed eyes as her head was lowered. Her feet were dragged from the two shorter guards who tried to keep her held up, but it was noticed that they were struggling a bit. The spy looked back up to view his leaders and tried to assure them they best he could.

"My great and powerful Tallests, please forgive my recklessness of bringing the female to you in this condition. During the retrieval, there was an incident and she had to be neutralized before things escalated. A mere shot of universal K.O. serum to the upper spine, and she was out like a bulb before she got to this…" he pulled out a device from his large coat and displayed it from his hand for all to see, and continued, "The human hypnotizer. This is the Zim-created device that intercepts all radio and television waves on this planet and compromises the humans' judgments to your whims. Before the human could damage this, I had to neutralize her, but she should come to in a matter of hours."

Red commanded, "Guards, retrieve that device till we secure it in a more secure area."

"And lock the human up in a cell before she wakes up." Purple ordered

"WAIT!" Red interrupted, "I have a better idea…"

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Deep in the belly of the Massive ship, was a cellar of hallways with prisoners behind transparent force-field doors, and further down the halls, there was a cell with a prisoner sitting near the door and lightly banging his forehead on the force-field, chanting let-me-out's and I'm-not-suppose-to-be-here's. There were no other inmates for about six or seven cell rooms away, but the Irken still could hear the others whisper about him with his sensitive antennae. His abdomen was hurting more and more from his disease and with each spasm, the alien held his breath to keep himself from yelling out in pain.

"Damn this cursed…" he paused his breath to endure another spasm. When the pain subsided, he looked up as he noticed a pair of soldiers headed his way and stood up.

This was it.

His fate was defined and now it was time to be dejected to a desolate little planet to be alone until he's run out of power or the disease pained him to death. All that would be left to do would be just a quick stroll to the pods and off he'd be, off of the planet he stayed on for many orbits around the sun. Zim was mentally saying goodbye to his whole experiences on Earth.

Goodbye Gir.

Goodbye house.

Goodbye waffles.

Goodbye Dib-stink.

Goodbye dead gerbil experiment in Zims walls of house.

…

The two guards begun to drop the shield to the door of Zims cell, while he continued to say his goodbyes in his mind.

"Food Service Drone, Zim, of Foodcourtia," one of the guards declared.

Goodbye tacos.

"You have been found guilty on an accused crime…"

Goodbye… monkey picture in Zims living room.

"and you have been sentenced to solitude on a desolate planet for the remainder of you existence."

Goodbye…

He stood with a bowed head for two reasons. To sulk and to view the two smaller soldiers who stood with laser cuffs and a demeanor of authority, but while he was saying his metal goodbyes, there was one farewell he could not muster up. 'Gaz…'

They had begun to walk down the corridors to the Pod chambers, where he would be dispatched to an uninhabited planet where he would spend the rest of his life, but Zim kept thinking.

He didn't want to tell her goodbye. He didn't want the last time he'd seen her to be her on his medical table healing her wounds from a crash. She was soaked in rain and her human blood dripped down her cheek. He hated to see her in such a horrible condition, and though her wound was healed, he never had a chance to do a proper examination for internal damage. When the Tallest arrived, he saw in the corner of his eye, an urgent message on the monitor that was scanning her vitals, but he never got a chance to view it. Something was wrong with her, and now was not the time to leave her forever.

His eyes grew wide as he realized what he had to do. At first he hesitated, but he felt it was the only way.

He had to go against his own kind for her sake, but first thing was first.

"Excuse me, my fellow comrades, this trip of Zim's may take some time. Might I take a moment to relieve myself before I depart."

The two soldiers looked at each other skeptically for a moment then looked back at Zim who was trying to look innocent.

A few moments later, Zim was in a lavatory by himself, uncuffed, and was able to get some alone time. He extended one of his PAK legs in front of him and whispered a command to a holomonitor that shortly appeared. "Computer, transmit examination results for Gazeline Membrane."

A short minute passed and after careful review, Zim saw something located within Gaz's abdomen. Rubbing his eyes, and squinting at the projection, he saw what looked like an embryo attached to the walls of her womb and according to the results, it was a form of a parasitic leach taking in nutrients from it's host. How could this be? How could she have gotten this horrible thing, and at the rate its going, it could be most hazardous to her health. He had to save her.

A pounding on the door made Zim realize his current issue that he had to deal with. "Blasted soldiers," he inwardly growled. After withdrawing his PAK extension, he stood and walked over to the door with the soldiers on the other side.

Zim reached his hand to the clawscanner that would open up the doors between himself and the guards, but stopped short of actually touching it. He found himself taking a deep breath of what he was about to do. This next moment was going to turn his whole life around. From this point on, he would be considered a traitor to the empire and if caught, he would suffer a much worse torment then solitude, but priorities were in order and Gaz's health came first. He smiled at the fact that before the sickness took effect, nothing even came close to putting anything above the mission, not even a pitiful Earth-worm. But Gaz…

Gaz changed him and now she was ill. The Armada would not want to help her and he was the only one who could... no, not could. WANTED to help her. NEEDED to be with her.

With another set of poundings to the door, the guards yelled, "Alright Zim, that's enough time."

Once the doors swished open, the guards immediately took a defensive stance with stunsticks pointed at the entrance, but no one was on the other side.

"Huh?" one guard said.

"Where'd he go?" the other just a baffled.

They cautiously made their way inside the lavatory. The lights were off so one of the guards tried the switch to turn it on. No luck. The light was out and it was quiet. Too quiet.

"We know you're in here Zim, come out now."

They were nocturnal and could see in the dark, but could not seem to locate him. They looked in every stall and under every sink, but it wasn't until one of the guards antennae twitched as it sensed something from above.

The guard looked up a bit too slow as he was already on the ground with weight on top of him.

"IT'S ZIM!" the other guard yelled, pointing his stunstick at the inmate.

Zim quickly stomped on the hand of the guard underneath him to release his stunstick.

"AHH! MY CLAW!" the guard released his weapon, so to Zim grabs and stuns the crippled soldier.

One down.

The other guard still had his stunstick pointed at Zim. "HALT, IN THE NAME OF THE TALLEST!" but Zim still walked over to the soldier.

Still holding his ground, the guard held the stunstick directly in front of Zim's face and the electricity that sparked illuminated Zim's maniacal features and he grew terrified. The guard tried to be quick to reach for his commlink to alert of the traitor, but before he could touch it, Zim jabbed him in the stomach with the weapon, electrocuting him.

As the guard fell to the floor, smoke rose from his body and Zim could hear him whisper out, "traitor…" before he was completely out cold.

He couldn't believe how easy that was and had the strange urge to yell for victory, but the gloats had to wait. He had to find Gaz.

Locking the lavatory with the guards inside, he begun to search for his beloved mate.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The room she was in was all purple with metal objects protruding from the walls. Unconscious and strapped to a metal chair, she sat in front of a television set that was currently off.

Behind a one-sided mirror was a watching Xen.

One of the metallic arms from the walls came closer from behind and injected serum to the back of the humans neck.

With a groggy moan, Gaz slowly regained consciousness. She tried to reach for her head to rub her temples, but was confused as to why she couldn't lift her hand. When she slowly opened her eyes, she saw the restraints. Her eyes shot open at her surroundings and she soon realizes what happened before she blacked out.

"Welcome back, Gaz," a voice from the intercom echoed in the room.

That voice… "Xen," she sneered.

"I have noticed you have quite the curiosity for Irken technology."

The television in front of Gaz turned on.

"Since you seemed to be so intrigued with the human hypnotizer, I'll go ahead and show you how it works…"

Suddenly the monitor flashed and it was showing the same spiral as it did when Zim used it, only now it was not chanting words of obeying Zim, it was just the video feed and Xen's live voice.

"No…" she tried not to look, but metal appendages from the walls forced her eyes open to drop serum in them, making her eyes stay open only able to blink every few seconds. Trying to look away was useless as well once more monitors came from the walls to obstruct her vision with more hypnotizer screens. All the while, she was struggling to break free from the chair, but after a while she finally calmed down to Xen's hypnotic words.

"You now belong to the Irken Empire. You no longer obey Zim. You must obey me, Xen, your master. You belong to me…" Xen chanted.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Zim was running down the halls looking for Gaz, stopping to take brief breaks when his abdomen flushed with pain from the disease. He had knocked out almost a dozen of guards who managed to spot him on the way. One of them even managed to alert others that he was on the loose, and no doubt the Tallest knew by now. Time had passed and it never occurred to him till now as to why they called this ship, 'The Massive'. It would take a year to find her.

Another wave of pain was to come and Zim took cover behind an obscure corner out of sight, but it wasn't enough for one Irken to notice.

"ZIM!" the female Irken sneered.

'That voice…' Zims eyes widened as he slowly turned around to see the source of who called him.

Once he saw who it was, he sneered back, while still clasping onto his pained abdomen. "Tak…"

"I'd thought you'd be dead by now…" the female Irken said in her stern British accent.

"And same to you, Tak," he said with disgust in her name. "What do you want?"

"The Tallest have sent for me to retrieve you. Seeing as how you immobilized half the crew, including a desert servant, they figured a bargain would be in order so you would stop with this renegade of yours."

The pain from his stomach slowly subsided and he was able to stand straighter. He noticed that Tak had grew herself, but was still shy of his shoulders. She still wore the same Irken uniform, but fitted more to her petite size. He could also see a few badges on her collar signifying her rank as a lead commander.

"And why should I come with you?"

Tak smirked. "You do want to see your human again, right?"

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sobbing was echoed in a large throne room between two co-rulers.

"Why Red, why did he have to do that?"

"I don't know," Red tried to comfort his friend, "but he will pay for his HORRIBLE horrible crimes."

Purple sobbed more.

"HE WILL PAY FOR RUINING OUT DESERTS!"

Just then, the doors of the entrance opened and in walked Tak with Zim in tow.

"Pardon the intrusion, my Tallest, but I have brought Zim as you had requested."

"That will be all for now, Major," Red motioned with his claw for her to leave.

With a bow, Tak turned on her heal and left the throne room, closing the door behind her. Once the sound of the door closing was heard, Zim wasted no time in questioning. "Where is Gaz?"

"In due time Zim," Purple answered, "but first we have a problem to deal with."

"And what is this problem and what does it have to do with me?"

"Well ya see Zim," Purple started but Red finished, "The problem is you."

Zim's antennae twitched as he quirked an invisible eyebrow.

"I mean, really Zim. How long have you been on this planet?"

"Seven Ear- I mean, 15 Irk years." He had been on this planet for so long he almost forgot that he needed to convert the time segments into Irks.

"Yet, only recently you were able to prepare this dirt ball for our coming. And now you're sick. You've actually accumulated affection for a native inhabitant. You couldn't even handle your own punishment…"

"YOU RUINED OUR DESERTS!" Purple interrupted.

"Yes, and you ruined our deserts, Zim. But," Red sighed, "Because were so generous, we think we can help."

Zim said nothing, but listened.

Red pushed a button on the armrest of his throne and out from the floor a metal rod came up holding a syringe at the tip.

"This is the R-S-3 serum that our labs have created for the dreaded disease that plagues our kind. This is the third prototype of its kind and it has yet to be tested on a contaminated Irk, such as yourself. It will get rid of the pain that follows the sickness, along with any urges you have already experienced. It can also alter your mental abilities as well as your strength and endurance. For you, just enough not to be soo…"

"Defective." Purple finished and Red nodded.

"So you want me to be a genie pig for your experiments?"

"It's just one…" Purple clarified. "Plus, It would benefit all of Irkenkind! You'd be the first to be cured of Kootyitis, and those that are still being tortured with pains will look up to you and your brand new title."

"Huh-Wha? New title?"

"Oh, we didn't tell you? If you do choose to take the serum, you'd surly be promoted."

"Pra-Promoted?" Zims eyes widened but in a flash, he shook his head in disbelieve.

"Hey, wait a minute…"

The co-rulers looked nervous hoping their little pest would take the bait.

"Aren't you guys mad about what I did back there?"

"Nooo…" they lied in unison.

"Even about ruining your deserts?"

Red clenched his fist as Purple replied with clenched teeth behind a fake smile, "The servants can make more…"

"Hmm.." Zim pondered for a moment, and it was leaving the Tallests very angst.

"Hmmm…"

The Tallest waited.

"Hmmm…"

And waited.

"Hmm?"

And waited.

"mmm…"

"HURRY UP AND CHOOSE OR I'LL LODGE THE DAMN SYRINGE IN YOUR THROAT!"

"ZIM WILL DO IT!"

"GREAT!"

Suddenly, the pole which held the syringe shot out an aimed towards Zim's direction and lodged straight in between his eyes.

"AHHH MY CRANIUM!" he yelled as he fell to the floor from the impact.

"Oh, Sorry. We forgot to mention it may sting a little..."

"THE AG-GO-NEEE! I feel like my insides are burning! BUUURNING!"

"And we also forgot to tell you about the temporary side effects... that you're probably experiencing now."

"AAAAHHH" Zim wailed.

"The pain means it's working," Red smiled.

This went on for about five minutes, during which the Tallest had already taken their seats on their thrones with antennae plugs to block out the sounds of torment. When the yells finally started to die down to a whimper the Tallests removed their plugs and asked if he was okay now.

At the moment, Zim was still in a bit of pain, but her gathered up the remainder of his strength to stand up to face the Tallests. His breaths were short but he found himself recovering faster once he stood.

"I've felt worse..."

Red quirked an invisible eyebrow, "you were crying for five whole minutes..."

Zim stood up straight as if the whole ordeal never happened. "Obviously, you never had human cow meat fused with your eyeballs."

"So how do you feel now?" Purple questioned.

Zim took a moment to become aware of anything different about himself. He no longer had pain, which was the first thing he noticed. The second thing he became aware of was his amplified antennae. He could hear, smell, and sense things better. As he searched his surroundings, he felt lighter as thought time he was quicker, or time got slower. He even felt his mind run different, clearer than before. Truth was, he felt superior. He took in the whole situation and begun to analyze that something was not adding up. Why would the Tallest allow for him to have such power and abilities that surpassed even their own? Did they have something greater planned, or were they just idiots who didn't know this would happen? Zim paid closer attention to the reactions the Tallests gave when he asked, "why did you give the serum to just me of all Irkens?"

"Because we want to see you improve." The Tallest were quick to answer and Zim noticed this. Something was definitely not adding up seeing as how they would answer with more agitation to his questions.

"But just moments ago, I was classified as a traitor to the empire, according to the guards. How do you know I won't be a threat if I decide to use my enhanced abilities to take over?"

Purple looked over to Red with genuine concern, "ya know, he does have a point."

Red just grimaced down to Zim as he got more comfortable on his throne. "You really think we would give you more power than us without protection? HA! By the way you are acting, you are a traitor, alright, but we still control you, Zim. You and your precious human."  
Zims eyes shot open, "GAZ!" How could he have forgotten about her? She was in danger and the Tallests threw power in front of him, and made him forget. What did they really put in that serum and what plans do they have with him and Gaz?

"WHERE IS SHE!?" he yelled.

"You should be happy you're cured of that disease, Zim. Why continue on pursuing a human that won't live you back?"

"LIES!" Zim grew furious.

"We've all seen you express your emotion to the female, yet we can't say the same for the girl." Purple pointed out and Zim growled in response.

"Don't believe us? Why don't you ask for yourself?" Red then snapped his fingers and almost immediately, a passage door opened on the left side of Zim.

All attention was on the opened door and the coming footsteps of two individuals. The first one everyone saw was Xen.

Zim let out another growl but his eyes softened one the second set of footsteps stopped and entered the throne room.

The first thing he noticed were her eyes. "Gaz..." he whispered to himself. Her eyes seemed drowsed and dull of its usual fiery shine. Her stance was as straight as a soldiers but she was far too still. Something about it was all too familiar for him and he looked over to Xen who kept a smirk the whole time.

"What did you do to her?"

"Relax, Zim. We like her better this way, in fact, it'll make the show much more interesting."

"Show? What are you talking about?"

"I'm guessing the Tallest haven't told you yet. That's good. I wanted to see your face when you found out."

"Find what out?" at this point Zim was getting more and more agitated, however, Xen decided it would be fun to push Zim to the edge and continue toying with him.

"You know, Zim," Xen looked over to the hypnotized Gaz, "we, that is the Tallests and I, can understand why you are so infatuated with this female." Xen brushed back a thin strand of hair from Gaz's eyes and tucked it behind her ear. Gaz just stood there and Zim let out a growl as she was touched. Xen continued as he got to a comfortable closeness to her, "she's quite the catch. Unique compared to the riffraff of this planet. No other with natural purple hair, which is Purples favorite color. My favorite thing about her is her skin…"

Zims eyes narrowed at the sight of Xen getting closer and caressing her bare arm up to her shoulder. "It's just so soft and tempting." Xen grabbed ahold of her chin and drew her face to face him. "Her personality can easily be confused for an Irken any day, even better, which is why Red is so fond of her as well."

Zim was about to charge at Xen, but saw him drop his hand off Gaz and strolled away from her towards the Tallests. "Allow me to give you your choices, Zim. On behalf of the Tallests, you can either win the fight, kill the girl, but gain respect, or…" Xen stalled.

"Or?"

"Die."

"How about I just leave with her and screw what others think."

"Not an option."

"I wasn't suggesting one."

"Well, Zim, if that's the case," Xen smirked, "I wish you the best of luck on getting that done," and snapped his fingers.

Zim quirked an eye brow as to why the snap, but hear the sounds of running coming closer. By the time he looked over, he grew confused.

"Gaz?" his eyes widened but was suddenly impacted by a flying back kick to the head. He was sent flying until he landed ten feet from where he stood.

"AHHH, what was that for?" a tear shined at the corner of his eye as he looked over to Gaz, who was stranding as though she was about to attack him again.

Red's eyes shot open with an amorous gasp. "WOW! THAT WAS AMAZING!"

"You never asked who'd your opponent would be," Xen taunted.

Zim looked over to Xen, then back to Gaz, and once he realized that she was under Xen's command he yelled at him, "YOU BASTARD! I WILL NEVER FIGHT HER FOR AMUSEMENT!"

"Never say never…" and Xen snapped his fingers again.

Gaz immediately was charging at Zim again, but for him, it was all too slow.

As he looked into her cold eyes, he felt sad. How could he help her? She's at the mercy of Xen and will do anything he says. How could he save her without hurting her?

'Those bastards,' Zim thought to himself, 'each and every one of them, 'directing his anger towards the Tallests and Xen. 'They only saved me so I could hurt her, but I can't... No. I won't.'

She was about to strike again and he could hear Xen yell, "let the show begin!"

**AUTHOR: Be sure to leave some reviews. [each review given gets donated to charity.] which charity is that? [I'm glad you asked 'sane' author. *insert awkward silence here*The reviews from our beloved readers get donated to stories that, how should I put this... well, don't get that many good reviews.] Aww, how sad. Those poor stories *tear*. [Yes, it is sad. and pathetic. Here's one of the stories we helped:**

_**The little kangaroo by derpdouch**_

_**Th**_**e****_ little kangaroo stayed in his mommy belly till one day he jumped out and an eagle came by and swooped the little kangaroo to its nest and killed him._**

**_-the end._**

_**Reviews given:**_

_**TheDerpGirlLives**_

_**"Wow, I'm impressed! The plot seems to have been well thought out and made to keep your readers on the edge of their seats. You are a really talented writer. If anyone is reading the reviews before they read the story itself, you will not be disappointed! This story is great!"**_

_**killjoy**_

_**"wonderful. simply wonderful. as glen quagmire would say, gigity. :)"**_

_**...**_

**Thank you for your contributions, and remember, they are made possible by readers like you.**

**Special thanks to (In order of oldest to newest favoriters, followers, and reviewers).:**

13NightsofHalloween

BbRaeAndZaGrLover

Invader Rose Tyler

TMNTLittleTomboy

windowjumper

Demon girl

geminidragon76

midnightwolf1995

Mr. G0D

PredGal

Fox Among Foxes

wolfgangninja2

icetenten

drgonlance36

evolved-angel

Gabytheninja

ShadowAngel1114

CharmedBooklett

Anon

NykkiJynxx

Jinxerbell

MidnightxDemon

SilverflamedLotus

plasbeforegals

Kyuubi-Titan

RinkishiMekito

HisSweetAngel

Lily101

coopjk

Zerolife117

havaneselover

MyTwiliLove

panidalaora

ngrey651

silverVOID

97

Mintbunny

Zombiez-R-Us

Sum1dies

GazxZim

panidalaora

killjoy

RockGirl52

zagrlover2013

EdwardC.-RPattzluver343

SilverMistDarkWolf

killerirken

Charlieanticolor

ravenlover96

TheDerpGirlLives

Ace-powers xox

aniratak

astinallen

Death120

**AAAAANNNNN... Guest #1,2,3,4,5…..6.**

**To my loyal subjects from the beginning who stayed during my irrational typos and run-ons, to my new subjects of Kootyitis, thank-you for staying 16 chapters in! [God! I really am testing my ADD arnt I...] I'll give it like 3 more chapters and DONE! Maybe 2. Just to keep you all on edge for the next chapter, I'll go ahead and give you a taste, but be warned! Sometimes its best no to know... If you don't want to know, continue on about your business, review your best review and move about your day...**

**If you do want to know... come closer and I'll tell you...**

**...**

**closer...**

**...**

**ok..**

**In the next chapter, something happens. Something horrible that will change everything. Even make me write a sequel because of it... Will I? Maybe. But to find out what it is, go down the list of reviewers, followers, and favoritors, and look between Zombiez-R-Us and GazxZim. Good luck and when you find it, 'shhhhh' keep it to yourself.**


End file.
